Life, Love, and Everything Else
by Mysteryreader2
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee Black are happily married. Jacob thought life would be easy now. He had no idea how hard being the father of four girls would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Jake, come back inside please," Nessie said.

"I can't promise I won't phase and kill Nahuel Nessie, so I probably shouldn't," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob, you aren't handling this very well, I'm starting to worry about you. If you can't talk to me, why don't you talk to some of your pack? Maybe they could help," Nessie suggested.

"Well my situation is a little different then theirs' isn't it Nessie!" Jacob snapped.

Nessie sighed loudly and Jacob immediately regretted his harsh tone. It wasn't her fault. It was his. When he had encountered Nahuel again twenty-one years ago when Nessie was physically around fifteen, he should have killed Nahuel then. Looking back that would have been his best choice. Sure he made it clear that Nessie was his. Nahuel took it well. He assured Jacob that he was only interested in Nessie's friendship. And they had remained friends. They emailed, spoke on the phone, and he had even visited a couple more times. Who knew this visit would cause such chaos in Jacob's life? Oh well, dwelling on what he should of, or could have done, wasn't going to help now.

"Sorry Ness," Jacob sighed, kissing her hand.

"I know Jake. Me too. I certainly didn't expect this to happen either. We are just going to have to accept that things change."

"I'm trying Ness, I really am trying," Jacob sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head, and then I'll come back and put on a happy face for everyone. Ok?"

"Well, the happy face only works if you're not growling sweetheart," Nessie bent down and kissed her husband on the mouth.

"I was growling?" Jacob asked.

"Yes babe, you were. Nahuel was starting to look a little panicky there for a minute. But, I'm proud of you for walking away before you lost control," Nessie said rubbing her hand through Jacob's hair.

"Panicky huh, well good, maybe now he'll keep his hands off my daughter!" Jacob smiled. "He's never seen me phase before. Maybe he should go for a walk with me, I can shake him up a bit and then maybe he'll get his pretty face back to South America!"

"Jake, Juliet says she's fallen in love with him," Nessie said watching for her husband's reaction.

Sure enough he frowned and then said, "I blame you a little for this Ness. You had to name her Juliet. Of course she was going to end up being a romantic and falling in love with the first guy she meets!"

"Nahuel is charming, intelligent, and he's very handsome Jacob. I can understand why she would fall in love with him," Nessie said.

"Whoa there Ness, you sure you don't want him after all?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, I would never be romantically interested in one of my daughters' love interests. That's just too weird," Nessie said smiling.

"You know, I wish you could be a little more like Bella right now," Jacob sighed.

"I bet you do hon, but if you recall the stricter my mother became, the more creative I got. You remember some of the things I did don't you?" Nessie asked while straddling Jacob's lap and placing kisses up his neck.

Jacob did indeed remember some of the things he and Nessie did. That was the problem. He didn't want his daughter doing those sorts of things with Nahuel.

"Jacob, out of all of your daughters, Juliet is the most responsible. She has a good head on her shoulders. She won't do anything that she is not prepared for," Nessie said thinking how Juliet was such an old soul. She thought she and Nahuel made a good pair. "Sidney is the one we'll have to worry about."

"No, I've learned from this. No boy will get close to my house again! I'm thinking about asking Carlisle if we could move to Isle Esme," Jacob said.

Nessie started laughing, "Jacob, you have to let the girls grow up! You can't keep them locked away!"

"Uh, I think I can," Jacob answered back.

"I'll leave you to sulk, but come back soon. Those boxes aren't going to pack themselves. And anything of yours that I pack, if I don't like it I'm throwing it away. You've been warned," Nessie said smiling at Jacob.

When she turned around to leave, he smacked her on the butt, making her squeal.

"Don't throw away my stuff, I'll be back to help pack in a few minutes. Love you Ness," Jacob said.

"Sure, sure, I love you too," she said walking back towards their house.

Talk to his pack, he laughed to himself. He was still Alpha, with most of the original pack in retirement. Embry was now his beta since Leah had quit phasing years ago and then Seth took over until he decided to go off to college and now he was engaged and planning to stop phasing as well. Even after the Cullens left, new wolves were popping up. The world was becoming a very evil place and the vampire world was on the rise. That's why Jacob and his family were moving back to La Push. It was getting too difficult for Embry to manage on his own and Jacob needed to be there too. The original pack had all had sons. It was funny that Jacob was alpha and he had four daughters. Juliet, Sidney, Alexandria, and Savannah. It never bothered him though that he had girls. They were the apples of his eyes. When Nessie got pregnant with Juliet, everyone wondered what the child would be like, after all this baby was the first of its kind. They got a beautiful, smart, gifted child. All of his daughters were beautiful and gifted. Each one held a special place in his heart.

Juliet had always been a daddy's girl and now it seemed like the only man she noticed was Nahuel. Jacob suddenly felt very guilty for taking Nessie away from Edward. He and Nessie got married when Nessie was eight years old. Well she was physically eighteen, but Edward only had Nessie as his little girl for eight years. Juliet hadn't aged as quickly as Ness had and she was now physically around eighteen too. Jacob shook his head to clear his thoughts. No way in hell were Juliet and Nahuel getting married. She was just a child! The situation with him and Nessie was entirely different than Juliet and Nahuel's.

When they got back to La Push, Juliet would start community college. Nessie had home schooled the girls and they thought it would be best for Juliet to start slowly first by going to community college, then she could transfer to a four year college later. Maybe. Ok he thought it was best. Nessie would let her go now if that's what Juliet wanted. He couldn't figure his wife out sometimes. She was an excellent mother, but she was too trusting. His babies needed to be protected. Nessie argued that she sympathized with the girls because she remembered how she felt being sheltered from the world. If Nessie knew what went on in the minds of the teenage boys that he saw when he phased, she would be shocked. Sure he and Nessie did some of those things when they dated and they definitely did those things and more now that they were married, but that was different. Not his girls. Nope. No way. They needed to be sheltered.

Jacob soon made his way back to his house. He knew Ness wasn't kidding about throwing out his stuff. He could never get her to understand that holey sweats and shirts were not rags, but very comfortable clothing. He almost hit Nahuel with the door when he opened it.

_Damn so close!_ Jacob thought.

"Oh sorry Nahuel," Jacob muttered, but by his tone anyone could tell he was anything but sorry.

"Oh no, excuse me Jacob, I was just leaving. Thank you for allowing me to visit with you and your family," Nahuel smiled answering politely.

"So you're heading back to your aunt in South America! Well have a safe trip," Jacob slapped Nahuel on the back with a little too much force making Nahuel stumble forward.

"Uh well no, I'm not going back.." Nahuel started but Juliet cut him off.

"I'll walk you out Nahuel," she shot her father a warning look.

"What?" Jacob mouthed shrugging.

When the door was closed Savannah flew over to the window. After watching for a minute she said, "She is definitely getting some tongue!"

Alex and Sidney busted out laughing when Jacob growled.

"He is so hot! He could kiss me any day!" Sidney exclaimed.

"I love his accent. It's so sexy," Alex added.

Before Jacob could answer Nessie came down the stairs with a large black trash bag.

"Nahuel gone for the night?" she asked. "Savannah get away from the window!"

"What's in the bag?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, just some trash," Nessie said trying to move the bag past Jacob.

"Nice try babe, I'll take it out after I see what you are considering trash," Jacob smiled at his wife.

Juliet soon returned with a look of bliss on her face and slightly red swollen lips.

Juliet looked at her family and exclaimed, "Nahuel had decided to move to Washington and go to college with me!"

"What!" Jacob roared.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. If you want to see who I see as Jacob and Nessie's daughters check out my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Seth Clearwater smiled as he grabbed the bag and got out of his car. He was able to leave early from his night job and decided to surprise Jenna, his now fiancée, with breakfast in bed. He had thought he would never fall in love. He had spent years in La Push waiting for his imprint, but she never came. But even waiting around all those years, since he continued phasing, he looked twenty-five when he decided to leave for college. He was excited to begin his career as an architect. He had several promising interviews and was just biding his time, waiting for the job offer. He worked as a night security guard on the college campus in the meantime. He met Jenna one year ago and even though he didn't imprint, he still felt love at first sight. Their relationship progressed quickly and he gave his heart to her. On their six month anniversary he proposed. When she said yes, he was the happiest man alive. He wouldn't have to tell Jenna about being a wolf because he was giving it up. He hadn't phased in over a month. He had to lie to her about his age, but that didn't really bother him. He was protecting her from a world that she would never have to know existed.

He let himself in with the spare key he had. When he set the bag on the table, his eyes immediately took in several beer bottles on the sofa table and a shirt he had never seen before. His heart started pounding furiously as his feet moved towards the bedroom door. When he pushed it open, his heart broke. There was his beautiful Jenna naked lying in another man's arms. The guy looked familiar; Seth knew he had seen him before. A rage like he had never felt before over took him. He grabbed a large book off of the dresser and threw it against the wall. This startled Jenna and her guest awake.

"Seth! Oh no! What are you doing here? You don't get off for a few more hours," she said looking at the clock.

Seth laughed almost hysterically, "Oh I'm sorry should I have called first so you could pencil me in? Do you do this often?" But he knew he didn't really want to know that answer.

"S-Seth," she stammered, trying to find an excuse. Any excuse.

The man started to get out of bed and reached for his clothes.

"I don't want any trouble," he said, eyeing Seth warily.

_Too late for that_, Seth thought as he lunged for him and busted him in the jaw.

"Seth stop it! Keith are you ok? Keith!" she started crying.

She was worried about him? She had cheated on him and broke his heart and she was worried about Keith? Everything turned into a red haze and Seth started shaking.

"What's wrong with you!? Get out!" Jenna started screaming.

She looked at Seth and was terrified. She had never seen someone look so enraged and he was shaking violently. She thought for a minute that Seth was going to kill her and Keith. But he ran from the room and she heard the door slam and wood splintering.

Seth barely made it behind the apartment building before he phased.

* * *

The Blacks' were moving today into Jacob's great aunt's house. She had passed away a year ago. Jacob had made several trips to La Push the past few months to check on renovations they were making to the house.

Nessie smiled as she appraised the rooms. It had turned out nicely. After she added some personal touches, it would feel like home. Things had been tense for the family though. After Juliet's announcement about Nahuel moving to Washington, Jacob had been on edge. He and Juliet hardly spoke and they were driving her insane! She hated being pulled between her husband and her daughter. The Cullens' were going to visit the Forks home in a couple of weeks and Nessie hoped her father would be able to talk to Jacob. She was tired of trying to convince him that their daughter dating was not the end of the world. Jacob felt like he was going to lose her and once he got something into that thick head of his, it was hard to convince him any different. Nessie heard her daughter talking bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Did she die in this house?" Savannah asked trailing behind Jacob carrying a box.

"I don't think so. I think she was in the hospital when she died," Jacob answered.

"I'm calling Grandpa Billy, he would know for sure," Savannah said.

"Good lord Savannah, you've lived with vampires and a shapeshifter. Why would you be scared about living in a house a little old lady may have died in?" Sidney asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm not scared, I'm concerned. There's a difference. And vampires and dad aren't scary!" Savannah snapped at her sister.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, you know that. She was a very nice lady anyways. And she didn't die in this house, I just remembered. She was definitely at the hospital," Jacob said kissing his daughter on the nose. "If you're still scared tonight you can sleep with your sisters." He added looking at Sidney.

Sidney started to object, she already had to share a room with Alex, when Juliet said, "You can bunk with me Savannah."

Savannah nodded and continued on to her room to unpack her box.

"I've never heard you mention your aunt much. Did you have a lot of happy memories here?" Nessie asked wrapping her arm around Jacob's waist.

"She was scary as hell, she was always yelling and complaining about something. I stayed clear of this place," he whispered in Nessie's ear. "I hope she didn't die in this house. I really don't want her around."

Nessie laughed at her husband.

"Well don't worry, I'll protect you," she said kissing him on the mouth. "Why don't you go to town and pick us up some lunch. There's no food in the house."

"Pizza!?" Jacob yelled out.

The girls all answered, "Yes!"

Nessie was going back out to retrieve the last few boxes when Embry pulled in.

"Embry!" she squealed rushing to give him a hug.

"All moved in yet?" he asked hugging her back.

"Almost. Jake's gone to town for pizza, but he should be back soon. Come in and see the house," Nessie said.

Juliet stepped out on the porch right then to help her mom.

"You remember Juliet, she was a little girl when you saw her last," Nessie said.

"Of course, hey Juliet," Embry gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Embry!" Savannah ran right to him, hugging his legs.

"Hey Savannah," Embry smiled ruffling her hair.

He had met her a while back, when Ness and Jake had come home for a weekend visit. Alice Cullen had taken the older girls shopping in New York, so they didn't come.

"Sidney, Alex, come meet someone!" Nessie called.

Embry smiled at Nessie. Jacob was a lucky man to have a woman like her and four children. He envied Jake a lot. Sometimes being a bachelor was lonely. You could only have so many mindless flings until you wish for something real.

"This is Alex," Ness said pulling her daughter in for a one arm hug. "And this is Sidney." She wrapped her other arm around her.

When Sidney looked up and met Embry's eyes, his world shifted. He never thought it would happen for him. It was the best feeling in the world. He had met his imprint.

Nessie was still proudly smiling at her girls when she looked back up at Embry. She had seen that look before and quickly looked back and forth between Embry and Sidney. Jacob was going to freak! Sidney seemed to pick up on Embry's intense stare.

She whispered to her mother, "Did he just imprint on me?"

Nessie nodded.

"Awesome! So Embry come in and tell me all about yourself," Sidney said rubbing her hand up and down Embry's muscular arm.

Embry chuckled and happily followed her inside. This girl was going to be trouble, he could already tell, but he couldn't bring himself to mind.

Nessie blew out a big breath and followed them into the house.

"Well maybe now dad will get off of mine and Nahuel's case," Juliet whispered to her mother.

Nessie suddenly had a headache.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Alex said squeezing her mom's hand.

For the next twenty minutes Nessie listened to her daughter shamelessly flirt with Embry.

Sidney stared intently into Embry's eyes and he asked, "Would you like to walk down to the beach so we can be alone?"

"Sidney knock it off!" Nessie yelled at her daughter.

Embry shook his head. Why on Earth had he just said that? Savannah jumped on Embry's lap and explained the situation to him.

"Sidney can put her thoughts in your mind and make you think they are your own. Mom can tell when she's doing it, a mother's intuition if you will. But it doesn't work on dad. Emmett says it's nature's way of protecting dad from his evil spawn," Savannah giggled.

"Oh I'm not evil, but I can be a little naughty sometimes," she said winking at Embry.

Nessie smiled at Embry and walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her cheek.

"_Stop with the sexual innuendos."_

Embry couldn't believe what he had just heard from Savannah. Good Lord give him strength! She was beautiful and had a dirty mind and he knew she would be a lot of fun, but she's what? Sixteen? And a daughter of his best friend and the most protective father he's ever seen.

_I will do the right thing, I will do the right thing, I will do the right thing_, he chanted silently to himself.

Nessie looked at Embry's face and wanted to laugh, but she took pity on him. It wasn't very often that you could recognize fear on a wolf's face. He's known Sidney for all of twenty-five minutes and already knows he will probably have the most challenging imprint in history. Oh well, Sidney could use all the supervision and guidance she could get. It would make Nessie's life a lot easier.

"Promise Embry you won't do that again Sidney Marie," Nessie said looking at her daughter with narrowed eyes.

Sidney knew her mother meant business when she threw in the Marie and did her eyes like that.

"Well one thing you have to know about me Embry is that I never break a promise. I promise to never do that to you again, unless you want me to," she said winking at him.

Embry nodded thinking all the while they could have fun with that when she turned eighteen. Because he will do the right thing, he will do the right thing.

Jacob smiled when he saw Embry's car in the driveway. It was good to be back home with his brothers'. Savannah was standing on the front porch holding her camera as she angled it at Jacob's face. Jacob smiled for his daughter.

'_Click'_

"Guess what daddy," Savannah said.

"What?" Jacob asked as he started walking up the steps.

"Embry imprinted on Sidney."

"What!" Jacob yelled.

'_Click'_

* * *

Sue Swan was hanging clothes on the line when she looked up and saw the sandy colored wolf. She was immediately worried because Seth had stopped phasing a month ago.

"Hold on," she said running into the house to grab a pair of shorts for Seth.

She came back out and handed them to him. He took them in his teeth and heading back into the woods. Seconds later he stepped back out with tears streaming down his face and collapsed in his mother's arms sobbing.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and if you want to see who I see as Jacob's daughters' check out my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Nessie sat at the table drinking her morning cup of coffee. She was enjoying the quietness of the morning. Everyone was still sleeping and this was her chance for solitude and to be alone with her thoughts. After Jacob's short outburst yesterday, he actually took the news of Embry and Sidney pretty well. This of course led to Juliet's outburst over the unfairness of the situation.

Juliet had been brooding for two weeks now over Jacob's treatment of Nahuel and to see her father more or less welcome Embry with open arms made her snap. This was a side of Juliet that no one had witnessed before, although Nessie had suspected it was there all along. She remembered Jasper commenting one time to always watch out for the quiet ones, it took a lot to get them mad but once you did they would snap. Jacob and Sidney were more alike in their mannerisms and Savannah was somewhere in the middle. Juliet and Alex were the quiet ones. Nessie sighed and took another sip of her coffee, her mind replaying the day's events again.

_They were all laughing and eating and having a good time and then Nahuel called. He was finishing up with his business in South America and preparing to move to Washington. He would be returning in three days. Juliet was bursting with excitement when she got off the phone. She asked if they could have a welcome home dinner for Nahuel and that set Jacob off. He informed her that under no circumstances was Nahuel allowed to set foot in La Push. _

"_Why not!?" Juliet demanded. _

"_He's half vampire Juliet, you know why," Jacob answered. _

"_So is mom and you let her live here!" _

"_That's different and you know it. Watch your tone with me young lady." _

"_I guess Embry gets to come over as much as he likes. You are so unfair! You let Sidney do anything, but I can't have a life! You're the alpha, you could allow Nahuel to come over and no one would say anything and you know it!" _

"_Drop it Juliet. I don't want to hear another word about it." _

"_I love him dad! You're hurting me, can't you see that? You won't keep us apart! I won't let you! I'll move out! We'll go back to South America and you'll have no control over what I do!" she yelled in his face before turning and running to her room. _

_Jacob didn't say a word to anyone as he got up and went outside. Nessie saw him remove his shirt and walk towards the woods. He was gone for hours. _

_Nessie went to Juliet's room to try to talk to her. _

"_Juliet your dad loves you so much. He's not purposely trying to hurt you. This is a different situation than Sidney and Embry. Give your dad some time. We'll figure this out," Nessie said, but Juliet never answered. _

_Nessie was already in bed when Jacob came home. He didn't say a word as he climbed into bed and kissed her. _

"_Where did you go?" she asked. _

"_I just ran, no where in particular. I'm sorry about all this Ness. I certainly don't want my daughter hating me," Jacob said. _

"_Why Jake? Why are you so against them being together?" Nessie asked. _

_He sighed deeply before he answered, "I know you think I'm nuts, some crazy dad who can't except his little girl is growing up. At first that was part of it, but the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. I don't know if she's safe with him. He's venomous and stronger than she is. Sure he's a vegetarian now, but only for the past few years. Look at the trouble Jasper's had with his self control and he's stronger than Nahuel. What's he like when he gets mad Ness? In truth none of us know hardly anything about him. Just what he wants us to see. Who are his friends? What kind of life will he be pulling Juliet in to? It drives me crazy when I think of all the ways he could hurt her. Embry will cherish Sidney and love her and protect her. I'm glad she has that. I'd love for all my girls to have that. I just can't shake this feeling." _

_Nessie didn't have anything to say. She had never thought about all this. Jacob held her until they both fell asleep. _

Nessie heard Jacob get up and turn on the shower bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly got up to fix breakfast. When Jacob came into the room he grabbed her from behind dipping her and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Morning beautiful," he said when he released her.

"Well you're in a good mood this morning," she said, though it was more like a question.

"Yeah it's a new day. You know I was thinking, the girls have never been to a bonfire. I want to get all the wolves together and we'll have it tomorrow night. I want everyone there. It's short notice, but can you pull it off?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah the girls can help me," she answered.

* * *

Billy came by a while later to take Savannah on her first fishing trip. So Nessie sent the other girls into town to the store.

"Have you ever been to a bonfire Juliet?" Alex asked. She knew that she, Sidney, and Savannah never had.

"No and I don't see the point in it now," Juliet answered.

"Well I'm excited. I get to meet all of Embry's pack mates. I want to borrow your new shirt Juliet. It goes great with my new jeans and I want to look good for my man," Sidney said.

"Ugh. Doesn't it bother you? In one second your life is decided for you. You don't even know him and today he's "your man"!" Juliet snapped.

"Hello did you see Embry? Of course I don't mind," Sidney said.

"Oh grow up Sidney! You're like some love struck little girl! There's more to a relationship than physical appearance," Juliet said.

"You're just jealous that Embry's better looking than Nahuel and he is my soul mate. He's my perfect match. I don't know everything about him yet, but I will and I will enjoy every second of it. So you've know Nahuel for what, maybe a month? I hardly think that makes you an expert, so keep your opinions to yourself." Sidney said in a sarcastic voice.

Just then the bottle of soda Sidney put in the cup holder flew all over her.

"You little witch!" Sidney yelled at Juliet looking her in the eye.

Suddenly Juliet slapped herself in the face causing the car to swerve.

"Stop it guys! Juliet eyes on the road!" Alex yelled. "What's wrong with you too? Ever heard the saying boys may come and go, but sisters are forever?"

"No and shut up Alex!" Juliet and Sidney both yelled.

"You guys shouldn't use your powers on each other," Alex said folding her arms across her chest. All of this fighting was driving her crazy.

Juliet was rubbing her red cheek and Sidney was trying unsuccessfully to clean her shirt.

"Great! Now how am I supposed to go into the store looking like this?" Sidney asked.

"Here put this on over it. No one will notice," Alex said shrugging out of her jacket.

The car ride was quiet for a while. Until Sidney suddenly laughed.

"I get why you're so upset about mine and Embry's imprint now. You're afraid someone will imprint on you, aren't you?"

"It wouldn't matter," Juliet said quietly, keeping her eyes on the road. She would go to the stupid bonfire because she had no other choice. But she dared one of them to imprint on her. She chose her future, no one else would.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you _HallieAnna Lissette _and _TeamWolfpackgirl_ for your reviews. Also thanks to the ones that added this story to their favorites and alerts. Let me know what you think of this story. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters.

* * *

Alex sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed out her hair once more, applied her tinted lip gloss, and decided that this was as good as it was going to get. She was most definitely the odd girl out now. She had already noted that Juliet was wearing an old pair of sweats and an old t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Even trying to look her worst, Juliet still managed to look like a supermodel. Sidney was dressed like she was going clubbing instead of a bonfire, but she too looked gorgeous. What is it about girls that are already attached that looks so appealing to other guys? She knew her sisters were knockouts, but now that they both had someone, guys seemed to notice them more than ever. Who knew going to the grocery store could shoot her confidence down to a whole new level. Alex was the one looking for a guy, but none of them seemed to notice her. All the guys they saw in the store only noticed her sisters. She was the invisible girl. She had been tempted to reach out and touch one of them, to pull out his thoughts so she would know what she was doing wrong, but like Grandpa Edward felt about his mind reading, Alex knew it was wrong to steal someone's thoughts. She probably didn't want to know why her sisters were more appealing than her anyways. The icing on the cake from her day yesterday was when they got back home to hear Savannah talking about the little boy she met when she was fishing with Grandpa Billy. He was her new boyfriend and, much to Grandpa Billy's dismay, had kissed her when they left. Her nine year old sister had got her first kiss and a boyfriend before she did. She was almost fifteen now. Life was so unfair! She headed out of her room and waited for her family in the kitchen. Her dad had already left to go set things up.

"Don't you look pretty," Nessie said looking up from the refrigerator where she was getting the food out for the bonfire.

"Yeah right," Alex mumbled.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are Alex. On the inside and the outside," Nessie said looking at her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Alex sighed.

"Girls we got to go! Come on!" Nessie yelled. "Everyone grab a bag on your way out! I hope this will be enough food."

"You're kidding right? Didn't dad already make two trips before all this," Juliet said waving her hands over the bags of food on the table. "How much can they possibly eat?"

"You'd be surprised," Nessie laughed.

* * *

On his last trip back to the beach, Jacob had not expected to have to break up a fist fight from two of the newer wolves, Nick and Brandon. This was already Jacob's second run in with Nick. This boy gave a new definition to the term 'troubled teen'.

"Break it up!" Jacob yelled jerking Nick off of Brandon.

Nick looked at Jacob and reared his hand back, ready to take a punch. Jacob just grinned at him.

"I don't think you want to go that route, but if you do I'll go ahead and warn you, you will hurt when I'm done," Jacob said.

Nick stepped back away from Jacob. He knew he meant it. He usually didn't back down from a fight, but Jacob was his alpha and well he knew you didn't mess with Jacob Black or Embry Call.

"What is it this time?" Jacob asked.

"Nick won't keep his hands off my girlfriend!" Brandon said.

"It's not my fault his girlfriend won't keep her hands off me. I could help you out though Brandon and tell you some of the things she likes me to do to her. Maybe you could give it a try," Nick just couldn't resist.

Brandon lunged for him again, but Jacob pushed him back.

"Enough! You don't mess with a pack mate's girlfriend. You need to learn some respect!" Jacob snapped at him.

"I don't want her anyways. He can have her. She wasn't any good," Nick shrugged.

Brandon came at him again and Jacob pushed him back again.

"You run the perimeter from here to Canada," Jacob said glaring at Nick.

"But I thought we were having this nice bonfire to welcome you and your wonderful family who I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet and you won't let me stay?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Not when you want to cause trouble. This pack is your family and you need to learn to show respect. Think about that on your run," Jacob said.

* * *

Seth Clearwater was getting ready to head out the door to the bonfire. He hadn't even left the house since he had been home, but Jacob and Embry were persistent that he was coming to the bonfire. He sort of felt numb; he was just going through the motions without meaning. He was coming down the steps when he heard her. He walked to the door and opened it before she even had a chance to knock.

"What do you want?" he asked being this close to her made the hole in his heart open back up.

"You won't answer my calls Seth. We need to talk."

"Well this isn't a good time. I'm on my way out. I have to be at a bonfire in fifteen minutes."

"Aren't I more important than a bonfire Seth?"

"Well I don't know Jenna, apparently I wasn't important enough to you to keep you from screwing some other guy!" Seth snapped. He was struggling to keep his temper down, but he knew he couldn't lose control this time.

Jenna started sobbing, "I'm so sorry Seth I made a mistake! Please forgive me! I love you! Don't leave me!" She threw herself into his arms. "Please let's just put this behind us. Forgive me! You love me! Give me another chance!"

Against his better judgment Seth wrapped his arms around her. She was right. He did love her and he knew he would probably take her back.

"I promised I would be there Jenna, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"What if I go with you? Please!"

"We need to take this slow Jenna. I can't just forget what happened. You hurt me."

"I know I did Seth. It was a stupid mistake. I don't want to be alone. Promise you'll try to work this out with me. I need you. You need me too. You know you do baby," she said stroking his cheek. "Please promise me."

"I promise I'll try," Seth said.

* * *

Nessie watched her daughters around the bonfire. Each natured so differently. Upon arrival Juliet had glared at every boy, she had just now settled down and was being civil. Sidney was glued to Embry's side and Nessie had seen her kiss him several times, only to have Embry pull away and look towards Jacob. He would then pat her hand and try to distract her like a child. Nessie knew her daughter and this would only fuel her attempts to seduce him. Savannah sat right in the middle of the boys like she was one of the pack. Alex sat quietly, back away from the group. She knew that Alex was feeling insecure. She was at that awkward stage where she was trying to figure out her place in the world. Juliet had passed this point uneventfully, Sidney just charged though making the world make room for her, but Alex was more sensitive, she didn't realize how amazing she was. Nessie moved over to sit beside her.

"Having fun?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah I just have a headache, can I go back to the house?" Alex asked.

"Something's bothering you, why don't you tell me about it?" Nessie asked.

"Nothings bothering me, I just have a headache. I've met everyone, can I go back now?" Alex asked again.

"Ok just let me tell your dad where we're going and I'll walk you back," Nessie said.

"Mom come on its one mile. I think I can manage to find my way back home, I'm not a child," Alex said.

"Ok we'll be home later," Nessie said watching her daughter leave.

* * *

When Seth and Jenna arrived at the bonfire, Jacob and Embry eyed them warily. They knew what she had did to Seth.

"I've got to go talk to the guys. Go on and get you something to eat," Seth said. He knew she wouldn't like being left alone, but he had to explain everything to Jacob and Embry.

Jenna made her way over to the tub of drinks. She reached for the same can of Pepsi as Juliet.

"I guess this is the last one," Jenna laughed.

"Looks like it," Juliet eyed the girl not letting go of the can.

They stared at each other for a minute before Jenna let go and grabbed another drink. She marched off to find Seth.

"What was that about?" Sidney asked reaching for a couple of drinks for her and Embry.

"I don't like her and it was my drink. I wasn't giving it up," Juliet said.

"Ok… well that's weird," Sidney muttered looking up to see a girl approach Embry. "Look at that! I'm gone two seconds and they start moving in! I don't think so!"

Sidney took of towards them.

When she reached them she looked at the girl and said, "Turn around and walk away."

Much to Embry's amusement the girl did.

"That was my cousin, I was going to introduce you," Embry sighed.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I'll go get her!" Sidney started to take off when Embry grabbed her arm.

"I was kidding. She was an old girlfriend," he laughed.

"I thought so. So did you kiss this old girlfriend or do you just try to hold everyone's hand?" Sidney asked.

"Sidney you're sixteen. This is different for me and your dad is my best friend. This situation screams awkward," Embry said.

"Sixteen going on seventeen," Sidney said. "And I want a real kiss."

She looked back towards the bonfire.

"My dad's not even looking," she said. "Pretend I'm eighteen. Just for tonight."

Embry looked back towards the bonfire. He debated with himself for a few seconds.

"Just for tonight," he said leaning down and kissing Sidney.

It lasted longer than he planned. Sidney sighed when he pulled away.

"Just for tonight," he said again.

"We'll see," Sidney smiled.

Meanwhile Jenna made her way back over to Seth.

"Jenna this is Jacob and his wife Nessie. He's been my best friend for years as you already know, but I've never met his kids in person," Seth said.

Sidney and Embry came over then.

"Sidney you've heard us talk about Seth," Nessie said.

"It's nice to meet you," Sidney said to Seth.

"Alex left, you'll have to meet her later. And that's Savannah," Nessie said pointing to her youngest daughter. "And this is Juliet."

Seth was still smiling at Savannah when he felt Jenna stiffen up. He glanced at her and turned to look at Juliet. She took his breath away.

Nick was changing back into his clothes behind the trees. He'd show Jacob Black. He'd ran the whole perimeter and made it back in record time. The wind shifted and he caught the most amazing smell. He glanced towards the bonfire and decided to track down the scent instead. It led to Jacob Black's house. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and walked up to look in the window. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw the angel sitting on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. Also I've added who I see as Nick to my profile if you want to check it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

It's funny to think how life works out. I'd spent years fantasizing about her, daydreaming about how I would meet her. I'd spent years waiting on her. I thought she didn't exist. So had I settled? Had I been so desperate to find the love of my life that I had tried to create her in Jenna?

My imprint had been within my reach all along. How many times had I planned to go visit Jacob and his family? How many times had I heard stories about the girls? I had known who she was all along, but due to my stupidity I never went to her. I don't know how long I had been staring at Juliet, but apparently it was longer than necessary, because I suddenly felt Jenna digging her nails into my arm. I had forgotten she was there and how I wished now that I had never brought her.

"I'm Seth's fiancée Jenna," Jenna said introducing herself.

Why on Earth did she just say that? I quickly looked at Juliet and I saw a different look filter across her face for a second. Was it disappointment, sadness, anger? I didn't know her enough to tell which one, but oh how I wanted to know her now. I wanted to memorize every detail about her. I wanted to know all of her hopes, dreams, and fears. I looked over at Jacob, wondering what he thought of this. I felt certain he knew what just happened. He was positively beaming. It was almost like he had hit the jackpot. I'm not exactly sure why he's so excited, but I'll take it. I was afraid he would be angry.

"Congratulations I hope you two will be very happy together. If you'll excuse me," Juliet replied, turning to walk away.

I wanted to say, 'No, don't go, stay with me', but I lost my voice. The further away she walked, the weaker I felt.

"Seth are you ok?" I heard Nessie's concerned voice ask. "Sit down for a minute."

Well great I've gone from numb, to thrilled, and now I'm about to pass out for the first time in my life.

"Where's she going?" I heard Jacob ask Nessie.

"Nahuel was calling tonight," one of Jacob's other daughters answered.

Wait a minute, Nahuel was calling tonight? My mind was catching up now. Jacob had been complaining about his daughter, my imprint, being in love with Nahuel. He was moving here to be with her. Just perfect! I finally find my imprint and she's in love with another guy and apparently I'm still engaged. Well one thing was for sure. I now knew that I had a soul mate. I've heard the other guys say crap like, 'I'll be anything she wants me to be. She doesn't have to choose me. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters.' Well I say bullshit! To me it's like a lightning bolt to the forehead. This is your perfect match! This is the one for you! I say thank you for letting me know destiny, no divorce lawyers in my future or years of wasting time on a bad relationship. I'm tired of being pushover Seth. No more mister nice guy. Juliet Black is mine! Now I just have to make her see that and get rid of Nahuel and Jenna.

"Jake I have to get going. I'll call you tomorrow to talk about some unfinished business," I said.

"Sure, sure Seth. Tomorrow will be fine. And I just have to say, umm, I'm thrilled about this partnership," Jacob answered, choosing his words carefully in front of Jenna.

"Me too Jake. Thanks man," I replied.

We had only walked a few feet when Jenna started, "What partnership!? What on Earth is he talking about Seth!? That family is very strange."

"Just some family business. You wouldn't understand," I answered.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I knew it! I knew a bonfire was a good idea! I knew Nahuel wasn't the one for Juliet! Seth Clearwater, I couldn't have picked anyone better for her myself," I was beyond thrilled. "You aren't saying anything Ness, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jake. Seth is wonderful, but she just met him and I don't think this is going to be the quick fix you want. Nahuel is still coming in a couple of days, Seth is still involved with Jenna, and well I think we are in store for some interesting days ahead of us. I wouldn't start planning their wedding just yet," Nessie said rolling her eyes.

"Why the hell is Nahuel still coming!? I'll just tell her to call him and tell him she's taken! He can stay in South America! Seth will break it off with Jenna. What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Have you learned nothing from the past few weeks with dealing with your daughter Jacob? If you tell her that, she's going to be even more determined to make it work out with Nahuel. And I don't know Jenna, but I get the feeling that she's not going to fade quietly into the background," Nessie answered.

"Well what do we do then Ness?" I asked.

"We do nothing. Juliet and Seth will have to figure it out on their own, so stay out of it," Nessie warned.

I was about to open my mouth to argue with her, but then I saw Nick looking through one of my windows.

"Hey!" I yelled and he took off running but I caught up to him before he got far.

I was furious. This kid was really pushing my buttons.

"Look you piece of crap, you may not like me or my authority, but if you mess with one of my girls, I'll make you regret the day you were born," I growled pinning him against the tree.

I looked back towards the house and saw Alex looking from behind the curtains. Nick caught the movement too and immediately turned his gaze to her.

"I would never hurt her," he said in a voice I never heard him use before.

This caused me to look at him. I had seen that look just a few minutes ago.

"Hell no you did not!" I growled.

"Look Jacob I'm not sure what happened. I smelled this amazing scent, it's like it was calling me to find it. Then I looked in the window and I saw her and I can't even explain…"

"Yeah, yeah the world shifted," I said interrupting him.

How did we go from Embry and Seth, to Nick? Nessie sensing my irritation made her way over to us.

"Hi I'm Nessie Black," Ness said extending her hand.

"Oh I'm Nick," he said nervously looking back and forth between us. "I'm sorry Jacob I didn't mean to. I know it's wrong. I won't bother your family again."

Before I could answer he took off.

"Well just great, how can a perfect evening go so wrong?" I asked.

"Jacob Black I will not have you picking favorites between my future son-in-laws," Nessie said smiling.

"This is not funny Renesmee. That kid is every parent's worse nightmare. You don't know how bad this situation is. Girls are just a conquest to him, he uses them and then he is through with them. He cares about nobody but himself and he gets along with no one. I don't want him near Alex," I said.

"Well it's not up to you Jacob. It sounds like he could really benefit from having Alex in his life. Maybe it's up to her to turn him in to the man he's supposed to be. Now let's go inside and explain to the girls exactly what's happened this evening. And to think my biggest concern earlier was that there wasn't going to be enough food," Nessie replied trying to lighten the situation.

"You think this is going to get easier Ness?" I asked.

"Baby I don't think we've seen anything yet. We may both be gray before this is over with," Nessie laughed.

"Yeah I was afraid you'd say something like that," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Twilight Saga or the characters in it.

* * *

Alex pulled the comforter over her face, trying to darken the room. She didn't want to get up yet and have to play the game. She peeked an eye at her sister's bed and saw that she was already up for the day. She had not made the stupid bed! How hard is it to take one minute and make a twin bed? Alex hated sharing a room with Sidney. She was such a slob and Alex liked things neat and orderly. Maybe that was what was wrong with her. Neat freak. Maybe people could sense that about her and decided to avoid her.

_I bet Nick is a slob_, she thought to herself.

No! She would not let her mind go there. Who cares? She certainly didn't. Let the game of pretending not to care begin. She threw the comforter back and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Savannah was standing in front of the mirror with the thermometer in her mouth. Since the "Night of Imprints" Savannah had become obsessed with becoming a wolf. She was certain she would start phasing any minute now and was constantly taking her temperature to see if her body was changing. It was a little annoying, but Alex wasn't cruel enough to squash her sister's dream.

"Any change today Savannah?" she asked.

Savannah held up a finger signaling that she was waiting for the thermometer to beep. A few seconds later it did. She pulled it out and looked at it, her face falling immediately

"Still normal?" Alex asked.

Savannah just nodded.

"Savannah you know that you probably won't change until you're around sixteen or seventeen, when your body stops growing. Your temperature wouldn't start going up this soon. Just relax it'll happen when it's time," Alex said patting her hair.

"You believe me Alex? You believe I'm gonna be a wolf?" Savannah asked looking up at Alex with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I believe you'll be the greatest wolf since dad," Alex said smiling at her little sister.

A huge grin split across Savannah's face and she skipped off down the hall. Alex locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it. She stood under the shower and allowed the tears to come. This was the only time of day that she would allow herself to cry. She didn't want anyone to know how much she was hurting, but she found easier to play the game if she allowed herself a good cry before the day began.

She allowed herself this time to think about the boy that she watched through the windows. She let the memories come back from three weeks ago. She let herself remember the elation she felt when her parents explained to her that Nick had imprinted on her. She let the feelings of surprise, excitement, and the joy that she felt come back. She let the memory of laying awake all night thinking about him. She had been too excited to sleep. She had imagined everything that night. Their first meeting, getting to know each other, and that first magical kiss. She allowed herself to remember the excitement she felt the next morning getting ready to meet him. She had spent extra time doing her hair and make-up and she allowed herself to think that she actually looked pretty. She remembered getting a book to read while she waited for him to come. She waited all morning, all afternoon, and all night. He never showed. Her family thought she was so into the book that she couldn't put it down. She had held it all day and never read one page. He broke her heart before they even began. She had not seen or heard from him in three weeks.

One of her father's arguments in getting Juliet to see Seth was because it would be painful for him if he couldn't see his imprint, so Juliet agreed to begin a friendship with Seth. No one mentioned the fact that Nick was managing just fine without seeing her. The sad tears were turning to angry tears now as Alex felt the shame of his rejection. She grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing her hair as hard as she could. She finished washing and cut off the shower. As she was drying off she thought how her whole family was playing a game.

Her dad was pretending that Alex had no imprint and that he was starting to accept Nahuel and that he only expected a "friendship" for Seth and Juliet. Alex knew that he was secretly getting information from Sidney to work with. Sidney was pretending she wasn't selling out Juliet for more time with Embry. Embry was pretending that he wasn't sexually attracted to Sidney. Seth was pretending that he was in love with Jenna and he didn't want to kill Nahuel when he touched Juliet. Juliet was pretending that she was totally devoted to Nahuel and not falling for Seth. Poor Nahuel was oblivious to all of this. It was a big joke. And now she would pretend that she wasn't heartbroken over the boy that was destined to be hers, but didn't want her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened the door. She walked back in her room and debated over changing her neat freak ways and leaving the beds unmade for once, but changed her mind and made them up. She was who she was. If she was destined to be alone, she would do what would make her happy.

She made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator for some juice.

"I heard you in the shower, I made you some eggs," her mom said handing the plate to her.

"Thanks," Alex said.

She noticed all the ingredients out for "Alex's Famous Chocolate Cake". Her dad had named it after Alex created her own special recipe. She made it for the family pretty often. It was her specialty.

"Dad wanting some cake?" she asked taking a bite of eggs.

"Probably, but this is for someone else," her mom replied.

"Who?" Alex asked before sipping her juice.

"Today is Nick's birthday," Nessie said.

This news caused Alex to get strangled on her juice.

"You ok?" Nessie asked patting her gently on the back.

"The guy avoids me like I'm some kind of plague and you expect me to make him a cake!?" Alex yelled.

"I think it would be nice, yes," Nessie said looking intently at her daughter.

Alex tried to fight it, but she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"This is mean mom," she whispered, knowing her voice would crack if she said it any louder.

"Oh baby," Nessie said wrapping her arms around Alex. "There is so much you don't understand and I am tired of watching you hurt. You haven't fooled me one bit with this little charade of not caring. First off, Nick hasn't exactly been avoiding you. He's around, you just haven't known it."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Alex, he physically couldn't stay completely away from you. He's around, watching from a distance. Making sure you're alright. He needs to be able to see you. He's good though, he stays hidden pretty well. Jake says he has a lot of potential if someone can break through his tough exterior," Nessie explained.

"Dad doesn't like him does he," Alex said.

"Well, let's just say your dad doesn't quite know how to reach him. Nick's a handful," Nessie said smiling.

"And you think a cake is the answer to reaching Nick?" Alex asked.

"I think it's a start. Everyone, including your dad, is ready to give up on Nick. I hope that you won't Alex. He needs you; you are his only hope to change. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but I hope you'll fight for him. He's had a rough life and he's not used to people caring for him. He's not used to caring for anyone. I think he's scared of you."

"Scared of me?"

"I think it scares him to know that he could have someone special in his life. He doesn't know how to handle it."

Alex didn't say anymore. She let the information her mom had just shared sink in. She finished her breakfast and went to start on the cake.

Alex was sitting on the beach later that day. It had been over two hours since her mom drove her to Nick's house to deliver the cake. He wasn't at home, but his mom's boyfriend took it. He had made her really uncomfortable the way he stared at her. She wondered about the people that had been in Nick's life. She knew that he could protect himself now, but she wondered how things had been for him as a little boy. She had a feeling it hadn't been good. She was watching the waves come in when she noticed him standing there a few feet away. She was afraid he'd turn and leave before talking to her, so she jumped up and quickly walked to him.

"Hi," she said looking at him up close for the first time. He was gorgeous.

"You shouldn't have went to my house. Don't do it again," he said.

His tone wasn't harsh, he was simply stating a fact, but it hurt to hear him say it. She closed her eyes to keep her tears back.

"Most people would say thank you for the cake, but whatever," she said when she opened her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Alex… it's just it's not safe for you to be at my house. My mom's friends are jerks and I don't want you around them. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he replied.

She shivered when he said her name, but she ignored it to get out what she needed to say.

"Well you did and you have. I've waited to meet you for three weeks now. I don't want you watching me from afar. I want to be able to see you and talk to you. My family is having a cookout tomorrow night at seven o'clock. My sisters' imprinters will be there. I'm asking you to come," she said. Nick started to interrupt, but she kept talking. "If you can't do this for me then don't come around my house again."

She turned and walked a few feet away before turning back around.

"Seven o'clock and I meant what I said. I want to be your friend Nick. The ball is in your court."

She didn't look back again as she walked down the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Jacob took his sweet time making his sandwich in the kitchen, trying to be inconspicuous to his eavesdropping on Juliet's phone conversation.

"No really Nahuel it's fine. If they can hook up your cable this evening then stay and have that done. You can come to the next cookout," Juliet said. "Yes I'll be over tomorrow. You too, bye."

Jacob could see her look at him from the corner of his eye, but he pretended not to notice. He stuck his head back in the refrigerator and pretended to look for something else until she left the room. He waited until he heard her turn on her stereo and then he grabbed the phone and called Seth.

"Hey man change of plans. We are flying solo tonight, got it?" Jacob was listening intently to Seth on the other end of the phone and didn't notice Nessie standing with her arms crossed watching him. "Good. Sounds like a plan. See you then."

Jacob hung up the phone and turned around.

"What's flying solo mean?" Nessie asked.

"Shh," Jacob said placing his finger over his lips.

"Don't shush me! What were you talking about? Was that Se-," she was going to say Seth, but Jacob grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and started running before she knew what hit her.

When he was a good distance from the house he sat her down.

"Sorry Ness, but you were talking too loud," Jacob said.

"What's going on Jacob?" Nessie had been a little suspicious of Jacob's behavior lately.

"Nothing. Nahuel can't make it tonight, so I was telling Seth so he could come alone," Jacob said.

"So you called him and told him not to bring Jenna," Nessie asked.

"Yep," Jacob replied.

"Jacob you can't do that! I told you to stay out of this and let them figure it out! You can't expect Seth to dump his date at the last minute just because you tell him to," Nessie said.

"Nessie you don't understand. He didn't care, he didn't really want to bring her anyways," Jacob replied.

"How do you know that?" Nessie asked getting very frustrated with her husband.

Jacob sighed loudly.

"It's a long story, but to make it short Seth doesn't really care about Jenna, but Juliet is jealous of Jenna, so we thought it would help her realize how much she likes Seth if we kept Jenna around," Jacob explained.

"Jacob Black I can not believe you and Seth would do something like this! I mean I don't particularly care for the woman, but she doesn't deserve to be used like that," Nessie said.

Jacob snorted, "Yeah but its fine for her to use Seth. She's still seeing that other guy on the side."

"No!" Nessie gasped. "How do you know that!"

He had her full attention now.

"Well he can smell him on her when she comes over to see him for one thing and we followed her. She's seeing her married professor and comes to Seth when he's home with his wife," Jacob explained.

"That's terrible! How's Seth dealing with all this?" Nessie asked.

"Well he felt guilty at first. He thought he should let the wife know what was going on behind their backs, but he didn't want to break up their home, they have two kids."

"He's not upset about Jenna though?"

"Nope," Jacob said popping the "p". "I think he gets a kick out of stringing her along. She's helping him win over Juliet and he gets his revenge at the same time. It's a win-win situation for him."

"Wait a minute. How do you know that Juliet is jealous of Jenna?" Nessie asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ness?" Jacob laughed.

Nessie couldn't help but smile at her husband's cocky attitude.

"Yes to me, but I pick up things like that with the girls. How did _you_ know?" she asked poking his chest with her finger.

Jacob sighed, "Sidney told me."

"I knew it! She's telling you things and that's why you're letting her go out with Embry!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Ness its fine. It's not a big deal. Embry's like her best friend. He looks out for her. I have no worries when he's with her," Jacob said.

This time Nessie laughed.

"What's been on Embry's mind lately when you two have been running patrol?" Nessie asked.

"Huh come to think of it we haven't run together since before the bonfire," Jacob said.

"Interesting," Nessie raised her eyebrows at Jacob.

"What?" Jacob questioned.

Well if he hadn't noticed the looks and tension between Sidney and Embry she wasn't going to point it out to him. One imprint relationship at a time was probably all he could handle anyways.

"Nothing. So you and Seth have a little covert operation going on huh?" Nessie asked.

"I'd like to fill you in Ness, but it's confidential," Jacob said smiling at her.

"Oh sure, don't include me in on our daughter's life. I just gave birth to her," Nessie said rolling her eyes. "But you know what I don't want to know anyways, because when this blows up in your face I want no part in it. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

"You're just saying that because you know I won't talk. You really want to know," Jacob said trying to egg her on.

"I don't want to know," Nessie sang.

"You know," Jacob said stroking her cheek. "I'm sure you have ways of making me talk."

"Probably," Nessie said kissing his hand. "But I seriously want no part in this."

"Nessie please try to make me talk," Jacob whined. "It's been a long time since I've got to take you in the woods."

Nessie started laughing.

"Take me in the woods?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Jacob winked at her," Well if you insist."

Then he pounced on her.

* * *

It seemed like time had stopped and was not moving. Alex tried to stop from looking at the clock, but her eyes constantly roamed back to it. She had felt much more confident yesterday when she gave Nick the ultimatum, but now she wondered if that had been a wise move. If he didn't show, he wouldn't come around any more. She had told him not to. Why couldn't he be easy like Embry and Seth? She and Nick really weren't compatible at all. She was the quiet good girl and he was definitely the bad boy. Sidney had told her a little bit about him, getting her information from Embry. Nick liked to fight and he liked his women. She wondered what they all had that she didn't. She closed her eyes remembering being up close to him yesterday. He wasn't as big or muscular as her dad, but he was definitely strong and incredibly gorgeous. She imagined how it would feel to be wrapped in his arms. If he would just give her a chance, she knew she could love him like no one else ever had.

* * *

Juliet looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that she should feel ashamed for wearing a low cut top just to get attention from Seth, but she was doing it anyway. This was so unlike her, but she loved the attention. She loved Nahuel. She really did, just not the same as before. Imprinting had changed everything. Before they moved here she was so sure that Nahuel was the one for her and now she wasn't as sure. The more time she spent with Seth, the more attracted to him she became. He was amazing! If only things were different. She was with Nahuel and he was with Jenna. She felt irritated just thinking about the girl. She had never disliked someone as much as she did Jenna. She had no idea what Seth saw in her. It was all she could do to refrain from attacking her on several occasions. But if she was what Seth wanted, she wouldn't stand in his way. She knew Seth was attracted to her too though and it excited her in knowing that he wanted her. She loved the looks he would give her and the way if felt when he would touch her. She smiled when she thought about all of the "accidental" ways he found to touch her. She often wondered if Nahuel or Jenna noticed how things were between them. She knew what they were doing was wrong. It felt like it was something forbidden and that left her feeling excited! She couldn't stop her growing attraction to him and she didn't think she wanted to!

* * *

Savannah jerked awake. How had she fallen asleep this early watching TV? As she got older her visions were becoming clearer, but she was certain that the dream that she just had was a vision. She wouldn't tell her sisters yet because it wouldn't happen tonight, but they were definitely fighting some vampires in the near future. It made her sad that she hadn't been there with them in the vision. She climbed off of her bed and went over to the mirror.

"I'm not going to be little forever and when I do finally phase I'm going to be the best vampire hunter in the whole world," she said smiling to herself.

* * *

Sidney was sitting at the counter in the kitchen looking at a magazine when Embry came in. She looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Dad and mom are outside at the grill," she said.

Embry sighed and nodded, waiting for her advance on him. This was their typical routine and he had come to expect it. Anytime the parents weren't around always led to a quick make out session. It was fun and great except for the guilt that came afterwards. He was starting to want Sidney like he had never wanted anyone before and having to look her parents in the eye when he was having these thoughts about her were rough. He was very thankful that the Cullens had postponed their visit for a few weeks. Edward didn't need to be in his head right now.

To say he was shocked was an understatement when Sidney said, "Let's not keep them waiting." Then walked out of the room without so much as touching him. What the hell was she doing and why was he so disappointed.

Sidney smiled to herself. She knew Embry wanted her, but it was very frustrating having to do all the work herself because he had "guilt" issues. Just once she wanted him to initiate the physical contact. Let Operation: Play Hard to Get begin.

* * *

It was 6:56 when the phone rang and Alex already knew who it was. She walked over to the phone and let it ring five times before picking it up. She thought her heart was going to hammer out of her chest.

"Hello."

There was a pause before she heard his voice.

"Alex… I can't come to your house tonight," the dreaded words that she was afraid to hear were out. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but before she could say anything he shocked her with his next sentence. "Meet me at the beach, the same spot you were at yesterday. I'll be there at nine o'clock."

He didn't give her a chance to answer before he hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Can I go down to the beach for a little bit?" Alex asked her mother.

"I'd rather you not go alone this late Alex," Nessie answered. She took in Alex's anxious expression.

"I won't be alone," she whispered.

"Nick?" Nessie mouthed.

Alex nodded. Unfortunately her dad had been listening too.

"No," Jacob answered.

For a brief moment Alex felt like throwing a temper tantrum. She couldn't believe that they wouldn't even let her go to the beach to see Nick.

"Jake, Savannah could go along with her," Nessie stated.

"He can come to the house if he wants to see her. She doesn't need to go meet him somewhere," Jacob said.

"Daddy please," Alex begged. "I don't have any way of calling him back."

Jacob looked into Alex's big green eyes and knew he couldn't break her heart any more.

"Savannah tell me everything you see and be back here in thirty minutes," Jacob said.

"Dad it's going to take us at least ten minutes to walk there," Alex protested.

"Thirty minutes take it or leave it," Jacob huffed.

"Fine. Come on Savannah," Alex sighed.

Nessie watched Alex and Savannah head down the path to the beach. She glanced over at Sidney who was ignoring Embry and Juliet who was so lost into her conversation with Seth that she was oblivious to everything else. Tomorrow she was going to have a talk with her. She knew her feelings for Seth had changed and it wasn't fair to lead Nahuel on. As hard as it would be to tell him, Juliet needed to let Nahuel go. She glanced at Jacob and motioned for him to follow her into the house.

"Goodnight everyone," she called out.

Sidney and Embry responded and Nessie smiled when she realized Seth and Juliet didn't even hear her. Jacob was right about them needing to be alone.

When they reached their bedroom, Nessie stretched out on the bed and started reading a magazine. Jacob laid beside her and looked smugly when he said, "Did you see the way Juliet and Seth were acting?"

Nessie looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"My doing," Jacob smirked. "Just call me the love doctor."

Nessie started laughing, "You are worse than Emmett."

Jacob reached his hand over and started playing with her hair.

"I believe someone doubted my plan earlier. I think she owes me an apology," Jacob said.

"Well just wait and see how everything turns out before I apologize, but you were right about giving them some space. It did change things," Nessie said.

"You think things are going to take off now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I do," Nessie said smiling. "Jake I think we need to talk to Embry though. We need to give him our permission to date Sidney."

"Ness I already told you he doesn't see her like that," Jacob replied.

"Jacob the poor man is going to get an ulcer from the guilt of wanting to be with her," Nessie said.

"Ness," Jacob started to argue.

"I've seen them kissing Jacob. He likes her," Nessie replied. "But he feels guilty."

Jacob's eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jacob snapped.

Nessie grabbed his arm.

"Wait just a minute Jacob Black. You are fine with Juliet and Seth, what's your problem with Sidney and Embry," Nessie said.

"She is just a child Nessie," Jacob argued.

"There is one year's difference in Juliet and Sidney's age Jake," Nessie reminded him. "Our little stair step girls, one year apart. They are all old enough to date, well except Savannah of course."

"What the hell were we thinking having them so close in age!" Jacob asked. "No father should have to deal with three of his daughters dating at the same time. Thank God we spaced out Savannah or I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Aw it's been fun Jake, you know that," Nessie said.

"Yeah but now it gives me a headache. So Sidney is in love with Embry?" Jacob asked.

"Sidney is physically attracted to Embry, I'm not sure if it's real love yet, but I'm sure that will come soon enough," Nessie replied.

"Do you remember when you fell in love with me?" Jacob asked kissing Nessie's neck.

"Yes," Nessie said as Jacob continued working on her neck.

"At the bonfire when we celebrated your seventh birthday." Jacob said at the same time Nessie said, "When I was around thirteen physically. "

"Huh?" Jacob asked. "You told me you loved me at that bonfire."

"I became insanely attracted to you when I was around thirteen. I read this book and it opened up a whole new world for me. After reading that book, I realized there was a whole new dimension that our relationship could go." Jacob waited for her to say _Romeo and Juliet_ or one of those other lame classics Bella had Nessie read but he sat up straight when he heard Nessie say '_Savage Beats_'. "That book changed everything."

"I had gone to town with Charlie and I went into a convenience store to get us a drink and I walked past the book rack and I spotted this book with a shirtless, buff, native man holding a pale, curly red-head in a passionate embrace. I remember thinking that could be me and Jake and I bought it. I spent the rest of the afternoon in my mom's old room reading that book, and let's just say I never saw you in the same way again." Nessie fanned herself for emphasis.

Jacob's mouth was hanging open. "At thirteen, you fell in love with me? " he asked shocked.

"Well, at thirteen I started feeling attracted to you. I knew I loved you when I was reading _Savage Desires_, and it took me awhile to track book two down, so I was probably around fourteen then." She took a second to look at Jacob and then continued on with her story. "I would fantasize that I was Delilah, the woman that IronHorse , who I would imagine you to be, took captive. Let's just say that those two had a very, very passionate love affair."

"How did you keep this from your parents, because I know if they knew I was staring in your sex fantasy's I never would have been allowed to see you again?"

"I asked mom to shield my thoughts, because as a growing girl I deserved my privacy too, and she agreed so my mind was free to roam." Nessie laughed.

"So when you were in your room reading, you were actually reading…"

"Smut." Nessie answered for him.

"Smut that I stared in?"

"Yep!" Nessie laughed at Jacob's shocked face.

"I feel so dirty." Jacob groaned. "I remember you going through this phase when you would giggle and blush a lot when you looked at me, but I never dreamed you were having perverted thoughts about me."

"What can I say babe, I couldn't resist you. In _Savage Desires_, IronHorse was killed in battle and Delilah became his brother's lover and I stopped reading it. I was outraged that she could be with someone else and I knew then that I was in love with you. In my mind you were IronHorse, and I knew then that you would be the only man that I would ever want. I knew in reality I was still too young for you, that and the fact that I was flat-chested and didn't have heaving bosom's, so I waited till I was older to confess my love to you."

"Heaving bosom's?" Jacob asked laughing.

"Delilah's bosom's heaved and quivered a lot in the book." Nessie laughed "I had to wait till my body matched hers!"

"Ok I gotta see this book that started our love affair." Jacob said.

"I don't have it anymore." Nessie laughed.

"No you got something even better! Show me. I'll be IronHorse and you can be Delilah." Jacob said grabbing her hand and placing it on his cheek.

"Maybe later babe, it's almost time for Alex and Savannah to get back. You go and make nice with Nick. You have that poor boy terrified to even come to our house," Nessie said.

"Fine, but when I get back I want to see some heaving bosoms," Jacob laughed.

"We'll see," Nessie said.

Jacob saw Nessie yawn. He rushed back over and pulled the pillows out from under her head and tossed them onto the floor.

"Hey!" Nessie protested.

"I don't want you to fall asleep. You don't need to be too comfortable," Jacob replied.

Jacob met Sidney and Juliet coming back into the house.

"Embry and Seth gone for the night?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"Well goodnight. I'm going to go to bed and read," Sidney said.

Jacob stopped. If sweet little innocent Nessie read smut it was hard to tell what Sidney was reading. He was going to have to check her books.

"Watch TV for a change. That's not normal wanting to read books all the time," Jacob said. "Sit."

He motioned to the couch. Juliet and Sidney looked at each other and sat down. Jacob was flipping through the channels.

"Garbage, trash, garbage, aha TV Land, good wholesome family entertainment!" he said. "You're going to love this show. I remember watching the reruns when I was a little kid."

"What the heck is 'The Brady Bunch'?" Juliet asked.

"Eww look at their clothes!" Sidney gasped. "What century is this from?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Jake she's reading one of my books its fine," Nessie called out.

"Not helping hun," Jacob called back.

"Murder mystery," Nessie said.

"Fine," Jacob grumbled. "But I'm going to need to see your books tomorrow."

* * *

"What are you doing Alex; I thought you were in a hurry to get there?" Savannah sat on the tree log watching her sister pace back and forth.

"I am, but I don't need him to know that so I have to be late," Alex replied.

"What if he thinks you aren't coming and leaves?" Savannah asked.

"Crap let's go!" Alex took off running.

"I'll close my eyes when we get there," Savannah said. "Dad said to tell him what I see, so if I close my eyes I won't see anything."

"Thanks Savannah. You're pretty great, you know that?"

"Yeah I know," she smiled.

Nick was getting ready to leave. He couldn't believe she stood him up.

"Hey!" he heard her yell from the beach.

He turned and walked back to her.

"Thought you weren't coming," he said a little more harshly than he meant to.

It bothered him more than he thought possible thinking she didn't want to see him. He had always called the shots with the other girls and they never kept him waiting. He didn't really like the turn of events.

"I almost didn't. You didn't give me a chance to say that I needed to ask first. I almost didn't get to come," Alex said.

"Other girls don't ask, they sneak out," Nick said.

"You do realize that it would be impossible for me to sneak out with my parents' right!" she snapped at him.

"Yeah sorry, I forget how big of an ass your dad can be," Nick laughed. He was surprised to be met with a glare.

"No he is not! My dad is a great man and maybe if you didn't act like such an ass yourself he would be nicer to you," she turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Damn you're sensitive. Sorry."

"Would you like me to insult your father?" Alex asked.

He shrugged, "Go ahead, it would all be true."

Alex forgot for a minute that she and Nick had different family backgrounds.

"I don't want to fight Nick. I want us to be friends," she sighed.

"Me too," Nick replied. "I liked the cake by the way."

Alex smiled, "I wasn't sure what kind of cake you liked for your birthday, but chocolate is my specialty."

"I don't remember ever having a cake for my birthday, so chocolate is now my favorite," Nick said.

Alex looked up at his face, but Nick didn't look away from the water. She couldn't believe that no one had ever given him a birthday cake. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and give him a big hug. Savannah's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I think it's time to go Alex," she said.

Nick turned around to look at Savannah. She waved at him and he nodded his head at her.

"I've got to go," Alex sighed.

"You just got here," Nick said.

"Nick I have curfews and I have to ask before I can do things. Call me tomorrow. Maybe we can work out a time to get together," she said.

Nick didn't answer her. Alex started to walk away, but she knew she would never sleep if she left it like this.

"I'd really like to see you again. Will you call me?" she asked.

Nick turned back and looked at her. His eyes immediately drawn to her mouth. He had never seen such luscious lips before. Before he even thought about what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her. Breaking away he smiled and said, "Yeah I'll call you."

He turned and walked away.

Alex stood frozen with a big grin on her face. The cocky jerk kissed her! He really kissed her! And he said he would call. She wanted to jump up and down and scream, but keeping her dignity she quickly walked over to Savannah and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't see anything," Savannah whispered.

"Ok."

"Well how was it?" Savannah asked.

"I thought you didn't see anything."

"I may have peeked just a little."

"It was perfect," Alex smiled.

* * *

Jacob was waiting for Nick in the woods. Nick stopped a few feet from him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I just want to clear the air and then you can go," Jacob said. "You will not call my daughter and tell her to sneak out and meet you. You can show her respect by coming over to the house and picking her up. I'm sorry if I scared you and you're afraid to come to my home."

"I'm not afraid!" Nick snapped.

Jacob just smirked.

"I went in a house full of vampires alone to see my girl. You need to man up boy. The rest of the family will be here to visit soon and let me tell you if Emmett and Jasper sense fear they'll eat you alive."

With that Jacob turned and walked away. And Nessie said he wasn't nice.

Nick was stunned. Did Jacob Black just give him permission to date his daughter?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Juliet stood at the end of the hallway willing her legs to move to number twenty-four, Nahuel's apartment. After her mother had talked to her this morning she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She had rehearsed her speech with Alex and Sidney several times, but now she felt like she was going to throw up. She wished now she had brought her sisters with her for support. Life was so complicated. She had gone from zero boys to two in a few weeks apart. Seth was who she belonged with. She knew that, but she didn't want to hurt Nahuel either. He was the first man to show any romantic interest in her and he had awakened feelings in her she never knew existed. She shuddered for a moment remembering how his lips and his strong warm hands felt on her. His voice alone made her weak in the knees. Then she thought of how another set of hands had made her shudder also even when they just barely touched her. How comfortable and safe Seth made her feel. How he made her laugh and when he looked at her how it made her heart race. They hadn't kissed yet, but she knew his lips would feel amazing too. She wanted Seth and they couldn't progress any farther until she broke it off with Nahuel, and Seth broke if off with Jenna.

Taking a deep breath she started walking towards his door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door and smiled at Nahuel when he opened it. She could do this and she hoped he would understand. He had been alone for so many years it pained her to break his heart now. To say he looked surprised to see her was an understatement.

"Nahuel, can I come in? I probably should have called first, but I knew you would be home," she said.

When she looked past him she noticed a trail of clothing lying on the floor. Women's clothing and none of it belonged to her. Her eyes shot up to Nahuel's face.

"We should talk in the hallway. She's still asleep," he reached for her hand to lead her out but she jerked it away.

Juliet now had a new set of feelings to add to her growing up. Betrayal, hurt, and jealousy. How could he do this to her? She hadn't even kissed Seth!

"Juliet, I am so sorry you had to find out about this. I have a problem Juliet. I cannot seem to commit to one woman. You should feel proud though because I lasted longer with you then anyone. I thought I was actually cured when I was with you before we moved here. I wanted to be with you, I wanted to have you as my mate."

Juliet couldn't find her voice to say anything, everything suddenly sounded funny like it was far away. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, afraid she was about to pass out.

"How many women have you been with since we have been together?" she managed to get out.

"A few, I do not keep count. They mean nothing Juliet, its just sex! If you were in my bed at night, maybe I wouldn't feel the need to seek comfort elsewhere."

"You're blaming me for this? I'm glad we didn't sleep together Nahuel because you make me sick! You said that I'm the only girl you've ever been serious about!" she exclaimed.

"Yes well I also struggle with lying," Nahuel replied hanging his head. "I am still the same man Juliet. All of the fun times and wonderful memories we've shared have been true. I just enjoy having sex with a lot of different women. I couldn't very well tell you the truth about that could I. I can try to do better now that you know; maybe you can help me change. We can work on it together."

"Are you insane! Go home Nahuel! I never want to see you again! I can not believe how stupid I've been. Oh and by the way, I'm breaking up with you! I'm with Seth now," she got up and started back down the hallway.

"Juliet please don't tell your mother about this. Nessie would be so disappointed in me and her friendship means so much to me!" Nahuel called out.

"Oh, I'm telling mom! The whole family will be up tomorrow! I'm telling them all!" she marched down the hallway towards the elevator and never looked back.

They had all thought Nahuel was so sweet and innocent. They had even felt sorry for him for being all alone! How on Earth her grandfather never knew Nahuel was a lying sex addict was beyond her.

* * *

Alex looked cautiously at Sidney. Her sister had reached her limit and she wasn't sure what Sidney would do. She and Nick were on a double date with Sidney and Embry. Between the movies and now at the diner, Embry had run into ten ex-girlfriends. Nick had also run into a few, but she was trying not to think about it. He had a past; she'd have to deal with it. He was with her now. Sidney wasn't dealing so well with Embry's. She had never seen her sister so jealous.

The door opened making the bell ring and they all looked up. A blond with a lot of make-up and very tight clothing came in. When she saw Embry she smiled and made her way over. Embry audibly gulped, Nick smirked, and Alex made plans in getting Sidney out of the restaurant before bloodshed occurred.

"Embry Call you didn't call me. You bad boy you," she purred as she walked past and sat at a table with a few of the other girls Embry knew.

Alex wondered if they had an Embry Call Support Group meeting going on.

"Bathroom," Sidney said getting up and Alex immediately followed after her sister.

She saw Sidney wipe the corner of her eye and was shocked to see a tear. Sidney never cried. She went into the stall and closed it, not saying a word. Something else besides jealousy was going on. Alex washed her hands and messed with her hair, waiting for her sister to come out. The door opened and the blond and another girl came in. They looked at Alex and stood beside her at the mirror, touching up their make-up.

_Like they need more_, Alex thought.

They had nothing on her big sister. Sidney was ten times prettier than them.

"He's so strong and so masculine. It was so funny to see a birthmark like that on his ass!" they both laughed.

Sidney came out of the stall and glared at them as she washed her hands.

The blond looked at Sidney and said, "Have you seen Embry's birthmark? I doubt it. You're a little young for him. I don't think he would go to a little girl when he could have a woman."

Sidney opened her mouth, but closed it without saying anything.

"Funny Embry didn't call you back. I guess he doesn't like old, used, and fake anymore," Alex said grabbing her sister's arm and pulling the door open.

Sidney cracked a smile.

"Thanks Alex," she said. "Would you help me find out what the birthmark is?"

Alex nodded.

When they sat back down Sidney jumped right in, "So has anyone heard any funny birthmark stories?"

Alex touched Embry's arm and immediately saw a shape that sort of resembled a bunny rabbit on his left cheek. She smiled and dropped her hand.

"No," Embry and Nick said at the same time.

"Oh well me neither," Sidney said. She looked at Alex.

Alex smiled and said, "Lapin." Knowing that Embry probably didn't speak French.

Before she could say anything Sidney's cell phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the number.

"It's Juliet," she said. "Hello. How did it go? What did he say? Are you ok?"

Alex couldn't make out anything Juliet was saying. She was obviously upset and talking way too fast.

"Unbelievable!" Sidney shouted. "Where are you at now? Pick me and Alex up. We're at the diner."

She snapped her phone shut.

"All men are jerks," she said.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked rubbing her arm.

Sidney narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nahuel can be the President of your SBC," she said.

"SBC?" Embry asked obviously confused.

"Slut Boy Club," Sidney said smiling at him.

Nick busted out laughing.

"You can not be serious Sidney," Embry said. "I'm sorry we've ran into a few girls from my past, but you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"A few? We've met eleven women today that you've been sexually involved with and we've only been to two places!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Sidney it's the past you are not going to be mad at me about my past are you?" Embry asked.

"You better believe it bunny butt!" Sidney said.

Nick started laughing harder. He remembered seeing Embry's birthmark when they phased. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

Sidney got up from the table. Embry grabbed her arm.

"It's like this with all the single guys in the pack Sidney. We've all been a little wild, it doesn't mean anything," Embry said.

"Yeah well why couldn't you have a past like my dad?" Sidney asked.

"If he hadn't been in love with Bella before he imprinted on your mom he would have probably been worse than the rest of us," he whispered.

"What!" Sidney and Alex gasped at the same time.

Embry looked at there shocked faces and realized that they didn't know about Jake and Bella's past. Great, could today get any worse.

Sidney looked out the window and saw Juliet pull up. She grabbed Alex's arm.

"Come on," she said.

Alex was so shocked by Embry's revelation that she didn't even say goodbye to Nick.

Just then a new waitress came on duty. She walked over to Embry and said, "Give me a call we need to go out again."

"Man you are a slut boy," Nick laughed.

"Let's get out of here," Embry said getting frustrated. He punched Nick very hard in the arm.

"Ow man you're going to pay for that when we get out of here!" Nick snapped.

A good fight, that's what Embry needed.

"We'll see boy, we'll see," Embry said.

* * *

After filling Juliet in, the girls made their way to Jacob's garage. He was getting ready to open it up in a week and he spent most of his free time getting the place ready. He smiled when he saw his girls pull in. He liked when they visited him at work. They used to like to help him work on cars, back before manicures and boys entered the picture.

"Hello father," Sidney said when they came in.

Well something was wrong. He was dad and daddy, but only father when someone was mad.

"So I guess you're excited to see grandma tomorrow huh?" Juliet asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked so much like Nessie when she did that. Not knowing where this was going he nodded as he picked up his bottle of soda.

"I've really missed her and Esme too," he answered before taking a long drink.

He spit it out of his mouth when Sidney asked, "Oh did you have a fling with her too?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Jacob stood stunned for a moment. Great this conversation again. He wondered if this embarrassing moment from his past would ever fade away or if it would have to be retold for generations to come. He looked at his three daughters who were all glaring at him and wondered how many more embarrassing moments he would have to endure with them. He thought the worst was when Nessie and Bella had taken Savannah on an overnight trip to see "Disney Princesses on Ice", leaving him in charge of the older girls. Juliet had called him as he was leaving work and informed him that she had started and was out of tampons. Sidney then got on the line and said she was usually a day behind Juliet, so while he was at the store to pick her up some pads. He rushed through the aisle, grabbed the stuff as quickly as he could, and headed out of the store with a red face. When he got home, he was informed the tampons needed to be gentle glide and POISE Pads were for bladder control. If he learned anything that day on his second trip to the store, it was don't rush something when you're embarrassed because you'll just have to do it over. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, but he was going to do it right. It was going to be a long evening.

"I never had a fling, unless you can call two kisses a fling," he said.

"You kissed them both!" Sidney yelled.

Alex gagged.

"Great, you're going to make Alex throw up dad!" Juliet snapped.

"I only kissed Bella, way before your mother was born," Jacob said holding his hands up.

"Oh, well that makes it alright," Sidney huffed.

"That is so gross," Alex spoke next. "How are we going to face grandma tomorrow?"

She looked at Jacob and shuddered.

"More like how do you face mom?" Juliet pointed at Jacob angrily.

"Ness, knows all about it, so why don't you little hot heads sit down," when they continued to stand and look at him, Jacob used his alpha voice. "Sit!"

They all three immediately did.

Jacob smirked and when he looked at his angry girls in their place sat three little girls pouting about not getting to go to Disney World. Alex still crossed her arms, Sidney still had her death glare, and Juliet's lips still stuck out when she pouted. He went over and grabbed his phone; he punched in the number, and waited for the voice that he never could get enough of.

"Hey babe, you and Savannah go out for dinner tonight. You'll never believe it, but our other three happy, beautiful daughters have decided to pay me a visit, so I'm going to order some pizza and they can help me out at the garage. Ok, you too. Love you, bye," he said hanging up.

He grabbed the phone book and called the pizza place and ordered a few pizzas to be delivered. He walked over and sat in front of the girls.

"Now the story I'm about to tell you has it all. Adventure, drama, heartache, pain, a little bit of humor, and most importantly love. This is a story about how a confused sixteen year old boy goes through and survives many obstacles to find a girl that he falls in love with and loves to this day with a passion that few could ever hope for or understand."

"You'd better be talking about mom," Sidney huffed.

"I'm talking about the beautiful, strong, smart, funny, and sometimes sassy Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black," he said winking.

* * *

Two hours later the girls were still entranced with their father's story. A locked door of family secrets came tumbling out of a closet they had never known existed.

"And at this particular bonfire, Nessie asked me to walk with her on the beach. We had walked for some time in total silence when she stopped me and wrapped her arms around me and told me that she loved me. She said she was ready and she stood up on her toes and kissed me softly on the lips. I have never tasted anything as sweet or as perfect as those lips, so being the greedy guy I am, I grabbed her and kissed her so long and hard that she almost passed out."

"Dad," Alex laughed.

"That's the truth; you can ask your mom. And that night started a love affair so full of passion that you aren't old enough to hear about it, so this is where I end my story," Jacob smiled. "Are we good now?"

"Yeah," Juliet, Sidney, and Alex said smiling at their dad.

"Sorry we jumped to the wrong conclusions," Juliet said getting up and hugging him.

"Sure, sure," he said.

"That's sweet that mom got her first kiss the night you two fell in love," Alex said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, well that wasn't her first kiss. Your mom got her first kiss from some human jerk named Tony."

"What!" the girls all gasped again.

"Around the time when Nessie was physically sixteen was when she found out about everything about me and Bella and the events surrounding her birth. She was a little angry, so she rebelled a bit and met Tony and dated him a few months. That's her story to tell, so you'll have to ask her about it," Jacob grumbled.

"Ooh you sound a little bitter there dad," Sidney laughed.

"Yeah well I got her in the end, so let's not talk about it," Jacob said.

Sidney couldn't help herself.

"I'm glad that you're my daddy and not Tony. You're sure you are my daddy, right?" she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"I've often wondered how I could possibly have a daughter as mean as you, but yeah I'm a hundred percent sure," he laughed messing up her hair and making her squeal. "It's getting late. You girls head on home and drive safe Juliet."

She nodded yes and said, "I'm glad our births weren't like mom's was. That was so awful; at least you could just sit back and enjoy it."

Jacob laughed, "Uh yeah thanks for making it so pleasant for me.

She smiled and she and her sisters headed out the door. Jacob shook his head and smiled, remembering moments from Juliet's birth.

"_You need to breath Ness, honey," he said. _

"_I'M BREATHING JACOB!" _

_Jacob looks at the monitor telling Nessie she's having another contraction. _

"_DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT JACOB! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHEN I'M HAVING A CONTRACTION! I'M NOT STUPID! THE EXCRUCIATING PAIN I FEEL TIPS ME OFF!"_

_Jacob trying to stroke Nessie's hair. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_Jacob sitting quietly in his chair by Nessie's side. _

"_Why won't you hold me Jacob? I'm hurting and I need you now. Why are you being so insensitive?" Nessie cries. _

_Jacob beating his head against the wall. _

"_Come on Ness, it's almost over. You can do it baby, push," he said. _

"_WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN JACOB! I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN! I think I'm splitting open! I'm never going to be able to sit down again!" _

_And then a few hours after Juliet's birth, Nessie finishes nursing her. _

"_Jake." _

"_Yeah babe?" _

"_I want to have another one." _

"_You're kidding me right?" _

_Nessie shook her head no and smiled, "I want another one. They can grow up together and be best friends. As soon as Carlisle says it's ok I want to start trying for another one." _

"_Nessie you said you didn't want anymore," Jacob said. _

"_I didn't mean it," she replied. "We made a beautiful baby together Jake. I didn't think it would be this way, but I already love her so much it's crazy. Thank you for loving me and giving me her." _

_She kissed his hand. _

Jacob smiled as he turned off the lights and locked up.

* * *

Jacob walked into a quite house and saw Nessie sitting on the couch waiting for him. She was biting her lip, a sure sign she was worried about something.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Daddy called, they're at the house. We'll go over first thing in the morning. He needs to talk with you," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"The Volturi want to meet with the family," she said.

Jacob immediately tensed.

"Why? Does he know why?" he asked.

"He thinks they want our help," she replied.

Jacob snorted, "Yeah like that's going to happen."

"Alice is having visions of a man. He's trying to overthrow the Volturi," she said.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Jacob questioned.

"I don't know maybe it's not or maybe he'll be even worse," she shrugged.

"Hey now why are you so concerned about this?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Because it means it will be more dangerous for you. Whether the Volturi come or this guy comes it's not going to be good. I've just had a bad feeling ever since daddy called," she said.

"I'll be ok babe, you know it's my job."

"I know. I just wish sometimes your only job was a mechanic and we were all just a normal family without having to deal with stuff like this all the time."

"Yeah well if I were just a human mechanic I could already tell you I wouldn't be this buff," he said flexing his arms making Nessie laugh as he hoped it would. "I'm serious." He laughed with her.

"I know, I've seen your pictures from before you phased. You were tall and so skinny," she said.

"Hey now," Jacob growled in her ear.

Nessie turned and crawled on his lap and kissed up his neck, when she reached his ear she whispered, "But I wouldn't have cared. You would still be the most amazing, kindest, most beautiful man I've ever seen."

He kissed her

"And here I always thought you loved me for my body," he said.

Nessie smiled.

"Nope. I love what is in here," she said laying her hand over his heart. "And what's in here." She touched his head.

"You love me for my mind? I mean I always knew I was smart, but I never knew it turned you on," he said.

"Immensely," she whispered.

"Well it's a good thing for you that I did phase or I wouldn't have been able to do this," he said standing up with her in his arms.

"Yeah your arms were pretty scrawny," she laughed.

"Ha, ha. Read any good books lately?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, I think you might like 'Cruise Ship Excursions'," she said.

"Oh yeah," Jacob growled heading to their bedroom.

Tonight he wouldn't think about the future, Edward could fill him in tomorrow when they met with the Cullens.

* * *

**A/N: **I've now added Jacob, Nessie, Seth, and Embry to the who I see as who part of my profile. I've also added two of my other stories to that as well. Thanks to Isle Gomez and readinggirl61 for your reviews, since I can't thank you in a PM. Reviews make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

The pitch black darkness of the room did not bother the couple as they searched through the desk drawers of the office.

"Bingo," the girl said, holding up an envelope and picture.

"What is it?" the man asked.

The girl smiled and cleared her throat dramatically, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and here's the good part. 'And as you can see J., my granddaughters are quite the little beauties and the light of our family's eye. They are each very unique and my husband and I love spoiling them rotten. After all that's what grandparents do. We're very happy to hear how much you're enjoying retirement. Take care. B.'. And on the back of the picture we have names, Juliet, Sidney, Alex, and Savannah. I'd bet my life that B. is Bella Cullen."

The man smiled, "Darling you're already dead. Elliot will be very pleased with you."

"Well darling Elliot will be pleased with you too. After all you're the one who found out about Mr. Jenks," the woman said.

"We have something the Volturi don't. Names and faces. Now we just have to find them first," the man said. "I wonder if human blood is the same as wine. Do you think it tastes better as it ages?"

"Hmm, well he is rather old. There's only one way to find out," she replied as they made their way into J. Jenks' bedroom.

* * *

Embry had picked Seth up and now they were making their way over to Nick's house to get him. They had been invited for brunch at the Cullen's. Seth was smiling at Embry.

"What? You've been staring and smiling at me for five minutes now!" Embry snapped.

"I was just waiting for you to tell me about yesterday," Seth replied.

"You heard huh," Embry muttered.

"Oh yeah, I phased last night while Nick was running patrol. He gave me a front row seat of your first date," Seth said laughing. "It was very amusing."

"I think I was set up man. I mean come on, we live in a small town, but that was too much of a coincidence to run into that many ex-girlfriends," Embry sighed.

"Well I wouldn't call them all ex-girlfriends. At least half were one-nighters as best I can recall, that is unless you went back for seconds after I left for college," Seth replied.

"Just two. Like I said, it's a small town, sometimes you have to go back for seconds until someone new pops up," Embry said.

"It was actually a wedding planning session at the restaurant," Seth said.

Embry looked at him.

"Mom knows Julie's mom and was telling Charlie about it over dinner. Surprisingly you made it with all the bridesmaids, but not the bride," Seth laughed.

Embry shook his head, "Three times."

Seth's eyebrows shot up, "Julie, no way!"

Embry nodded, "Sidney looked at me with total disgust man. I never thought about something like this happening when I was." Embry paused looking for the right word. Dating, nope, screwing around, that fit better.

"When you were in your Slut Boy Club," Seth snorted.

Embry rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"Look man, she'll get over it. I know it's weird for you, you've never gone out with a girl you haven't had sex with and Sidney's great, but she's a teenager. A teenager who's never dated. She doesn't have a past, so she doesn't like it that you do," Seth explained.

"You know there's only about a year apart between Sidney and Juliet's age right?" Embry asked.

"It's different, Juliet's more mature," Seth said.

"Sidney's not immature, she's just passionate," Embry felt the need to defend her.

"Ok, ok, I don't want a broken nose like you gave Nick yesterday. So let's drop it," Seth said.

Embry laughed remembering his fight with Nick.

"I'll tell you something, but you better not let it slip," Embry said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"The kid almost had me a couple times," Embry said.

"I'm starting to like him. Alex has been good for him. He's different now that he has someone to care about," Seth said.

"Yeah, he's growing on me, it almost makes me feel bad for what we're about to do," Embry replied.

* * *

Nick came out of the house as soon as Embry blew the horn. When he got in they all said hey and rode in silence for awhile.

"You must be a little nervous," Seth turned around and smiled at him.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on dude, you're going to meet your girl's entire family. And not just any family, but a vampire family. You'd be an idiot not to be nervous," Seth said.

"Man, I remember how awful it was for Jake in the beginning. They tried to kill him a few times. It got to the point that we had to go with him for back up. The smell is going to be bad. Your nose will be burning for hours, so be prepared. My nose burned so bad the first time, it started to bleed. They almost got me that day, but I got away. But don't worry; you've got me, Seth, and Jake for protection. And advice, the Cullens are great, but very protective over their family, especially the girls. Now Edward and Bella are extremely close with Juliet, which works out great for Seth because, well, he and Edward have always loved each other," Embry said.

Seth punched him in the arm, making him swerve the car.

"Now Savannah is Esme and Carlisle's pet," Embry continued as if nothing happened. "And Sidney is close with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett's cool, I've learned to tolerate Rosalie over the years, so we're good there. You, well, I'm a little concerned for. Has Alex mentioned Jasper and Alice to you?"

"Uh, yeah, she said she's really close to them and she's been excited about seeing them again. He's an empath right and she can see the future?" Nick asked.

"Yep, that's right. Did she say anything about them though, specific stuff?" Seth asked.

"Nope, that's it why?" Nick asked.

Seth and Embry exchanged a quick smile.

Embry blew out a long breath, "Well, they're crazy about Alex and well, out of all the vamps, they're the craziest. We'll help you out as much as we can today. Just try to keep a feel on the situation. If you start feeling, oh I don't know, scared shitless and fell like you're going to wet yourself, let one of use know so we can get you out of the room before Alex sees it. Or if you feel so sleepy that drool is running out of your mouth and you can't open your eyes, me or Seth will punch you or something to snap you out of it. He'll probably do something to make you look really stupid in front of Alex; he loves to do stuff like that."

Embry looked at Nick in the rearview mirror and almost lost it when he saw the panic on his face. He hadn't had this much fun since they used to get to pick on Seth. The joys of having a "younger brother".

"Try to impress him. Talk about stuff he's into, try to get on his good side," Seth added.

"What's he into?" Nick asked.

Before Seth could answer Embry cut in, "Jasper was an officer in the Civil War; he's definitely a military man. He served in the Union Army."

Seth looked at Embry in shock. Was he trying to get Nick killed?

"He loves to talk about the North's victory over the South and anything relating to Grant. Grant is one of his heroes," Embry said. "That should help you out for some conversation tips. And Alice, well out of all the Cullens, she's the most dangerous. Don't let her small size and perky attitude fool you. That's what she wants, to lure you in. Do not make eye contact or touch her, it freaks Jasper out and you don't want to set him off. Well that's it we're here."

Nick gulped and opened the car door and got out. Seth whispered lowly to Embry, "Dude I think you went too far."

"Nah, I don't think Jasper will do anything. If it gets too much we'll let him know. Keep your thoughts to yourself though. Nick's got balls. I would have jumped out of the car and ran home," Embry said.

"Well this should be interesting," Seth said getting out of the car.

"Oh come on you know all of our pranks helped to mold you into the man you are today," Embry said.

"Yeah trust no one," Seth rolled his eyes.

* * *

The Cullens were all outside with Jacob's family. They had tables set out on the lawn. Esme and Bella had gone all out considering only a few of them would be eating, although Jacob and the wolves would make up for all the Cullens.

Nick glanced nervously around at everyone and saw Alex smiling at him. He took a deep breath; her smile would give him the strength to get through this day. Jacob had told him to man up, he would show them all. Alex walked over and got him by the hand and led him around making introductions. When they reached Jasper and Alice, Alex let go of his hand.

"And this is Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice," Alex said.

"Nick, Alex has told us so many things about you. We're very happy to meet you," Alice said reaching out her hand.

Nick ignored her hand and never made eye contact, merely nodding his head. He looked at Jasper and noticed his grey shirt.

"Whoa man how did you get in that color? What would Grant think about that?" Nick asked laughing. He looked at Alex and winked at her. He didn't notice the shocked look on her face.

Jacob yelled for Nick to come over to the table.

"I'm so sorry," Alex said looking at her aunt and uncle. "I don't know why he's acting like that."

"It might have something to do with the fact that Seth is singing Yankee Doodle over and over in his head and Embry is reciting his multiplication tables," Edward said smiling at Alex. "Nick seems to be under the impression that Jasper served in the Union and Alice is very dangerous and he should avoid all contact with her."

"Oh how cute," Alice laughed. "I like this. Usually everyone's afraid of Rose."

Alex crossed her arms and huffed, "That's just mean. This is his first time meeting everyone and he was nervous enough already."

"Yes well he's very nervous now considering the fact that he's afraid Jasper will humiliate him in front of you. And he still came. I think he's rather taken with you Alex," he winked.

Alex smiled and bit on her lower lip. A habit that she inherited from Bella and Nessie.

"Well I think that Embry and Seth need to be punished," she said watching them laugh with Sidney and Juliet.

"Me too Alex," Jasper smiled.

Edward laughed reading Jasper's thoughts.

"You might want to fill in your sisters first Alex, I don't want you three fighting," Alice said.

Alex nodded and with a determined look in her eyes walked over to her sisters. She smiled sweetly at Embry and Seth, "Could you keep Nick company? Sidney and Juliet are needed in the house."

Watching the girls disappear in the house Edward said, "While you entertain everyone Jasper, Bella and I will discuss the situation with Jacob and Nessie."

He dreaded the conversation they were going to have.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so I've redid my first one-shot Nessie's First Kiss. It's a lot longer now and in my opinion it's a lot better, so if you check it out let me know what you think. Also let me know what you think about this chapter. I love getting reviews and I want to know what people think about this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Your boyfriends are big jerks!" Alex whispered furiously, filling her sisters in on the situation.

Sidney's snort caused Juliet to burst into a fit of laughter. Alex narrowed her eyes at her sisters, but the laugher was soon contagious and she found herself laughing too.

"It's not funny," Alex finally managed to get out.

It had been this way ever since she could remember. If one of them started laughing, they all ended up laughing along too, even if it wasn't that funny.

"They could have got him hurt!" she finally managed to pull herself together.

"You're right, they shouldn't have done that, but you've heard dad tell the stories of the stuff they used to do to each other. This is just typical guy pranks. Nick's a big boy," Juliet tried to convince her sister.

"No she's right Juliet, they went a little overboard. They could have gotten him hurt or killed," Sidney said winking at Alex.

Alex immediately knew what her sister was thinking, "Another Sisters' Production?"

"Oh, we haven't performed in ages!" Juliet exclaimed

"Well, here's what we're going to do," Sidney pulled her sisters in for a huddle.

* * *

"Well it's been awhile since we've all been sitting in here," Jacob said looking at Carlisle's study.

"I know it brings back memories. What are Jake and I in trouble for this time?" Nessie laughed.

"Very funny," Bella half smiled. "Actually, I'm afraid that I'm the one in trouble this time. Nessie I'm so sorry I never dreamed this would happen." Her voice hitched.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, what's wrong?" Nessie asked wrapping an arm around her mother.

"I sent Jenks a photo last Christmas of the girls. I just wanted him to see how gorgeous and grown up they are. Remember how he fixed all of their birth certificates?" Bella asked.

Nessie nodded wondering where this was going.

"Alice had a vision. Jenks was killed last night by two vampires. We have no idea who they are, but Alice saw them with the picture. They took it. She thinks they were looking for something about them to being with. My stupidity led them to Jenks and now they know about the girls," Bella covered her face with her hands.

"Now love, they didn't know you had sent that photo. They went there searching for something, they just happened to come across it. It wouldn't have changed things for Jenks I'm afraid," Edward said wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Did you say anything specific in the letter, like where we were living at, anything like that?" Jacob asked staring at Nessie.

They had been careful to keep the girls hidden. They thought that it had been enough time that they wouldn't have to worry about the girls being exposed.

"No, I just listed their first names on the back, and I didn't even sign my full name. Just my initial and of course I didn't leave a return address," Bella said quickly.

"It's ok momma. Daddy's right. They were going there anyway. They must have known something to begin with," Nessie wanted to make her mother feel better, but she felt sick to her stomach knowing someone had her daughters picture. Someone wanted her girls.

"Do you think they're from the Volturi?" Jacob asked feeling the same as Nessie.

"No, we don't think so. Alice has been having visions of the Volturi. Someone is trying to overthrow them. They've discussed needing our family's abilities to help in the fight. Alice saw that they sent someone to find us, to request our help. So far no one has turned up. That's why we kept postponing our trip here," Edward sighed.

"They can't seriously believe that we would help them!" Jacob laughed bitterly. "After what they tried to do to us."

"Despite all that Jacob, they do keep the laws enforced. You know yourself how many more vampires you're dealing with now. Imagine if there was no one to keep them inline," Edward said.

"That might be true, but you know as well as I do that you can't trust them! If you all go to Italy to help, they will never let you leave again," Jacob said harshly.

"Jake's right daddy. Momma please, you can't be considering going to them!" Nessie placed her hand on her mother's face.

"_I will never see you again. They won't let you come back home, please don't go." _Nessie silently pleaded.

"No one said we were going to join them. We'll wait for their messenger to find us. Then we'll go from there," Edward said watching his daughter carefully.

He knew Nessie's thoughts were about to lead to a full blown panic attack. He knew she would react like this, but they had all felt it was best to tell her now.

Nessie got up and walked over to the window. Down below, the girls were laughing and talking with the rest of the family. She knew what Aro would do if he ever found out about her girls. He would want them more than he ever wanted the other Cullens. Not only were they gifted and stronger than a human, but being the daughters of a powerful alpha, they would most likely pass on the shifting gene. Aro would be able to create his own "guard dogs" along with using her daughters' talents for the Volturi's own gain.

"You know we would never let that happen Nessie," Edward said reading her frantic thoughts.

"What if we couldn't stop them? Think of what he could use Sidney for! If he ever finds out about them, he'll never stop until he gets them!" she was close to hyperventilating now. Jacob reached her in two steps and had his arms around her.

"Shh, babe. Calm down," he said rubbing his hands down her back soothingly. "You know that I will never let those leeches touch our girls. They're safe. No one will hurt them."

He looked at Nessie directly in the eye. She nodded and laid her head against his chest. Feeling his strong arms around her and listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat was calming her down. She had to keep it together for the girls.

"Alice is keeping a constant watch on Italy Nessie. Everything will be fine," Bella whispered to her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I panicked. You're right. This whole thing may blow over and they won't even send anyone," Nessie managed a weak smile. That's what she would keep telling herself.

* * *

"Let's take a walk," Juliet suggested to Seth, Sidney, and Embry.

"Should we get Nick and Alex too?" Seth asked looking around for them. He hadn't seen them for a little while.

"Nah, they probably want to be alone. Let's go," Sidney grabbed Embry's hand and started pulling him up a trail away from the house. He grinned at her and took off running with her chasing after him.

When they had gotten far enough ahead of Seth and Juliet he stopped and waited for Sidney to catch up.

"Not to bad. You're pretty quick," Embry smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sidney grumbled as she caught her breath.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about yesterday. I don't like the way we left things," Embry said.

"I think it's best if we just forget it," Sidney turned from him and started walking farther up the trail.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "I'm sorry about running into them. I know it made you uncomfortable. It made me uncomfortable."

He found it difficult to meet her eyes.

"You have a past, I mean I always knew you did, but seeing the faces of the women you've been with, well it bothered me. I'm trying to forget about it, so talking about it now is not helping. Let's just drop it!" she tried to walk around him.

"I'm not sure how many women I've had sex with. It's a lot though," he admitted softly.

"Are you trying to hurt me or what!" Sidney turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want any secrets between us. You need to know. I'm not proud of that fact, but in case it ever comes up again you should know. From the time I first phased until a few months ago, I partied and had meaningless sex with anyone I could get. I never got close to them though. I never cared enough about any of them to have a relationship. I've never been in a serious relationship before," he admitted to her.

"Yeah, me neither," she smiled a little at him.

"See, we have that in common," Embry nudged her arm.

"Why do you resist me then? I mean if you couldn't wait to get in all of those other girls pants, why don't you want me? What's wrong with me?" she couldn't believe that she asked him, but it had been eating away at her since yesterday.

"Sidney, I do want you, but I'm doing this right. I'm taking this slow. We have plenty of time to get to that stage in our relationship. I'm telling you now that I'm going to savor every second that I'm with you. We're going to move slow. When we do make love, well it's going to be amazing, but it's going to be a long ways in the future. I hope you can accept that," he said.

Sidney nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm not ready for that yet, I know that now," she admitted.

"I know you're not and there's no rush, I'll always be here," he said pulling her in for an embrace.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling more at peace with their relationship now than she had since they first met. She had no idea why she acted like she had with him. He was right, slow is good. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Juliet and Seth took their time in reaching them, knowing they needed to talk. Juliet had filled Seth in on her encounter with Nahuel and felt better after talking to Seth about it. If anyone understood how she felt, he certainly did. Before they reached Embry and Sidney he stopped and faced her.

"I will never, ever, hurt you Juliet. You know that right? I'll never betray you," he said. "I don't want you to be afraid to start another relationship because of Nahuel's stupidity."

"I know you won't Seth and I'll never betray you either. I'm not letting what happened with him stop me from being with you. You have no idea how much I want this," she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Seth and Embry both turned to see who was running after them. When they saw Alex and realized she was crying they all quickly made their way over to her.

"You've got to help him! Jasper's going to kill him, please help him!" Alex gripped Embry's arm tightly. "I've never seen Jasper so mad. Nick keeps insulting him and I tried to get him to stop but he keeps saying stupid stuff!"

Embry and Seth looked at each other in shock. How had they forgotten about Nick? It was a joke and they meant to say something to Jasper and they forgot! Just then they all heard an ear piercing scream from Savannah.

"He killed him!" Alex screamed falling to her knees crying.

Embry and Seth both phased immediately, shredding their clothes. They ran as fast as they could.

_Shit! We killed him!_ Seth frantically thought to Embry

_I killed him! I'm the one who told him all that shit to begin with. I can't believe I forgot to tell Jasper! I never thought he would lose it! _Embry thought back.

Embry knew he had never felt sicker in his life. His idiotic prank had gotten his pack brother killed and ruined Alex's life. When they reached the Cullen property they skidded to a stop and looked around at all the Cullens and Nick sitting at the tables.

"Foods ready," Esme smiled at them. "Phase back and sit down and eat."

_We shredded our clothes!_ Seth thought to Embry.

"Emmett's letting you borrow some of his clothes. They're on the bed upstairs. Go on and change," Edward said reading their thoughts.

_Great, now we have to wear stinky vamp clothing!_ Embry thought to Seth.

_I think we were set up._ Seth thought back.

Seth and Embry walked around back and phased and went inside. Fifteen minutes later they still hadn't come back.

Jacob, Nick, and Emmett walked in the bedroom.

"What's the holdup? The food is getting cold!" Jacob snapped.

"I know you have other clothes then this Emmett. A pair of sweats, shorts, anything else," Embry sighed.

"Sorry this is what Rose and Alice said you had to wear," Emmett said.

He looked at Embry funny and said, "Dude you have something on your butt."

Nick, Jacob, Seth, and Emmett all looked at Embry's backside.

"It's a birthmark!" Embry snapped.

"Yeah Sidney calls him bunny butt!" Nick busted out laughing.

Jacob's eyes narrowed at Embry.

"How does she know you have a birthmark on your ass?" he questioned in a tone that made them all flinch.

"Word of mouth Jake, everyone talks about it!" Seth answered quickly.

"That better be true!" Jacob snapped at Embry.

"It is man, she's never seen me naked," Embry said automatically backing away from Jacob.

"You know when you look at it from another angle it doesn't really look like a rabbit," Emmett said.

Embry turned around and grabbed the pants and put them on. Having four guys stare at his bare ass made him forget his reasons for not wanting to wear the pastel colored, plaid, linen, pants to begin with. Seth grabbed the other pair. His were the same the only difference was that his were striped. They both turned and started out the door when Jacob cleared his throat.

"The shirts too. You're not sitting at the table shirtless in front of the girls," he said.

"Do you want the pink one?" Seth asked Embry.

Embry growled at him as pulled the mint green shirt on.

When they walked outside everyone looked at them, obviously trying hard not to laugh. Savannah was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, my Ken doll has that same outfit!" she smiled.

They turned and looked at Nessie when they heard her snort.

"I'm sorry, but he does," Nessie laughed.

"I bet Ken has a purple corvette too, doesn't he Savannah," Emmett said.

"Nope, it's pink," Savannah replied.

"Your next car Embry," Emmett laughed.

"Well you two still look gorgeous," Juliet said bringing two wine glasses over to them stepping back quickly.

"Yeah, well we can pull anything off," Seth smiled at Embry while they clinked their glasses together.

"To humiliation," Embry smiled at Seth.

"And I didn't have to do anything. You two were able to make yourselves look stupid," Jasper said.

Tears were streaming down Jacob's face as he sent the picture of Seth and Embry smiling at each other with their wine glasses raised in their very gay looking outfits to every pack member, past and present. He loved his new camera phone. He told Nessie he'd never use it when she bought it. Boy was he wrong!

* * *

Jacob was getting ready to call it a night. His garage had been open for two weeks now and he had more business than he thought he would. He was finishing up some paperwork and then he was going to head home when he heard the door open.

"I'm sorry I'm closing up for the night," he said turning around.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not from around here and my rental car is making a funny noise," the woman said in a thick accent.

"Well I guess I can take a quick look," he smiled at the gorgeous woman.

"I must tell you though, I do not have any money," she said sadly.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll check it out and see what the problem is anyways. I have a wife and four daughters. I wouldn't want them stranded out in the middle of nowhere at night," he turned to grab a few tools and when he turned back around his mouth flew open as he watched the lady unbutton the front of her shirt revealing a black lacy bra.

"What are you doing?" he gulped out.

"I want to pay you. Maybe we can work out a trade?" she smiled seductively at him.

"Lady, I think I already told you, I have a wife!" he snapped.

"I heard you, but I don't care. I won't tell. She'll never know," she purred.

"I'm not interested!" he growled out.

"Your body seems to think otherwise," she said looking at his pants.

"It doesn't matter," he turned around not wanting to face her anymore. How could he even consider what she was offering? His body betraying him in front of her letting her know the effect she was having on him. He closed his eyes and gasped when he felt her hands stroking him through his pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered pressing her chest against his back.

"No, don't you dare stop!" he growled reaching behind him with his hands and cupping her backside.

"You didn't try very hard to resist," she said.

"Who could resist you babe. Love the accent by the way. German?" he asked.

"I was going for Russian," Nessie shrugged.

"Very sexy," he turned around and kissed her on the lips.

Nessie smiled at him.

"Come on, daddy called. He has some good news and wants us to come over," she said buttoning up her shirt.

"Where are the girls?" Jacob asked.

"In the car," she answered.

"You riding with me?" he asked picking up an extra helmet.

"You know it baby," Nessie said in her Russian accent.

"I love that Nessie, I really do," Jacob replied pinching her on the butt.

* * *

When they walked in the door at the Cullens, Bella rushed over and placed the stolen picture of the girls in Nessie's hand.

"How did you get it back?" Nessie asked shocked to see it.

"Some Volturi guards had tried to kidnap a vampire to take back to Italy. He has the talent to block other vampires' abilities. The Volturi guards had stolen the picture and were taking it back to Aro. The vampire managed to kill the guards and got away. He had heard them talking about us and the picture, so he came and found us. He wanted to warn us and Carlisle's invited him to stay with us for awhile. He said the Volturi were going to use his ability to block ours so they could attack us," Bella explained.

"Does it work on you all?" Jacob asked.

"Edward can't hear anyone's thoughts, Alice can't see the future, and Jasper has no mood control either. It's driving them crazy. This vampire is very powerful," Bella whispered.

"Well I don't know about that Bella," a vampire answered walking into the room.

"Jacob, Nessie, this is Elliot," Bella said introducing him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to my anonymous reviewers!

8-12-10: I'm adding this in now since I've been asked some questions about this chapter. No, Jacob did not cheat on Nessie. They are a fun, loving couple and Nessie was doing a little role-playing with Jacob. Nessie was the beautiful, stranded, Russian motorist, although Jacob thought she was German. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it. **

**A/N: This takes place the same time as the end of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Embry was waiting for Seth in the car. Some of the pack were hanging out for Seth's birthday. Juliet was taking Seth out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate, so the guys decided to have a party for him tonight at Embry's place. Brady had insisted that Embry pick Seth up, why he had no idea. Seth came out holding his cell phone.

"What? You're breaking up Leah. What? I'll call you back later, I can't make out what you're saying," Seth said snapping his phone shut. "You'd think service would be better out here by now, but I couldn't understand half of what she was saying." he said closing the car door.

"How's she doing anyway?" Embry asked as he pulled out. He hadn't seen her for a year or so.

"Good. She bought a new house. She's going to be mad, but I'm not coming out there to remodel for her," Seth said.

"What does she want you to do?" Embry asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. She was saying something about coming out and then I heard closet and at the end she said party. I'm guessing it's probably bedroom or bathroom. Girls and their closets! She probably wants me to call her back after the party. No way am I leaving Juliet to go out there though. Leah has a husband, he can do their remodeling!" Seth said.

When they got to Embry's most of the pack were already there. Brandon walked over and met them when they got out of the car.

"I'm fixing dinner for my girlfriend next week Embry. I was wondering if you could recommend a good wine," Brandon said.

"I don't know man. I'm more of a beer guy. I don't drink wine," Embry shrugged.

"Really, well I can't decide what I should wear. What would you wear Embry?" Brandon asked smiling.

Embry looked down at his clothes. He always wore jeans and t-shirts, everyone knew that. Embry pointed to what he had on and walked past Brandon. He never minded the other guys coming to him for advice, but Brandon was being a little weird. When he opened the door he noticed 'YMCA' by The Village People was playing. Really weird. Seth and Embry walked in to everyone smiling at them. Embry looked in the corner and saw Nick trying not to laugh. That's when Embry saw it. Pictures everywhere. Someone had photo shopped a bunch of pictures of Embry and Seth. He grabbed one off of the table. Two men holding hands with his and Seth's faces on the body. Another with him and Seth at the Cullens making their "To Humiliation" toast. That one had wine tasting in Napa Valley written in black marker across the top. The whole room was covered in pictures from standing in front of the Eiffel Tower holding hands, to two men wearing black leather boots and Speedos at a Gay Pride Parade, and they all had his and Seth's faces over the pictures. Embry growled and turned to face Nick.

"Hey now, I had nothing to do with it!" Nick held his hands up in the air.

Jacob Black would pay for this. The next song played was 'Dancing Queen' and Brandon came out then carrying the birthday cake which of course had the picture taken at the Cullens with Seth and Embry's wine glasses raised to each other across the front of it and at the bottom of the cake was written, "To Our Love".

"Oh man! Did you get that done at the grocery store in town?" Seth asked.

Brandon said, "Yep."

"My aunt works in the bakery you asshole!" the cake went flying as Seth's fist came in contact with Brandon's jaw.

_Oh well, nothing like a good ass kicking to make you feel young again._ Embry thought.

Now Leah's phone call was making perfect sense to Seth. He wondered how many of his relatives his aunt had called. The Clearwater family's phone lines would be busy tonight. He could hear it now. _Did you hear about Seth's coming out of the closet party?_

* * *

Jacob immediately stood in front of his family when Elliot came in the room. His eyes were red, so he obviously wasn't a vegetarian.

"You're perfectly safe, I assure you," Elliot said as he took in Jacob's defensive stance. "I have remarkable self control."

Elliot smiled at the girls as the rest of the Cullens made their way into the room. Emmett pulled Rosalie down onto his lap and looked at Edward and grinned.

"What am I thinking now Edward?" Emmett asked.

Edward growled, "That is getting old Emmett!"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Jacob and Nessie.

"Emmett has played 'What am I thinking now' since Elliot's arrival. It's getting old!" she said glaring at Emmett.

"You really can't hear anything daddy?" Nessie asked.

She couldn't believe that one vampire could block all of the family's gifts.

"No, I'm afraid not," Edward sighed.

"Well I think it's awesome!" Emmett boomed. "My brothers and sisters are just lowly normal vampires. They've got no talent!"

"Emmett please," Esme scolded.

"We actually want to see if his gift blocks the girls," Carlisle spoke.

"Wait Bella can't you shield them to keep his power from blocking theirs?" Jacob asked.

"No, I can't feel my shied," Bella explained.

"Juliet, see if you can move something," Carlisle smiled at his great-granddaughter.

Juliet concentrated on a bowl sitting on the end table. After a couple of minutes she let out a huff, "I can't."

"Alex can you read his thoughts?" Carlisle moved on.

Elliot cautiously watched Alex as she placed her hand on his arm. She closed her eyes, but saw nothing.

"No," she smiled at Elliot and sat back down.

"Sidney," Carlisle motioned for her to approach Elliot.

Sidney smiled and crossed her arms and stared directly into Elliot's eyes. After a few minutes of the stare down Savannah started giggling. Sidney let out a grunt and sat back down. The only other person who could not be affected by her mind control was her father. She had accepted that, but she did not like this at all.

"I don't do anything. But if I have a dream about you, I'll let you know," Savannah smiled at Elliot.

"I've never seen anything like this," Carlisle said sitting down in a chair.

"Why would the Volturi want him then? Wouldn't he block their powers too?" Jacob questioned.

He didn't feel right about this guy. Something was off.

"I would imagine so," Carlisle answered. "They would keep him somewhere else, away from the guard. He would be very valuable to them though. His gift would render us and any other coven helpless. The Volturi could seize complete control of anyone with Elliot's presence.

"What about the man that's trying to overthrow the Volturi? Couldn't he help him?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle sighed, "He could, but we still don't know anything about him. Remember Alice has only seen what the Volturi have said about the man and that isn't very much. I'm afraid we have no way of knowing if this man would be better or worse. That's why we all feel that it would be best if Elliot remained with us for awhile."

"I'm sorry grandpa, but if he's here then Alice can't see the Volturi. We need her to watch them," Nessie said glancing over at the girls.

"We know Nessie. Alice and Jasper will be leaving for awhile. If Alice sees anything she'll call us," Edward reassured his daughter.

"Hey Nessie hasn't had a turn," Emmett laughed.

"At this point, I'm sure we already know the outcome," Jasper replied dryly. He would be glad when they were away from this guy.

"You show people your thoughts, is that correct?" Elliot asked Nessie.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well then by all means," Elliot stepped in front of her.

Nessie sighed and stood up and touched Elliot's cheek. He gasped and grabbed Nessie's hand only letting go when Jacob growled and stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I of course don't eat human food, but I'm sure your lasagna is wonderful," Elliot answered.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"You saw that?" Nessie asked shocked.

"Yes," Elliot smiled.

"I was thinking that I would fix lasagna tomorrow night for dinner," Nessie said looking at all of her family.

"He can't block Nessie? No way!" Emmett jumped up lifting Rosalie with him.

"So it appears," Carlisle answered sounding surprised. "That's really quite remarkable."

"Why would he not be able to block Ness, but everyone else?" Jacob asked. He didn't like this. At all.

"I have no idea. It's baffling. You're sure that this hasn't ever happened before?" Carlisle asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot hadn't taken his eyes off of Nessie.

"Never," he answered quietly.

"Please, show me something else," he said looking intensely into Nessie's eyes.

"Um.." Nessie paused trying to think of something.

She smiled and placed her hand back on his cheek and flashed memories of her childhood with her parents and Jacob.

"Fascinating," he murmured, placing his hand back over hers.

Nessie pulled her hand away and sat back down beside of Jacob. Everyone was busy discussing theories and plans and Elliot's eyes were constantly roaming back to Nessie. It went unnoticed by everyone except Jacob. He glared at Elliot and Elliot smiled in return. Alice and Jasper were getting ready to leave.

"If you'll excuse me, I don't want to intrude on your family moment. Have a safe trip," Elliot smiled at Alice and Jasper. "Goodnight, it was a pleasure meeting you all."

Elliot smiled at the Blacks and let his eyes rest on Nessie for a few seconds before he started up the stairs.

* * *

Jasper and Alice were whipping quickly past the trees when Alice saw it. She stopped abruptly as her eyes became unfocused. There were at least fifty waiting for them. She grabbed Jasper's hand.

"It's a trap!" they both turned and ran in the other direction, not knowing that it would also be blocked.

They smelled the other vampires and came to a complete stop. They were surrounded. Alice let out a gasp when Elliot appeared.

"I don't think you would have been able to see anything, but I just can't take that risk. I've almost accomplished my dream," he said.

"And what would that be?" Jasper snarled.

"Why what every little boy wants, to rule the world," Elliot nodded to several of his newborn army.

They circled Alice and Jasper. Jasper had managed to fight several off before he heard Elliot yell, "Stop or she dies again, and this time for good!"

Jasper looked over and saw one of the vampires with his arm around Alice's neck. He heard the slight cracking sound as the vampire turned her head and Jasper immediately fell to his knees with his hands held up in the air.

"Wise decision," Elliot smiled. "Now, I'm afraid that I am going to have to separate you two lovebirds for awhile. You'll be staying at separate facilities. If one of you tries to escape, the other will be disposed of immediately. Now if you'll be good you'll be reunited very soon."

Jasper collapsed to the ground when they dragged Alice away.

"You'll never get away with this," he hissed at Elliot.

"Of course I will. I'm almost ready to declare victory. I just need to return for my queen," Elliot replied.

"My family will," but before Jasper could finish Elliot interrupted laughing.

"Your family will do nothing. I was able to text my associates here in your own house to capture you and even make an appearance. They think I'm in my room reading. The dead make no noise sir. No one detects me unless I wish to be detected. I believe your parting words were, "We'll call if Alice sees something." They'll assume that no news is good news. Now do as you're told and your mate will live to see another day," Elliot watched as Jasper was led away.

Elliot turned to face his right hand man, "Follow the instructions I gave you and I'll be in touch."

Elliot turned and ran back through the woods.

* * *

The dark clouds moved in quickly and it was pitch black outside. The wind had picked up and Nessie could tell the rain would start soon. By the time the Blacks had returned home the first sounds of thunder could be heard. Nessie smiled as she looked out the window, waiting for the first flash of lightening. She loved storms. Even as a child she was mesmerized by the flashes of light in the sky and the rumbling sounds of the thunder. As she reached maturity storms had an entirely new effect on her.

Jacob went into the kitchen and called Embry's and let them know that he wouldn't be stopping by for the party tonight. After going to the Cullens, he had a very unsettling feeling and was in no mood for a party.

The girls had gone on to bed in their rooms. Savannah was sleeping with Juliet, because she was frightened by storms. Nessie pushed open the window in hers and Jacob's bedroom and took in the scent of rain. Jacob soon joined her and sat down on the bed pulling his shirt off. He let out a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. He heard Nessie close the door and lock it. He moved his hands and leaned back on the bed, watching her as she started unbuttoning her shirt. She slid it off and moved to the button of her jeans and pushed them down. Jacob's eyes darkened as he looked at his wife. She walked over to the dresser and picked up her favorite lotion and started to open it to put some on.

"Don't wear it," Jacob said reaching for Nessie.

He wanted to breathe in her natural scent. He never understood why she even bothered with the stuff anyways. Her skin was as smooth as velvet and her scent was the most alluring thing he had ever smelled. He never exactly understood why storms turned Nessie on so much, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Some of the best sex they ever had took place during storms. He'd even given some thought to heading to a beach during a hurricane for a romantic getaway, but he knew he would never actually risk that. If he knew for sure Nessie would be safe then maybe, but with no guarantees they would just have to make due with the occasional severe thunder storm. The rain started pouring and thunder rumbled shaking the house. The lights flicked off as the power went out and a large bolt of lightening flashed across the sky as Nessie's mouth made her way to Jacobs. Jacob knew tonight would be no disappointment.

* * *

Elliot leaned up against a tree. He was far enough away from the Blacks' house that with the rain and wind, his scent wouldn't be detected. Even through the sounds of the storm he could still make out the moans and sounds of Nessie and Jacob's lovemaking. He closed his eyes and pretended that it was him. The second she had been able to show him her thoughts he knew that she must be his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Elliot had been with the Cullens for three weeks now. He certainly never anticipated staying this long, but things had not progressed the way he had hoped. It was very odd to him how the Cullens reacted to one another. They were unusually close; even if they had been human he couldn't imagine a family being any closer. He had been very surprised when after a week of not hearing from Alice, they had all began to panic. He had thought that no news would be good news. However he learned that they always called to check in every few days. Yes they were a strange bunch for vampires. He had made sure that Alice placed a phone call the next day. Apparently she sounded different, a little off. Elliot knew she would need a little persuasion to help her stay in character. Her mate's hand in a box was all she needed to return to her bubbly self for the next call. Of course he had made sure that Jasper's hand was returned to him, but Alice got the message that cooperation was key, especially when she was told the next time it would be his head. Alice informed the Cullens that it was vital that Elliot remained with them and under no circumstances should he leave.

He had mentioned a few times his desire to leave after that phone call and it had been very entertaining watching the Cullens trying to appease him, so he would stay. They of course thought that he had no idea about the phone call, when he was actually the one who orchestrated it all. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect hosts, Emmett and Rosalie were very entertaining, and Bella and Edward had been wonderful in providing information about Renesmee and her daughters. Elliot was very impressed with the Cullens and thought that they would be very useful to him in building his empire. When he reigned over the world, he could use their talents to help control things. He hoped they would be loyal to him and if not then he would have to dispose of them as he had others who had let him down in the past.

He really hoped Renesmee would come around. She had angered him a few days before. All he had wanted to do was touch her and he had used every chance he could to brush against her and feel her. It had been wonderful to him, but she had acted put off by it. He knew it was a sign for them to be together when she was able to use her gift on him, but he would not stand for her rejection. No woman, not even when he had been a mere human, had rejected him and lived to tell about it. Elliot had decided to give her another chance. He was certain that if he and Renesmee could be alone for awhile, without the presence of her overbearing husband that she would see how the two of them belonged together. Elliot had overheard Esme and Bella talking about Jacob having a council meeting tonight. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to have some family time without Jacob there. Elliot had never thought about having children before, but in the case of Renesmee it seemed like a package deal and with the talents his future daughters had they would be most valuable to him. It was funny to think that he had came only for one or two of the girls and hopefully would be leaving with an entire family.

While the Cullens had gone out of their way to make him feel welcome, Jacob Black had made his animosity clear. When the time came, he would find it very enjoyable to be the cause of Jacob Black's demise. Elliot easily made his way to the Blacks home. A quick sniff and he knew that one of the wolves had patrolled a half hour before. Their security was really lacking and Elliot was certain after tonight Jacob would do better. He smiled to himself as he continued on his journey, imagining Jacob's rage when he found out that he had walked right in his house. He walked up to the door and knocked twice before the youngest, Savannah, opened the door. Upon his first meeting of Savannah he had thought she was a sweet, little child. However over the past three weeks her true nature had showed. She was very much her father's daughter and also didn't hide her disdain towards him.

"You're not supposed to be on our land!" Savannah snapped at him.

She looked behind him, as if she expected a wolf to appear any second. Elliot ignored the hostility rolling off of Savannah and asked in his nicest tone if her mother was home.

"No she's gone to a council meeting with my dad!" she snapped again.

She went to close the door, but Elliot moved his foot so that it kept the door from closing.

"That's rude Savannah. I'm sure your mother has taught you better than this," Elliot said.

"Savannah who's at the door?" Juliet stepped into view. "Oh, hello Elliot."

Juliet was friendly enough, but Elliot could easily detect her nervousness.

"I just wanted to stop by and make sure you girls were alright and I thought we could visit for a little while. The rest of the family thought it would be a good idea," he smiled.

"Umm our parents aren't here right now Elliot and we're not supposed to have anyone over while they're gone," she smiled silently pleading for him to understand.

"That is a very wise rule, but however I'm practically family now. Would you not let Uncle Emmett in?" he laughed.

"You aren't supposed to be on our lands! I already told you!" Savannah huffed.

Elliot squatted down to her eye level.

"This is a good lesson for your father Savannah. He needs better security. Why anyone could have just walked right up here and snapped your little neck in two," he smiled at her, satisfied when he heard her heart rate increase.

Not giving Juliet a choice, he draped an arm around her shoulder and walked in the house pulling her with him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked.

* * *

The girls looked at each other shocked. They all knew Elliot shouldn't be here, but Juliet had no idea how to get him to leave. She glanced at the clock and knew it would be at least a couple of hours before her parents returned. She wished she could call Seth to come over, but he had started a new job and had to go to another town to tour a new building site. He wouldn't be home until late.

"Well, what, you girls do nothing when the parents are out? I would have had a party back in my human days, but that was just me," he looked at the girls' nervous faces.

He actually got a thrill out of their discomfort. He had always gotten a high whenever a girl was afraid of him.

"Well it's a good thing I came over to entertain you," he said.

He walked around the room picking up things and looking at pictures.

"I know! Give me a tour of this beautiful house," he laughed and grabbed Sidney and pushed her down the hallway in front of him.

Sidney showed him their bedrooms and much to her dismay he actually went in their rooms and looked at all their stuff. He found a Monopoly game in Sidney's closet and suggested they play. Alex grabbed the box and headed to the living room to set it up. Sidney and Juliet followed thinking Elliot was behind them, but heard the door to their parents' bedroom open.

"Elliot don't go in there!" Juliet yelled, but it was too late because he already had.

Sidney shook her head and started towards the bedroom. Elliot was stretched out with his arms behind him on her parents' bed. Their dad was going to freak out!

"I'm sure this would be very comfortable if I slept," he said making the bed bounce up and down.

"We shouldn't be in here," Juliet said, motioning for him to come back out.

"Why do they have bad stuff in here?" he asked. He leaned over and looked under the bed. "Nope. Nothing under here."

He continued to look around the room, even in the closet and a few of the drawers. He lifted the lid on the clothes hamper.

"Uh-oh mom needs to do the laundry," he laughed. He lifted a bra out and held it up. "Nice." He threw it back in and closed the lid. "Well we better get out of here, since we're not supposed to be in here."

He walked out ahead of them smiling. He had managed to take a pair of Nessie's underwear, a picture, and tube of her lipstick without the girls noticing. He would enjoy having these little reminders of Nessie later when he was back in his room at the Cullens.

"Weird," Sidney mouthed to Juliet behind Elliot's back.

Juliet nodded in agreement. Elliot was really creeping her out. Alex had the game board set up, so they sat down to play.

While they were playing the game Elliot's weird mood changed and he acted like he did when they were around him at the Cullens. He was actually quite funny and the girls started relaxing a little when his strange behavior subsided. Elliot bought Park Place from Sidney and began telling them stories about living in an apartment building named Park Place when he was human.

Alex was listening when flashes of a woman's face went through her mind. It was like she was watching a horror movie. She could see the fear and pain on the woman's face as someone repeatedly stabbed her. She closed her eyes wanting the image to disappear. When she opened her eyes her sisters were watching her.

"Are you ok Alex?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah you look like you just saw a ghost," Elliot said.

Alex knew her heart was pounding.

"I'm fine," she said taking a deep breath.

When she looked down she noticed that her leg was touching Elliot's. Had she gotten that from him? Alex swallowed and picked up the dice and rolled, trying to forget the image she had just seen. She wouldn't dare mention it now, because if she had gotten that image from touching Elliot it meant he had been a murderer even back before he became a vampire. And they were here alone with him. She wished her dad and Nick were here.

* * *

**A/N: **I changed who I see as Savannah, so if you want to, check it out. I thought she needed to look a little bit older. Thanks to the anonymous reviews I received for the last chapter since I couldn't reply back to you personally!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

The girls nervously continued playing the board game with Elliot. While he was being nice and sociable it still felt like they were being held hostage. Being the oldest, Juliet felt it was her place to say something.

"Well I'm almost out of money and you own most of the properties, so you've obviously won Elliot. I think we can stop playing now," Juliet smiled at him, hoping that he would take the hint.

"I can loan you some money Juliet. Just sign an agreement saying if you can't pay me back, you will belong to me forever," Elliot winked at her.

Juliet laughed uncomfortably. Elliot had a way of saying inappropriate things that appeared to be a joke, but left you wondering.

"Oh well I already belong to one man forever, so I'll have to decline your offer," Juliet said looking at the clock, wishing that Seth was there.

"Say the word Juliet and I'll make him go away," Elliot said seriously.

"What! No! I love Seth; I want to be with him forever!" Juliet gasped out.

Elliot sighed dramatically, but didn't continue, letting the silence linger. Sidney couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say. She decided that she would bite and give him what he wanted.

"What were you going to say?" Sidney looked at him challengingly.

"I don't know how to say this without upsetting you, but I think you should brace your vampire side. The wolves are beneath us and I hate to see you waste all of your potential living a life with one of them. You would be much better suited with a vampire," he said looking at the girls as if he simply made some remark about the weather instead of insulting their heritage.

"Our father is the Alpha of the wolf pack and I can assure you he is not beneath you nor are Embry, Seth, and Nick! Or any of the other wolves for that matter!" Sidney spat.

Elliot's mood shifted quickly again and he looked at Sidney infuriatingly.

"You are beneath me! You are not even worthy enough to be in my presence unless I allow it! To even reach a small level of adequacy you would need to be changed to a full vampire. You are nothing now! If you were a full vampire your powers would be magnified. You could serve me in so many useful ways," he pushed himself away from the table and started pacing back and forth. He looked at each girl as he spoke. "I'm trying, I really am. I never wanted children. I've had no use for them. Each new generation taints the already horrible human population we already have. But they serve their purpose. Food. And the wolves try to keep me away from my food source. It's ridiculous that…"

"Human life is precious! They protect and preserve it," Juliet said quickly, cutting him off.

Elliot's hands swept the table and the game board and pieces went flying across the room, making all the girls jump. Elliot grabbed Juliet's face and pulled her up in front of him.

"Don't you ever interrupt me again!" he hissed.

Sidney and Alex started to rush over when Elliot turned to them with a crazed look in his eye. For the first time in their life they felt terror.

"What do you think you're going to do? I will kill you all before you even touch me! You are helpless against me! You are beneath me and with your tainted blood I wouldn't even want to feed from you," Elliot closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "It's not your fault. You can't help who your father is. You are victims in this, but I can fix you."

He leaned down towards Juliet's neck and she closed her eyes.

"Please don't," she begged.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her neck.

"It would be the best thing that ever happened to you," he sighed into her hair. "But we'll save it for another day. This has been fun. We'll have to do it again soon. I will try to be more patient with you, but next time make sure you show me the respect I deserve. I will not tolerate rudeness or disrespect. In this family you will honor me."

He turned and left the room quickly. When Juliet heard the door close her legs gave out and she sank to the floor. Sidney, Alex, and Savannah all ran to her and they all had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other.

"I thought he was going to try to change you," Sidney said in a shaky voice.

"Me too," Juliet said wiping tears from her cheek.

"He's crazy," Savannah said. "He talks like he's a ruler and we belong to him."

"When his leg was touching mine I saw something. It was a woman being stabbed to death. I think I got it from his memories, but I'm not sure. If I did he killed someone when he was still human," Alex said.

"He wants momma. He's going to try to kill daddy and take you all and change you," Savannah cried.

"No Savannah that's not going to happen. He's just weird. We'll just have to be careful around him," Sidney said pulling Savannah onto her lap.

"He watches momma all the time. When we were over at grandma and grandpa's house he kept touching her and momma didn't like it so we left. He hates the wolves and he said you were his family and he was going to fix you. He's going to kill me," Savannah whispered. She remembered her dream from before, where her sisters were fighting vampires, but she wasn't. Maybe it was because she was dead.

Juliet, Sidney, and Alex looked at each other in shock. The sound of some howls brought them out of their silence and the girls heard their dad's motorcycle pull in. Sidney heard her dad say a few choice words and he and Nessie were in the house in a second.

"Where is he?" Jacob growled.

"You weren't here! He came in and was mean to us and wouldn't leave and no one helped us! He's bad and you weren't here!" Savannah was sobbing uncontrollably as Nessie picked her up and held her to her.

"What did he do? Did he touch you?" Jacob looked at each of his daughters.

They had never seen their father look this furious before and knew that it was taking all of his self-control not to phase.

"Elliot came over and walked through the house and looked through things. Then he got us to play Monopoly and he got mad and knocked the board off the table and said a bunch of stuff and I don't know!" Juliet started crying.

"He was going to change Juliet," Savannah whispered.

"What!" Nessie yelled. Jacob's growls echoed throughout the house.

"I'm not sure if he was really, I don't know! He says and does things, but it's hard to tell if he's really serious or not. He said wolves were beneath us and a bunch of crazy stuff, like we needed to be full vampires and we could serve him and we were his family," Juliet sobbed.

"He leaned in like he was going to bite her, but he kissed her neck instead and told her it would be wonderful and when she begged him not to, he told her another day. When Alex and I started to go over he said he would kill us all before we could even touch him," Sidney said. "He's crazy. I think he has multiple personalities."

Nessie completely understood what her daughters meant. When she and Savannah had been at her parents, Elliot made her very uncomfortable with all of the touching. She left furious, but when she got home she wondered if he had even meant to do it, so she put it out of her mind. She regretted that now. She should have told Jacob and maybe none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," Juliet sounded so guilty when she spoke.

"No, baby. You didn't do anything. You couldn't have done anything. Elliot crossed a line tonight and your father and I will handle it. This will not happen again," Nessie vowed to her daughters.

Embry came in the front door and Sidney immediately ran over to him.

"The idiot crossed over three separate trails and he caused the Vans, Martins, and Tates kids to phase," Embry said looking at Jacob while he held Sidney tightly in his arms. "Brandon was on patrol when it happened and the others were freaking out and he was trying to help and well total chaos irrupted before he got the situation under control. I'm sorry Jake that no one was here."

Jacob walked over to the door and glared outside at the wolves that were now in front of his house.

"This will never happen again!" he yelled at them.

"What was he doing anyways?" Embry asked Jake.

"Aside from terrorizing my kids, I don't know what the piece of shit wanted," Jacob said.

"He wanted momma," Savannah said. "He likes you too much momma. He wants you and Sidney, Juliet, and Alex to be his family. He wants to kill me and daddy."

Savannah laid her head on Nessie's shoulder. Jacob walked over and took Savannah out of Nessie's arms.

"That is never going to happen. Never. Don't you ever think that," Jacob said kissing her on the head.

Savannah wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck hugging him as tightly as she could. Jacob felt his heart breaking when Savannah's tears soaked his shirt. He had never before felt like he failed his family up until now. Nessie left the room and came back a minute later.

"Juliet you have twenty missed calls from Seth," Nessie said handing her daughter her cell phone. Juliet took the phone and walked back to her bedroom. "What was he doing in our bedroom?"

Jacob growled and handed Savannah back to Nessie and walked back through the house. He was shaking and he was trying very hard to keep from phasing. The enemy walked right in his house and messed with his kids, and he had been clueless as to all of this while he sat at a council meeting. He knew Elliot had done this to piss him off. He was rubbing it in his face. Elliot's scent was the strongest in front of the dresser. This was where all of Nessie's things were. The thought of him touching Nessie's things made his skin prickle and Jacob knew he had to phase and go and take care of Elliot now. The phone ringing snapped him out of his train of thought and he heard Nessie walking towards their bedroom whispering furiously at someone.

"He scared them to death and he threatened them daddy! That's no excuse. He caused several of the rez kids to phase and he shouldn't have come here. We will come over there, just let me get the girls settled," Nessie hung up and looked over at Jacob. "That was daddy. Elliot told them what happened and he said it was all a big misunderstanding. They want to talk to us."

"I want him gone Ness. Either he leaves on his own or I will kill him myself," Jacob growled.

"Daddy said that Alice said he had to stay with them no matter what. Come on we'll work it out. Seth is on his way over and then we'll leave and go talk to them," she and Jacob made their way back to the living room.

Nick walked in now looking confused. He saw several wolves running patrol on his way over, but he didn't phase to see what was going on, he just went straight to the Blacks' house. Alex had talked him into going back to get his GED and he had a night class three nights a week. Embry quickly filled him in and when Seth arrived Nessie had four large, angry, shaking men in her living room. She was very happy that they all had good self control so they didn't phase and destroy her house. Embry insisted on going with them and Nick and Seth would stay at the house and guard the girls.

They hadn't even reached the Cullen house when they came face to face with Edward and Emmett.

"We are all very sorry Jacob. We were all out hunting and Elliot said Alice called and said the girls might be in danger and he rushed over to help. He didn't know about the treaty," Edward said.

"He threatened the girls daddy, and he even threatened to change Juliet!" Nessie argued.

"I understand how you feel Nessie. We are all furious that he upset them, but Elliot said he was joking around and he didn't realize they were afraid of him and they were taking it seriously," Edward said.

"Bull shit. Where is he?" Jacob growled.

"At the house. We wanted to explain before things turned ugly," Emmett said. "We'll make sure he doesn't come over again Jake. The guys a little weird and I'm ready from he to go home too, but Alice said it was important for him to stay with us."

"Yeah, well I want to talk to her now!" Jacob snapped.

"She calls us, but she said we shouldn't contact her," Edward sighed.

"Too bad, call her!" Jacob snapped again.

"We've tried Jacob, she doesn't answer," Edward replied.

"Don't you find that a little strange daddy?" Nessie asked.

"Yes Nessie we do. That's why we all left to go hunting so we could discuss the situation away from Elliot. We never dreamed he would go to your house," Edward said.

They discussed the situation and Jacob was left angrier then before. The Cullens were worried about Alice and Jasper, and so was he, but they were afraid not to listen to what she said about keeping Elliot with them. There were so many questions and no answers. What was up with the Volturi? Who was trying to overthrow them and why did Elliot need to stay? It was like danger was coming at his family from all directions and they weren't sure which one was the worst. Jacob and Embry both thought if Elliot was dead that would be one less worry to have, but at this point Edward and Emmett wouldn't agree to it yet.

When they reached the Cullens' house, Elliot was quick to say that the girls overreacted and he had helped by staying with them and leaving his scent around the house to scare off any vampires. He was quick to have reasons behind everything, but they didn't add up to Jacob and Nessie. Elliot never apologized for his behavior and even acted like Jacob should be thanking him. Like that would ever happen. Edward was talking to Jacob and Elliot made his way over to Nessie.

"I hope you can see that I did you a favor Renesmee. I knew how much your children mean to you and I wanted to protect them for you," he said.

"I don't know what you meant to do Elliot, but you terrified my children and I'm not comfortable with you being around them anymore," Nessie turned to walk away.

Elliot grabbed her wrist and said," Don't walk away from me!"

That was all it took for Jacob. He was in front of Elliot and reared back and punched him in the face and sent Elliot flying through the air and hitting a tree. The impact was hard enough that a crack formed in the middle of Elliot's forehead. All of the Cullens looked at Jacob in awe. None of them could have hit any harder then what Jacob just did. Of course the bones in Jacob's hand were crushed, but with the adrenaline pumping through his veins he was able to glare at Elliot and turn around and walk away without Elliot seeing him wince in pain. He had the feeling that he should have just phased and killed him, but he hoped the hit Elliot received got his message across loud and clear. He better keep his hands off of his family.

"Babe, grandpa's going to have to fix that," Nessie said running to Jacob's side.

"Yep," Jacob said between clenched teeth.

"It hurts really bad doesn't it," Nessie whispered.

"Yep," Jacob said.

Nessie stayed right by Jacob's side while Carlisle set the bones in his hand. Carlisle gave Jacob a heavy dose of pain medication and they went home. When they walked in the house, the girl s came rushing to Jacob when they saw his bandaged had.

"Don't worry, daddy just kicked vampire ass without phasing," Jacob slurred. "Embry, everything taken care of?"

"I'll run patrol and so will Seth and Nick, along with the others, no one will get through tonight so don't worry. Go sleep it off badass," Embry laughed.

"Sure, sure," he said swaying a little. He didn't know what Carlisle had given him but boy was he high.

"Go lay down babe, I'll check on you in a minute," Nessie said leading Jacob down the hallway.

Nick led Alex to the kitchen for a little privacy and was determined to kiss all of her fears away and he did. Seth did the same for Juliet, and for the first time ever Sidney was the first to break away from a kiss with Embry. He gave her everything he had in that kiss and she was left feeling weak in the knees.

"Whoa if you're going to do this every time, I'll have to hang out with crazy vamps more often," she said smiling.

"Not funny. Go to bed and get some sleep. No one will get near you, I can promise you that," he kissed her again and left for patrol.

Nessie offered for them to all sleep in her and Jacob's room if they were afraid, but they all said they felt perfectly safe now. Even Savannah said she knew the wolves wouldn't let her down and she was fine.

Nessie locked up and turned off the lights and headed for bed. When she opened the door she gasped when she saw Jacob lying on the floor.

"Jake!" she cried rushing to his side.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I see two of you, how hot is that," he waved his good hand in the air and kept moving it until he touched her face. "Found you."

She laughed and asked, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Bed stinks," he slurred.

Nessie got up and jerked the sheets off and changed all of the bedding. She hated the thoughts that Elliot had been on their bed. Jacob was almost passed completely out when she finished, but she managed to get him in the bed. She snuggled close to him and kissed his hand. She closed her eyes knowing that Jacob Black was the bravest, strongest, man in the world and she was so glad that he was hers, and smiled knowing that in the next room her daughters were thinking the exact same thing about their men.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm planning on working on a story that will kind of be a prequel to Life, Love, and Everything Else. A few chapters back Jacob told the girls that Nessie dated a human jerk named Tony, this will be about that time and how Jacob and Nessie got together romantically. I had to change a couple of things in the chapters that mentioned the start of their relationship to fix up the timeline. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Savannah tossed restlessly in her sleep. A dream beginning. She saw Alice's face, while a man held a phone to her. Alice looked so torn and miserable and then a man's voice said, "You know what will happen to your mate if you don't." And Alice grabbed the phone and did as she was told. The dream soon changed to another phone and Savannah couldn't see a face, but she saw the number as it was punched in.

She sat up straight in her bed and scrambled over to her desk and wrote down the number before she forgot it. She crept out of her room and heard her dad's snores coming from her parent's bedroom. Her mom had left the door open and Savannah looked in and saw they were both sound asleep. She walked quietly to Alex and Sidney's bedroom, trying to avoid the creaking floorboards. She closed the door behind her and went to Alex's bed. Alex would be the easiest to wake up.

"Alex," she whispered, gently shaking her sister's shoulder.

Alex opened her eyes and groaned.

"Go back to bed," she said as she turned to roll over.

"No Alex," Savannah whispered. "I had a dream; I need to tell you about it."

"Go sleep with Juliet if you're scared," Alex said trying to go back to sleep.

"Something's happened to Aunt Alice!" Savannah whispered frantically.

This brought Alex out of her sleep and she sat up and cut on the lamp beside her bed. Savannah told Alex all about her dream and what she thought it meant. She gave Alex the piece of paper with the number written on it. Alex typed it in on her laptop, bringing up an address.

"That is where Aunt Alice is," Savannah smiled triumphantly.

The girls had all been convening in Juliet's room for the past hour.

"And I still say we tell dad about it in the morning," Juliet said for the umpteenth time.

"No he won't take it seriously," Alex shook her head and then looked apologetically at Savannah.

"I know. No one really thinks my dreams are true," Savannah sighed.

In all honestly more hadn't happened the way she predicted then did, but she felt that they were getting more accurate as she got older.

"That's not it," Juliet rubbed Savannah's hand.

"Have you dreamed anything else that hasn't happened yet?" Sidney questioned.

Savannah sighed knowing now no one would believe her.

"I saw you all fighting vampires, but I wasn't there," she said.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"We're supposed to go," Sidney said breaking the silence.

"What!" Juliet and Alex gasped.

"I just have a very strong feeling that that's what we're supposed to do. I mean come on, we have talent that could be vital to getting Alice out and I actually believe what Savannah saw and I also believe we were born with these abilities and it's time we used them. If we were boys we would be out there right now fighting, instead we're being protected by everyone else," Sidney said.

Savannah looked at her sister in shock. She thought Sidney would have been the last one she would convince.

Juliet chewed on her bottom lip and said, "I need to talk to Seth about this first."

"That's a good idea and while you're doing that why not just go ask mom and dad for permission to go," Sidney rolled her eyes. "We can't tell anyone Juliet."

"Have you forgotten what happened just a few hours ago?" Alex looked at her sister as if she had lost her mind. "We were overtaken by one vampire and we couldn't wait for someone to come save us."

"That was only because it was Elliot and our powers didn't work against him. If they had, I can assure you that we would have handled him, and besides Elliot won't be there anyways," Sidney said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well we inherited some abilities, but not speed. How do you plan on getting there?" Juliet asked.

"We get to dad's garage and I'll take care of it," Sidney smiled. "Savannah you're going to have to stay here. Go back to bed and stay there for as long as you possibly can. You're going to help buy us some time."

"Got it," Savannah said walking out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned back around. "Be careful ok."

Juliet nodded her head and smiled. When Savannah closed the door she looked back at Sidney and Alex.

"This is a really bad idea," she said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they had managed to sneak out of their window without waking anyone and were weaving their way through the forest trying to avoid the wolves on patrol. They made sure to stay away from the areas that held the guys familiar scent. Luckily for them the pack was making sure no one was getting into the rez, they weren't expecting anyone to sneak out. It took them twice as long as it normally would to reach Jacob's garage, but they had managed a successful break. So far no one knew they were gone.

"How much do you think an imprint can get by with?" Sidney asked her sisters.

"Why?" Alex asked wearily.

"Because I'm about to steal Embry's Mustang," Sidney said pulling the keys to her dad's garage out of her pocket.

She went in and searched her dad's desk until she found the set of keys she was looking for. She pulled the garage door open and started Embry's car and pulled out. Alex closed the door behind her.

"Sidney this is a bad idea. You're not thinking this through. We don't know what we're going into and we could get killed," Juliet pleaded.

"First off we aren't going to get killed. Where's your sense of adventure? Come on, I'm driving," Sidney said.

"Sidney this isn't a spy game that we used to play when we were little girls. We don't know what we're doing," Alex said trying to reason with her sister.

"You know what, you two go on back. I'll do this myself! Obviously I care more about Alice and Jasper than you two!" Sidney snapped starting the car.

Alex jerked the door open before she could pull off.

"You know that's not true. I just think it would be better not only for us, but _them _also! We need someone who knows what they're doing!" Alex snapped back.

"Yeah Alex, well no one seems to know what they're doing because they've been gone for weeks and no one knows what's going on! We have a phone number that matches an address. What's the harm in checking it out? Everyone's so focused on Elliot right now, they won't even take the time to listen to us and you know it's true! Either get in and shut up or close the door!" Sidney yelled.

Alex looked at Juliet. Juliet sighed and said, "Get in."

* * *

Nick was making a circuit back around the Blacks' house when he caught not one, but three familiar scents. He walked over and looked in the window and saw that it was empty. He raced through the forest tracking their scent and realized they had intentionally avoided the patrollers, but he couldn't figure out what they were up to. He let Embry and Seth know and they followed him to the end of the trail at Jacob's garage. It didn't take Embry a second to realize they had taken his car. No one was with them, so they had planned this. He was furious! Here they were out trying to keep them safe and they go and pull a stunt like this!

_Let's go to Jacob's and see if we can figure out what they're trying to do_, Embry thought to Seth and Nick.

_Who's telling Jacob_? Seth asked.

_Embry's the beta_, Nick thought back.

* * *

Going back to Jacob's gave Embry more time to get even angrier. Not only was he worried and upset with Sidney's stupid actions and he felt certain she was the mastermind behind their little scheme. But now he had to tell his alpha that they had failed yet again tonight.

Embry, Seth, and Nick phased back to their human forms and got dressed. When they reached the Blacks' house Embry didn't even think and jerked the door open. Nessie had locked it of course, so he ended up with a broken door knob in his hand. Great. He realized a little too late that it probably would have been better to have knocked, but it was too late now. He pushed the door open and walked inside and headed towards Jacob and Nessie's bedroom. The door was open, so he walked over to the bed. Not a good idea. A big man leaning over you in the dark saying wake up was not the best approach. Nessie's scream and punch to his gut would help him remember next time.

When the commotion had settled Embry was shocked to see that Jacob had slept through it all. Nessie explained that Carlisle was learning trial by error in medicating Jacob. He needed something strong, so his body wouldn't burn it off, but he gave him too strong of a dose this time. Jacob would be fine; he just needed to sleep it off. This was one time Embry wished he was not the beta. All decisions made tonight would be on his shoulders. After a stern talking to from Nessie, Savannah cracked and told them everything. The girls were headed into who knows what and they had probably close to two hours ahead of them. Nessie tried all three of their phones, but they never answered.

"Give me a minute," Nessie said running into her bedroom.

She returned dressed with her hair pulled back.

"One of you needs to stay here with Savannah and Jake," she said.

"Nessie stop, you can't go. Let us take care of this. You'll only slow us down," Embry said.

"You are crazy if you think I'm staying behind Embry Call! Those are my kids! You don't worry about me slowing you down, you just worry about keeping up," she said before rushing out the door.

"I'm sorry Nick you have to stay. You're in charge," Embry said running after Nessie.

* * *

Nick was furious that Embry made him stay. He had as much at stake here as they did, but he couldn't refuse his beta's orders. He ran his hands through his hair trying to collect his thoughts before he phased back. He had never thought he would have something good work out in his life and now he was terrified it was going to be taken away. Alex had scared him to death to begin with. He didn't know how to be with someone good like her, but Alex had made it easy for him. She seemed to know what he needed before he did. She gave him space to begin with and then guided him the rest of the way. He felt guilty actually. He was supposed to be the one taking care of and protecting her, not the other way around. She loved him and she had taught him how to love. In a very short time she had became his best friend, his love, his entire world. He couldn't lose her now, he just couldn't. He phased back, so he could keep up with what was going on through Embry and Seth's thoughts and monitored the rest of the pack that he was now in charge of.

_Bring her back to me safe man_, he thought to Embry.

The weight of being responsible, not only for his own imprint but three others, left Embry with the biggest responsibility of his life. He didn't know what they were facing, but failing was not an option!

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Readinggirl since I couldn't reply back personally, you need to set up an account on fanfiction and add your favorite stories to your story alerts and then you'll receive emails when they get updated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Sidney pulled off to the side of the road and cut the engine. When they were little girls she and her sisters would watch a show about spies. It had been her favorite TV show. She would make Juliet and Alex reenact the episode when it was over. Juliet being the oldest always felt like she was in charge. Juliet had ratted Sidney out more times than she could count; whenever she thought Sidney was crossing a line or doing something too dangerous. Sidney had always been able to convince Alex to go along with her schemes. Their last little escapade that she had talked her sisters into several years ago had been to sneak out of the house under their father's and Emmett's watchful eyes. Their mission that day had been to go to the store near their house and run a surveillance. While they were there they had decided to treat themselves to an ice-cream. Sidney, Juliet, and Alex were sitting out front on the sidewalk eating their ice-cream and Sidney would never forget their father's face when he and Emmett pulled into the parking lot. Jacob's relief soon gave way to his anger and they had been grounded for a month. She suddenly felt very guilty knowing what her dad's reaction to this would be.

"Look this was my big idea and I'll take all the blame. You two stay here; I'll walk up the road to the building, have a look and come back. Then we'll call home for backup," Sidney said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah right! The ones left behind to wait are always the first to die in the movies! You come back to tell us you didn't find anything and we're dead with and ax through our heads! I don't think so!" Alex snapped. "We stay together!"

"That was the only scary movie you've ever seen Alex and it was a hatchet, not an ax," Sidney corrected her sister.

"Like it matters," Alex said.

"Will you both shut up," Juliet whispered. "I don't want to hear details about scary movies, because you know why? We're already staring in one! Three young girls on a deserted road out in the middle of nowhere late at night; this situation is screaming horror movie. Give me your phone. We are calling home now before this gets any worse."

Juliet reached her hand out to her sister.

"I didn't bring my phone. Use yours," Sidney said

"I forgot to get it. Alex please tell me you brought your phone," Juliet said.

"My battery was dead and I figured you both would have yours," Alex sighed.

"Well that's just great! Turn around Sidney, we will go and try to find a pay phone to call," Juliet said.

Sidney started the car and pulled up a little and then put the car in reverse, backing up, trying to maneuver the car around to go back towards the town. She hadn't realized the ground was so soggy and when she backed up a little too far her back tires sank in the mud. No matter how hard she tried, the tires just kept spinning. The girls sat in silence for a minute until Juliet finally snapped. She smacked the dashboard.

"Why do I listen to you! You and your crazy ideas always lead to disaster! Always!" Juliet yelled.

"Hey no one forced you into the car! You could have stayed, I gave you a choice!" Sidney yelled back.

They were so busy bickering back and forth no one was watching outside. Alex's ear piercing scream brought them out of it just as both car doors were ripped off. Juliet was roughly yanked out of the car and she looked up in horror to see Sidney thrown across the dirt road and watch Alex being dragged by her hair across the seat of the car. Juliet was frozen for a moment in fear and then her mind started working. She concentrated first on the other vampire and used her mind to throw him back away from her sisters with as much force as she could. Turning her head she did the same to the vampire that was restraining her. Sidney had the breath knocked out of her, but quickly scrambled back to her feet and yelled, "Stop!"

Both vampires stood frozen. She rubbed the side of her leg and said, "That's going to leave one heck of a bruise."

Juliet helped Alex up and Alex picked up a handful of her hair.

"I hope I don't have a bald spot," she said rubbing the tender spot on her head where the vampire had ripped her hair out.

One of the vampires started yelling and Sidney looked at both of them and said, "Don't speak."

They were immediately silent.

"Alex see what they know," Juliet instructed her sister.

Alex placed her hand on one of the vampire's arms. She gasped and said, "It's Elliot! He's behind it all! He's the man that's trying to take over!"  
"How many are here?" Sidney asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. They needed to get out of here quickly.

"Seven including these two. Alice is in a room inside," Alex said.

"We do what we just did and get Alice and get out of here," Sidney said.

"What about them?" Juliet asked.

"Our abilities are mental. All three of us together wouldn't have the strength to pull them apart. Besides they're not going anywhere," Sidney said.

They headed towards the abandoned building, trying to be as quiet as they could.

* * *

As soon as the Cullens were distracted for the night Elliot left his room. He no longer had the desire to stay there. He had all the information he needed and he would seek his revenge on Jacob Black. When he reached the familiar road he saw the abandoned car and two of his guards on the side of the road. He sniffed the air and picked up three very distinctive smells.

_This must be my lucky day_, he thought.

As soon as he walked past the two vampires they immediately unfroze.

"I see we have company," Elliot stated to one of the men.

"They're gifted," the vampire explained.

"Oh yes. Very. I'm not angry, believe me. They have however made everything too easy, but I think we can still make this fun," Elliot smiled.

* * *

The ringing beside of Jacob's bed wouldn't stop. His eyes were trying to open, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate. The ringing stopped and a minute later he felt someone shaking him.

"Daddy, daddy, wake up," he heard Savannah crying.

He finally managed to get his eyes open and was confused a minute looking around the room. Savannah had tears running down her cheeks and handed him the phone. Jacob sat up in bed and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked his voice thick from sleep.

His heart nearly stopped when he heard Elliot's voice ask, "Do you know where your daughters are?"

"What?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah I've rendered you speechless," Elliot laughed.

Jacob jumped out of bed, swaying a little as he stumbled down the hall and looked into his daughters' rooms. He quickly made his way to the front of the house and noticed the broken door and that the house was empty except for him and Savannah. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on.

Elliot spoke again, "If you don't believe me I'll let you say hello."

And then he heard Juliet crying, "Daddy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jacob closed his eyes sitting down on the couch feeling like he was going to throw up.

"Juliet where are you?" he choked out.

Elliot was back on the phone before Juliet could answer.

"Now that I have your attention I'll do all the talking. You don't want to interrupt; this is the only conversation we're going to have. First off I want to confess some things to you Jacob. I lied about who I was. The Volturi were tracking me. I'm the one who's taking over. I found out they wanted your family to help, so I needed to acquire you first. The plan was just to get the girls and go, but well I got attracted to your wife. But don't worry she rejected all my advances, so I've decided not to pursue her anymore. I just plan on killing her now. Now, now don't growl, I said not to interrupt. But since the idea of a mate is in my head, I just can't let the idea go. So I've decided to adopt your approach. If it doesn't work out with the mother, go after a daughter," Elliot chuckled. "Which one will I choose though? Your daughters are all so beautiful and talented. If you could only save one, which would you choose?"

"If you touch one hair on their heads, I'll kill you," Jacob said in a low threatening growl.

"Do you really think you could Jacob? I'd love to find out. I do love the thrill of a good fight. What if we have a little challenge? Before I make my decision on your daughters' fates, I'll give you seventy-two hours to try and stop me. Now don't get your hopes up, because even if you do find me you'll still lose. I'm going to make you watch and hear every scream while I kill them. I'm gonna save Renesmee for last. You'll watch me kill her and your children and you'll have to live with knowing that you were weaker and I won. Their screams will haunt you for the rest of your life, along with the images of their painful deaths and Jacob it will be painful. I just love to make the girls scream. Time starts now," Elliot said hanging up.

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think! Thanks to my anonymous reviewers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Anything now?" Jacob turned towards Edward.

"Nothing, I can't hear any of your thoughts. We've found them," Edward said, his eyes roaming through the thick forest.

Jacob took a step forward and Edward grabbed his arm.

"We can't go any further now Jacob. I know its hard being this close, but if we go in now alone, we'll never see them again. We'll come back with the others and we will get them out," Edward vowed.

Not going further and turning around now to leave was the hardest thing Jacob had ever done. His girls were so close, probably only a couple miles away, but Jacob knew Edward was right. If they got themselves killed today, his entire family would die. He looked back over his shoulder one more time before leaving. He looked to the vampire on his left and said something he never thought he would say in a million years.

"Thank you Demetri. Edward was right, you're the best tracker I've ever seen," Jacob said.

Demetri merely nodded his head in acknowledgement and the search party turned and made their way back towards the Cullen home which was now their command center.

When Nessie, Embry, and Seth had reached the place where they had been holding Alice, it was completely deserted. The only thing remaining were Alice's and the girls' scents. They had left in vehicles, so they had no way of knowing which way they went. Elliot had sorely underestimated just what lengths a family would go to, to get their loved ones back. It only took one phone call to join together the two most powerful covens. Aro sent his best guardsmen to help, they were as anxious as the Cullens to be rid of Elliot. The Volturi had sustained several casualties from Elliot as well. Aro had lost one of his most prized jewels to him, Jane, and several of his best fighters. Demetri, Alec, and Felix who were once the most feared to the Cullens were now here ready to fight alongside of them.

* * *

Savannah sat off to the side watching the young vampire they called Alec. She had overheard Emmett saying he was the most deadly of them all, but looking at him now it seemed hard to believe. He just looked like a young teenage boy. He was very quiet and it was almost easy to forget he was even there. The rest of the family seemed to try to stay out of his way. Savannah took a deep breath and walked over and sat down beside him. He never even looked at her.

"I'm Savannah," she said introducing herself. He turned and looked at her, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about your sister. Elliot has my three sisters."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of her and her sisters from a few months ago.

"This is Juliet, Sidney, and Alex," she said showing it to him. "You can keep this. I have another one just like it. This way you'll now which ones they are when you help get them out. I love my sisters very much and I miss them."

She wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you for helping us get them back," she said and then she jumped up and went outside.

Alec looked at the photo for a moment and then folded it and put it in his pocket.

* * *

The phone rang again and Rosalie sighed in frustration.

"They keep calling, but when I answer they won't say anything," she complained.

"I'll get it Rose," Nessie said walking over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Well it's about time you answered. I was about to give up. Don't say anything, pretend I'm someone else and walk to another room so we can talk. We have so much to talk about don't we," Elliot instructed in a quiet voice.

Nessie panicked for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Hi Rachel I'm so glad you called," she said.

She looked at Rosalie and said that she was going to take the phone in the other room.

"Good girl," Elliot said.

When Nessie closed the door she immediately asked, "Where are my girls? Are they ok?"

Elliot ignored her question and said, "Guess who I just saw. Why your husband, father, and I believe it was one of the Volturi's finest with them. I'm a little hurt. I thought it was us against them and as soon as I leave you guys join them. What is up with that Renesmee?"

Nessie felt the room spinning. She grabbed the side of the chest to hold herself up. Had Elliot killed Jacob and her father?

"Hello? Are you still there Renesmee?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Let me talk to my family," she said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Well I could, but I don't want to. I've become rather fond of your girls Renesmee. Especially Juliet, she reminds me so much of you," he said.

"Let them go please. They haven't done anything. Don't do this. Let them go," she pleaded.

"I've already did you a favor today Renesmee. I let your husband, father, and the Volturi guard leave. That was very difficult for me having them so close, but it wasn't the right time. Besides your girls are beautiful, desirable women, why on Earth would I want to let them go?"

"Don't you touch them. Don't you lay a finger on my girls," she hissed.

"Are you jealous Renesmee? Does the fact that I've decided to choose another upset you?" Elliot asked.

Nessie closed her eyes and rubbed her temple trying to figure out what to say. What did he want her to say? He obviously was playing some sort of game with her.

"Renesmee? Are you still there?" Elliot spoke.

"Yes it bothers me," she answered.

Elliot didn't speak for a moment and Nessie thought she had made a mistake. But then he spoke again.

"You felt it too?"

"Yes," Nessie whispered.

"Why did you resist me then Renesmee?"

"You frightened me Elliot. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm married."

"Well it's too late now. That's actually why I'm calling. I've had a change in plans. Time is up. We're leaving now," Elliot said.

"No, no, no please Elliot! Don't take my girls, please don't! I'll do anything," she begged.

"Would you really do anything Renesmee?"

"Yes," she said her voice barely a whisper.

"Leave now and meet me. I'll trade your daughters for you. Meet me at the building your aunt was staying at in half an hour. And do not tell anyone. You had better be alone or I will kill your girls and I mean what I'm saying."

"Elliot I'll never make it in half an hour. There was a spot with a ravine a little ways from there. I'll have just enough time to get there," and she hung up before he could answer her back.

* * *

A half hour later Nessie was making her way to the ravine. She looked around, but he was no where in sight and neither were the girls. She started to panic thinking he wasn't going to show up. She walked over and sat down on a large rock near the edge of the drop off and closed her eyes and waited. She listened carefully trying to detect the sounds of her daughters beating hearts or Elliot, but she heard nothing. She felt like someone was watching her and when she opened her eyes Elliot was standing right in front of her. She gasped at the unexpected sight of him.

"You're alone," Elliot sounded surprised.

"That's what you said to do. Where are my girls?" Nessie looked around, but deep down she knew he hadn't brought them.

"I can't quite let them go yet Renesmee, but I can assure you they are perfectly fine as are Alice and Jasper. Come now and I'll take you to them," he said.

"We had a deal Elliot. You said you would trade. I would take the place of my daughters and you would set them free."

"Well I thought about that after we hung up. I'm having a hard time believing what you said on the phone."

"I meant it," Nessie said sincerely.

Elliot pulled her up. He took his fingers and traced her jaw line and ran his fingers across her neck. He watched her closely, but she never flinched from his touch.

"What do you feel when I touch you Renesmee?" he asked.

"I feel…" she said before Elliot interrupted her.

"No show me."

She placed her hand on his cheek and projected feelings of excitement and some fear.

"That's perfectly understandable Renesmee. I just wish I didn't have to do this now," he said before slapping her across the face and knocking her to the ground. "You shamed me in front of everyone and you must beg for my forgiveness!"

Nessie held her throbbing cheek and looked at Elliot in shock.

"I'm waiting Renesmee."

Nessie sat up on her knees in front of him.

"Please forgive me Elliot for my foolishness. I'll never disobey or shame you again. Please forgive me and give me another chance," she begged.

Elliot smiled at her, but didn't say anything. Nessie sat waiting for him to strike her again, but he reached his hand out to her and helped her off the ground. She was caught completely off guard when he started kissing her. She knew she needed to take advantage of the situation so she began kissing him back and placed her hand back on his cheek and projected feelings of lust, hunger, passion, and fulfillment. Elliot felt an excitement he had never felt before having her show him these things. She could reach his mind and no one had ever been able to connect with him like this. He was so caught up in the moment that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that they had stumbled backwards a bit from their heated kiss. Nessie opened her eyes and when she saw they were close enough she changed her thoughts. Elliot was startled when he suddenly saw revulsion, rage, and hatred. Before he could realize what she was doing, Nessie pushed him off the ledge. Elliot landed on his feet in the ravine and looked up and yelled, "You little bitch!"

But before he could jump back up he heard a growl and turned to see an enormous russet wolf lunge at his head. Jacob made quick work pulling Elliot in two. He decapitated him first and then pulled his arms and legs off. Elliot's eyes rolled around in his head. Renesmee had set him up! He had gotten careless and let his guard down and after everything he had accomplished his attraction to a woman would be the reason behind his demise. He made his eyes focus back on the wolf and he watched him transform back into a man. Jacob didn't speak. He started a fire and threw one of Elliot's legs in. Elliot opened his mouth and yelled out in rage as he watched his leg burning. His arms started moving back to his torso, but Jacob stepped on it and then smiled as he lifted Elliot's torso and threw it into the fire. Jacob was killing him slowly and painfully. He was going to make him watch as he burned his body piece by piece. Elliot heard a loud noise and his eyes saw a flare shoot up in the sky. He supposed that was some sort of signal to let the others know to attack. Without him there to block the talents his well constructed army would quickly be annihilated.

Nessie made her way down to Jacob. She looked at Elliot's head and rubbed her hand back and forth over her lips to wipe his kiss away and then she spit in his face.

"They're on their way now," she said to Jacob.

Jacob looked at Nessie's bruised cheek and kicked Elliot's hand into the fire. Jacob tenderly kissed her cheek and lips.

"When I heard him slap you I almost lost it and thought, screw the plan I was coming up there," Jacob said.

"I'm okay Jake," Nessie said.

"And that kiss Ness, you really took one for the team," Jacob smiled at his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately in front of Elliot. They would always belong to each other and no one else.

"Let's go get our girls back," Nessie said smiling at her husband.

Jacob picked up Elliot's head by the hair.

"I won," Jacob said as he threw Elliot's head into the blazing fire.

* * *

Alex paced back and forth in the small room she was being held captive in. Elliot had made sure that he kept them all separated, and it was torture not knowing what was going on with her sisters and aunt and uncle. One of Elliot's men burst in the room and grabbed her roughly by her arm.

"What's happening?" Alex asked terrified.

He didn't say anything, but suddenly his thoughts became her own. There was a fight going on and she was his insurance to getting out. As soon as she saw this she knew Elliot was gone. As the guard pulled her out into the hallway she frantically looked around for her family.

"Sidney! Elliot's gone!" she screamed as loud as she could. Her sister's gift could come in very handy right about now.

"Shut up!" the vampire growled and his grip tightened on her wrist, snapping the bone.

Alex shrieked in pain and her eyes welled up with tears making it hard to see. She was knocked to the ground suddenly and looked up to see Jasper fighting the vampire. She had never seen her uncle fight in a battle before, but he was fierce. When he had finished the guard off, he bent down and carefully picked Alex up.

"Let's get you out of here darlin'," he said racing down the hallway.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked not wanting to leave her sisters behind.

"Alice has them and everything's under control," Jasper said.

Alex sighed in relief. Out of the three, she was the weakest. Her sisters' gifts would be an asset to the fight. They soon found her grandfather. Edward kissed her on the head and took her from Jasper.

"I know it hurts we'll take care of it as soon as possible," Edward said looking at her wrist.

Edward picked up Nick's location and rushed towards him. Alex watched completely entranced as Nick lunged at two vampires. She had only seen him in his wolf form a couple of times and he was magnificent. Edward carefully sat Alex down and helped Nick finish the two off. When they were through Edward told Nick to phase back and get Alex back to the Cullen's home.

"She's got a bad break, so be gentle. Carlisle will set it as soon as we're finished here. Put some ice on it to help with the swelling," he instructed Nick.

Nick phased back right in front of her and pulled on a pair of shorts. Her grandfather cleared his throat, but Alex still didn't take her eyes off of Nick. He scooped her up carefully in his arms and took off running as fast as he could with out jarring her too much.

"I love you Nick," Alex said laying her head against his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you Alex Black and you better never scare me like this again," Nick said.

* * *

Alice, Sidney, and Juliet were running from the building. As soon as Sidney had yelled stop, the vampires did. The building now looked like a art museum with beautiful statues There was still a raging battle going on around them outside and they caught glimpses of their family members fighting. Juliet looked up to see a sandy colored wolf rushing towards her. He stopped in front of her, lying down and she knew he wanted her to climb on his back.

"I need to help," she pleaded with him.

"No go, they're supposed to get you out. We'll be fine," Alice said. "Sidney you go with them."

"No! You definitely can use me!" Sidney said darting off before Alice could protest.

Juliet climbed on Seth's back and held on tightly as he raced through the forest. When they were far enough away, he stopped and phased back. Before Juliet could say anything, Seth crashed his lips to hers. Without leaving her lips, he said, "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Never," Juliet said as they sank to the forest floor.

* * *

Sidney felt someone grab her from behind. She started to struggle until she saw a familiar bracelet on the arm and realized it was her grandmother. Bella was standing in front of the rest of the Cullens and pack and Sidney was confused to see that they had stopped fighting and she watched as one vampire looked in the direction of Elliot's remaining army. They all immediately froze. She felt slightly annoyed, because she could have done the same thing, but she quickly forgot her thoughts as she watched in horror as they were being ripped apart.

She heard Emmett's voice ask, "Where's the challenge in this?" as he helped.

Even though they were the enemy it was still hard watching someone be killed. Her mind kept thinking what if that was my family. She closed her eyes, but the sounds remained. She felt a warm body pick her up and Embry started carrying her away from the scene of the fight. Embry held her tightly against him and felt her tears running down his chest. He hated that she had to go through all this and witness what she just had.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I was so stupid. I could have gotten you all killed. I'm so sorry."

He kissed the top of her head, but didn't say anything. He knew though that this ordeal had helped Sidney grow up.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so all I have left of this story is the epilogue and I hope to have it up in a few days. Thanks again to my anonymous reviewers!


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Jacob looked at the car that he had just finished restoring. He sat down on his work bench and thought how urgent it had seemed to get it finished, but wondered what he would do with it now. This car had consumed every free moment he had in the past eight months. He had planned on fixing it up with Savannah after her sixteenth birthday. When he got back from Italy the car had taunted him sitting there in the garage, so he fixed it up by himself. That was something he could fix. He looked at the car and thought that this was probably his best work. He let his mind wonder over the past six years. A lot had certainly changed since that day he defeated Elliot. It seemed to start a chain of events.

The Cullens and Blacks had agreed to join the Volturi in exchange for their help. Alice had foreseen that Aro would agree to the idea of them being part-time Volturi members. Jacob couldn't help but roll his eyes at the idea that he along with Seth, Embry, Nick, and the rest of the family were "Volturi reservists". They would visit Italy and check in a couple times a year. If they were needed by the Volturi they would go assist and if they were needed here they would come back. And that was pretty much it. He looked over at his wall where he had pictures of the family. He had to smile when he saw the pictures of his grandchildren.

The one good thing that happened from the events of that day and Jacob could admit this now, was his grandson Harry. One month after the girls were rescued Juliet came to him and Nessie and told them she was pregnant. Of course Jacob was not jumping for joy at that moment. Alice arranged a very quick wedding, so Juliet could get married before she started showing. Jacob hadn't understood the big rush at that point. It wasn't like everyone didn't already know that Seth had knocked her up when he rescued her. This had been a big change for Seth and Juliet. They had gone from dating to marriage and upcoming parenthood in several months time. The first few months of their marriage, Juliet came home several times after "leaving" Seth. Nessie and Jacob would let her cool off and sleep in her bed; Nessie would fix her breakfast the next morning, and then send her back home. Nessie assured Seth that a lot of this was hormonal and Juliet was trying to figure out how to be a wife and scared to death about being a mother and it would all work out. And it did. As soon as little Harry was placed in Juliet's arms, her world changed. She did take after Nessie in the fact that her greatest joy was being a mom and she did a very good job of it. Juliet learned how to manage a home, take care of Seth, and be a mom now not only to Harry, but also Abby and Zack. They lived in Seattle and they got to see them very often.

After the incident with Elliot, Alex couldn't get out of her mind the girl's face that she saw from Elliot's memory. She spent months researching old newspaper articles from towns that had Park Place in it on her computer and one day the girl's picture came up. She was missing and had never been found. With Alice's help she was able to see where Elliot had dumped the body. An anonymous tip led police to the place and her body was recovered. Alex was relieved that the girl could have a proper burial and her family could now have some closure.

Sidney who had always had a fighter and protector instinct in her decided that even though they were girls there was still a way for them to fight the bad guys. She and Alex were both in law school now and planned on practicing together. With Alex's gift of being able to get their true thoughts and Sidney saying, "Tell the truth!" Jacob knew his girls would make an unstoppable team. They would clean up the streets one criminal at a time.

Nick's mother died from an accidental overdose five years ago. Although he and his mother weren't close it was still difficult for him. After the funeral a lot of bitter memory's and anger resurfaced for Nick and he went through a rough time. Alex was the only one who could get through to him during this period. She pretty much ordered him to go to a grief support group and there he met a counselor who had a similar background. He became Nick's mentor and with his and Alex's support Nick went to college and was now a counselor at a boys' group home for troubled youth. The boy who used to love to cause fights and trouble was now a role model for boys' who were just like he used to be. They looked up to and respected Nick and he had helped get several kids out of gangs and had helped others get in good foster homes. He had even recruited Embry into becoming a big brother to some of the boys.

Jacob and Nessie hadn't been able to convince the two couples to hold off on marriage until after the girls graduated. Earlier today Sidney and Embry went ahead and announced that they were going to get married this summer. Sidney promised it would not affect her studies. Alice was already planning out everything for their wedding. They were getting married on Isle Esme. Alex said that she didn't want to take away from Sidney's moment, so she and Nick would wait a few months before they announced their engagement.

Savannah had shown a lot of interest in art and had spent the last few summers in Italy studying at an art school. This last trip would be forever frozen in Jacob's memory. When they arrived in Volterra to pick Savannah up as usual the Cullens all had very solemn faces. They had led Jacob and Nessie into a different part of the castle. It was obvious something was very different this time. Nessie kept asking what was going on in a panicked voice. When they reached the room and Jacob heard Savannah say," Daddy," he turned around and saw her red eyes, as he collapsed to the floor. The shock of that day still played over in his mind.

"_What happened!" Nessie screamed. _

"_I love Alec momma. I wanted us to be together and this was the best way," Savannah said. _

"_Nessie, Jacob you need to let her explain," Bella said. _

"_She could have died! We had no way of knowing if she would phase or not. The venom could have been poison to her!" Jacob had shouted. _

"_No Jacob I saw her. She was one of us," Alice explained. _

"_You knew this was going to happen? And you didn't stop it?" Jacob roared. _

Jasper and Edward had immediately taken a defensive stance in front of the family. Jacob had glared at Edward.

"_You would have heard their thoughts. You knew what they were going to do and you didn't tell us!" Jacob yelled, his whole body shaking. _

Jacob had to leave immediately after, if he hadn't he would have killed one of them in his rage or they would have had to kill him in defense. The Cullens had betrayed him and in his eyes they had helped kill his daughter. Nessie had stayed for a few days to be with Savannah and that had only made if worse for Jacob. He had to worry that his daughter would lose control and kill her mother. When Nessie came home, Jacob refused to talk about anything. He spent all of his time at the garage. Nessie gave him one week to grieve in his own way and then she came to the garage to confront him. It was long past closing and Jacob couldn't make himself leave to go home. He couldn't stand seeing Savannah's empty room and even though he needed Nessie's comfort and wanted to be there for her, he just couldn't do it.

"_How long are you going to do this Jacob?" Nessie had asked him._

"_I can't talk about this now Ness," he had answered. _

"_It's done, it can't be changed, you're going to have to let it go and move on," Nessie said. _

"_And what do I do Ness if six months down the road she says that she's made a mistake?" Jacob asked. _

With that sentence he broke down. Nessie held him while he cried for his daughter and the life she gave up. That night started a slow healing for Jacob. Nessie had shared what she had learned while she was in Italy. They all knew that a friendship had developed between Savannah and Alec. Maybe Jacob didn't want to realize it was becoming more, but the Cullens had known about it for a while. Marcus had told Edward that the bond between Alec and Savannah was as strong as it was for Jacob and Nessie and the rest of the Cullens. Savannah had changed the life of an ancient sadist vampire and he had fallen in love with her. And the little girl who wanted to grow up to hunt vampires had fallen in love with him. Alec had stayed with her the whole time during her change to use his gift so she wouldn't feel any pain. Savannah no longer dreamed, but she still had visions and they were stronger than before. Where Alice could only see humans and vampires, Savannah could do the same, but she could also see the wolves and hybrids. She didn't phase and become a wolf, but she did become a guardian angel over them and had called to warn them on several different occasions of upcoming attacks.

Jacob looked at the car again and was ready to leave the garage when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey daddy. You finished it," Savannah said.

"You saw that did you?" Jacob laughed.

"Yes it's beautiful," Savannah replied.

"Do you want me to send it to you?" Jacob asked.

"How about we share it. You drive it and then whenever I visit I'll drive it then," Savannah suggested. "I've had three new converts this week."

Savannah was changing the guards to vegetarians one at a time. Alec had actually done quite well and if you could change a centuries old vampire that was quite an accomplishment. It was funny to think that one young girl would change the vampire monarchy, but she was.

"I heard about Sidney and Embry's engagement. I'm so excited for them. Did you hear that Nahuel and Tanya are getting married?" Savannah asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess a playboy and succubus make a good pair," he laughed.

He and Savannah talked about other things and when Jacob closed his eyes he imagined her there with him and it really wasn't any different now than when they used to talk.

They were ending the conversation when Jacob suddenly asked, "Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy daddy. I have everything I've ever wanted and I'll never be sorry that I did this," Savannah answered. "Please stop worrying about me. I'll always be here and I'm still your little girl and I always will be."

A tear rolled down Jacob's cheek as he said, "I love you baby."

"I love you too daddy and daddy I saw something. They're boys," she replied.

Jacob smiled and went home. Nessie was already asleep in bed and he lay down beside of her and placed his hand on her rounded belly. Life had certainly taken him down many paths, love had kept him strong and made it all worth while, and everything else well that just made it interesting. One of the babies kicked at that moment and Jacob smiled thinking that his sons agreed.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and thanks to the ones who added this story to their favorites and alerts.


	20. Savannah and Alec

**A/N: **I've had a few requests for a sequel, but I don't have enough ideas for a new story. I'm going to add some one-shots every now and then about the couples in the story. I'm going to start with Savannah and Alec, since there has been some questioning about them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Don't talk to any strangers when you are waiting on your layovers," Nessie told Savannah for the third time that morning.

"Mom! I've been flying to Italy by myself for the past three years. You tell me this every time. I know, I won't talk to any strangers in the airports," Savannah sighed.

"Okay, I just get nervous when you fly by yourself. I do not…" Nessie was saying when Savannah finished for her.

"…like this at all. I know mom, but I'm a big girl now. I'm all grown up."

"Well I wouldn't call sixteen all grown up," Jacob added.

"In some cultures, I would have been considered a woman a long time ago," Savannah argued.

"Yeah, well not in mine," Jacob said placing his arm around her shoulder.

Savannah wrapped her arm around her dad's waist.

"In my culture..." Jacob continued. "...you will always be my little girl."

Savannah tightened her arm around her dad hearing those words.

"I hope so daddy," she said quietly.

"You don't have to hope, you will be. Now behave yourself and call us as soon as you arrive at the school. Your grandparents will be arriving there the day after tomorrow. You are not to go to Volterra until they are with you. I mean it," Jacob said looking her in the eye.

Savannah had grown accustomed to this. They had traveled to Italy many times over the years, but Jacob had never been comfortable with his family around the other vampires. If he wasn't there, his children were never allowed to visit unless they had the Cullens with them for protection. Savannah and Alec had to sneak around quite a bit without her family's knowledge. That had been a very difficult task where her grandfather Edward was concerned, but where there's a will, there's a way.

"I know the rules dad," she replied.

"I know you love studying at that school Savannah, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I'm not disappointed this is the last year it's open," Jacob said.

The news of this being the last summer that it would be open had changed Savannah's plans drastically.

"And I know how depressed you get when you get back, and there will be no moping around the house this time. You and I are going to be very busy restoring that car," Jacob said squeezing her shoulders.

It broke Savannah's heart when he said that. She knew how excited he was for them to fix up the car together and she knew she wouldn't be coming back.

"That'll be great dad," she said fighting back the tears that threatened to come.

Savannah looked up and caught her mom watching her closely. Nessie was always in tune with her daughters' moods and she knew something was off.

"Savannah we'll find some other place for you to study. Just because this particular school is closing doesn't mean you have to give up your art," Nessie told her.

"I know mom. I just really liked spending my summers in Italy at the school," Savannah said.

And that was true. She had enjoyed it immensely. She had developed some good friendships and had learned a lot. She never dreamed when she got accepted a few years ago that she would also fall in love, but she had.

Hearing the voices around her snapped her back out of her thoughts.

"Well, that's me," she said when she saw it was time to board her plane.

Nessie pulled her in for a big hug and kiss.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Nessie said.

"I'm going to miss you too momma," Savannah said. She wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore. "I love you both so much!"

She turned to her dad and buried her face in his chest. Jacob started rubbing her back.

"Hey sweetheart, you don't have to go. We can leave now and go back home," he told her.

Savannah managed a quick laugh and wiped away the tears, "No, I'm ok. I'm just being silly and emotional."

She kissed her dad on the cheek and gave Nessie another kiss.

"I love you," both of her parents said at the same time.

"I love you both too," Savannah said and turned around and walked towards her gate.

She looked back once more and saw her parents watching her. She waved back to them one last time. She knew they wouldn't leave until her plane took off and as she sat in her seat, she was consumed with guilt and grief over what she was about to do. She hoped with all of her heart that her family would still be there for her when all of this was over.

* * *

During the flight, Savannah reflected back over the past year. Her father had mentioned how depressed she had acted upon returning back home and they had assumed it was over school and Italy. They had no idea that it was over Alec. She and Alec had spent every minute they could together over the summer. Their once unlikely friendship had turned into what would be a forbidden romance if her father knew about it. She had snuck out of her room and met Alec many nights over that past summer. He would show her all around the city and countryside. She saw a side to Alec that no one had ever known. He had never been given the chance to be good before and Savannah felt proud to know that she had been able to do that for him. She knew that he loved her and needed her just as much as the rest of her family loved and needed their significant others. She had realized that she loved and needed him too. The old saying absence makes the heart grow fonder turned out to be true. Instead of a summer romance fading away, it had continued to grow through secret phone calls and messages. Alec was changing his way of life for her. He had hunted with her family when they were visiting Volterra and he kept it up, even in their absence. Alec had confessed that he felt alive and happy when she was with him, and when she wasn't he enjoyed being with her family because they reminded him of her. Alec would fit so easily into the Cullen family, but both Savannah and Alec knew that Aro would never allow him to leave. If he even managed to get away, he would never be able to live in peace. They would never leave him alone. He couldn't join her world, but she could join his. As long as they were together, they would both be happy.

Savannah had several long talks with her grandmother about hers and Edward's relationship. Savannah found that she and Bella had a lot in common with the way they felt about their loves. Bella had been the only person that Savannah had confided in about being in love with Alec. She would never forget the last day she had been in Italy. Bella and Edward had confronted her and shared the vision that Alice had of her becoming one of them. Savannah realized then that her subconscious was already planning and it would all work out. She had felt bad about putting her grandmother on the spot by asking her if she regretted her choice. Bella had had no choice but to answer truthfully and said that she didn't regret any of it. Edward had made Savannah promise that she would talk to them before doing anything and Savannah had agreed. She in turn had gotten them to promise not to tell her parents.

"Daddy won't understand and there is no reason to tell him anything yet. He would just get upset," she had argued.

She felt a wave of guilt now, knowing that her grandparents had kept their word and she in turn was breaking her promise to them. After tomorrow, she wouldn't have to lie anymore. It would be done. Savannah knew her grandparents would stop her and she wouldn't put them in the middle of all of this. This was hers and Alec's decision and she would accept the consequences of her actions. She knew that this would hurt some of the family, but her mind was set. She had spent the past year watching her family's relationships with one another. She had come to two conclusions. True love was a beautiful thing and you were very blessed if you ever found it and whether it was genetic or something else, the members of her family loved their other halves with an intense passion. She observed the dynamics that made up the couples in her family. Seth and Juliet, Embry and Sidney, she saw how they balanced each other out. Alex was Nick's anchor, just as Savannah was Alec's. She knew her father had been an angry, bitter, confused boy until her mother had been born and then he learned how to love selflessly. He became the man he was today, because of his love for her and the love her mother returned. She knew her mother had fallen in love with him at the tender age of fourteen. They each had their own stories; they had all been young when they fell in love. She knew she was young too, but she loved Alec just as strongly as her family had loved each other.

* * *

When the plane landed, instead of boarding her connected flight, she left the airport. She looked around out front and saw a limo with a chauffeur holding a sign that read _Black_ on it. Savannah made her way over to the car and said, "I'm Savannah Black."

The driver smiled and opened the door for her. She climbed in and saw Alec sitting in the back waiting for her. His smile left her breathless and she could feel his joy rolling off of him. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully kissed her lips. She could really sympathize with what her grandparents had to endure when Bella was human. Savannah was still more human than anything else and Alec had to be just as careful with her.

"I've missed you so much," he said against her lips.

"I've missed you too," she answered.

She gasped when she saw his eyes. They were now the same color as the rest of her family's.

"I'm so proud of you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Alec had done everything in his power for her. He completely changed his lifestyle to be with her. She would do the rest now, so that they could spend forever together.

"Are you sure Savannah? I love you, but do you really think I'm worth what you are giving up?" he asked quietly.

Savannah didn't hesitate when she looked him in the eye and said, "Yes. You are the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of before I go to sleep, and you are constantly in my thoughts the rest of the day. If I could only have one person with me if I were stranded on a deserted island, I would pick you. If I could only save one person it would be you. In a way, I think I imprinted on you Alec. I love you."

"You've already saved me Savannah. Before you I never knew joy or love. You have no way of knowing what you mean to me," he pressed his lips back to hers again.

* * *

Alec had made accommodations in a secluded house in the countryside. He had brought Demetri to actually change Savannah. He wasn't taking any chances if he lost control. Savannah waited until it was time to call her parents. She was relieved that she only got the answering machine and told them that she had arrived and was fine and would see them soon. She had written a letter to her grandparents asking them not to notify her parents. It would be better for them if they could see for themselves that she was managing just fine. This would give her a few weeks to adjust to her new life and she hoped that she would have the self control that her grandmother did. Demetri would deliver the letter tomorrow. It would be done then and everyone would have to accept that she was changing. Alec kissed her again as she lay down on the bed. She had asked him once before to feel what his power was like. After the experience she imagined it was what a person who was in a coma would feel like. As her body was being overcome with Alec's power her mind registered that she wasn't afraid. She in all senses was dying in a few short minutes, but she wasn't afraid. She knew that in her death, she would actually begin living the life she wanted now. Her life had certainly turned out differently then she thought it would years ago.

Alec took her hand in his and said, "She's ready now Demetri."


	21. Alex and Nick

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

**

Nick got up and walked over to the table to get a cup of coffee. He wasn't really in the mood for it, but he was feeling antsy waiting for the meeting to start. One meeting was all he agreed to, and he was anxious for this night to be over.

"Hello, I'm Cassie, I haven't seen you here before," a blond haired woman spoke. She smiled and asked, "Sugar?" as she held a packet to him.

"No thanks," he answered and turned and walked away.

He didn't introduce himself and saw no need in giving an explanation as to why he was here. He sat back down in a chair. He tried to stay as close to the back as he could. No way was he getting up in front of everybody talking about his business. He had already told Alex this, and she assured him he wouldn't have to. She offered to come with him, but he didn't want her to have to sit through this and miss part of her class. As he saw Cassie approaching out of the corner of his eye he was regretting his decision. She stopped in front of him and held out a piece of paper. He could make out a phone number.

"It helps to talk to someone, if you ever need a friend call me and we can get together."

Nick almost laughed at her wondering if she had even lost someone or if she was here to meet men.

"Thanks, Cassie was it?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. "Well, I talk to my girlfriend, so I've really got all the outside support I need, but thanks anyway."

Her smile quickly faded and she turned around and walked away. Nick looked around the room at the different faces in the group. One lady had a tissue and kept wiping her eyes. He wondered who she was missing, a husband maybe a child. This was a grief support and he wasn't grieving. He was angry. His mind wondered back to a few weeks before.

He was alone in the house he had grown up in. If it hadn't been for the fact that it had been his grandparents' house and his mother had inherited it, he had no doubt what so ever that he would have been homeless. If it hadn't been for the free breakfast and lunches at school, he wouldn't even have had food half the time. His mom had always been too wasted to be able to hold a job so she depended on the generosity of her boyfriends. Nick had looked around the kitchen and a bad memory came back of one of his mom's boyfriends kicking him so hard in the gut with his biker boots that Nick had laid under the kitchen table unable to move for hours. He was about ten at the time. He wondered how he didn't die. Maybe the wolf gene was working a little even back then. Nick felt the anger boiling up, but instead of phasing he grabbed a sledgehammer and demolished the kitchen. He had pretty much gutted the entire house. It had been therapeutic at the time, but now that he had nothing left to tear down the anger just seemed to lay there. He had gotten into a couple of fights and he knew he wasn't very easy to be around. Everyone was keeping their distance. Alex was the only person who seemed to be able to tolerate him, and her patience was wearing thin. He was fine as long as she was with him, but as soon as he was alone all of the memories and anger came flooding back. Nick knew Alex worried about what he was doing when they were apart. This had led her to play the imprint card by telling him to come to this stupid meeting.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a man clear his throat.

"Hello, my name is Devon Willis and I'm a guest speaker tonight for Dr. Michaels who had to be out of town. A lot of us miss our loved ones, the good times we shared, the futures we had hoped to have with them. How many of us though are angry with our loved ones because they let us down?"

He had Nick's attention immediately.

* * *

Devon talked for the entire hour, telling everyone his life story. Nick knew that the rest of the group probably couldn't actually relate to Devon's life, but he certainly could. Everyone listened intently though because Devon's story was inspiring. When the meeting was over Nick stayed back until everyone left. He walked up to Devon and introduced himself. Devon took the time and invited Nick out for a cup of coffee and listened to everything Nick had to say. Nick was surprised that he was able to open up to someone, but he didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed, after all Devon had been in his shoes.

"You know that being abused, and witnessing your mother being abused, it puts you in a high risk category of doing the same thing. Have you ever hit your girlfriend?" he asked.

"No! I would never hurt her. She's the most important thing in this world to me. I'll always protect her, I'll never hurt her," Nick answered angered that Devon would even insinuate that he was capable of doing such a thing.

"Settle down. I'm not saying that you will, but I just wanted to make you aware. You were abused; you witnessed your mother being abused. It's a nasty cycle to break, but you can break it," Devon replied.

"I hit a growth spurt when I was around sixteen. I made sure no one hit me or my mom after that. I think any man is pathetic to hit a woman or a kid. I'll never do that to my family," Nick said.

"That's good, but I advise holding off on starting a family for a while. Wait until you've reached a place that you don't feel all of this anger before you bring a kid into this world. I work at a boy's home and I see the effects of someone's anger on those kids everyday. Just be careful and use protection. You both are very young," Devon said.

Nick started to tell him that he and Alex weren't even having sex. After Juliet had gotten pregnant, Jacob had actually Alpha ordered him and Embry not to have sex with Alex and Sidney. As much as he would love to be with Alex that way, it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Be in a good place before you start a family," Devon continued.

"How do you get in a good place, I mean how do you make the bad stuff go away?" Nick asked.

"You said that you always thought one day your mother was going to get well, and tell you how sorry she was and you two would start over," Devon said.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"She's gone now Nick and she is never going to be able to give you that. You are going to have to find a way to forgive her on your own. When you can do that, you'll be there." Devon replied.

Nick wondered if he would ever be able to do that. How do you forgive someone who always let you down?

"She was sick, she was an addict and she didn't have control over her own life. You unfortunately had to suffer right along with her. You aren't alone though. There are a lot of kids out there going through the same thing. Why don't you volunteer at my center? You can use your past to help kids just like you, and sometimes that can bring you the most peace. When you can look at a kid and know that you saved them from the pain you went through, it makes it better," Devon handed Nick his card. "You're one of the lucky ones though Nick, you have someone in your life that obviously cares a great deal about you. Alex sounds like a wonderful girl." Devon said shaking Nick's hand and then he left.

Nick sat at the table for awhile before he left. It suddenly dawned on him that he never mentioned Alex by her name, he only said girlfriend.

* * *

The next evening instead of going out Alex had requested that Nick meet her at his old house. He shared an apartment with Embry now, so he didn't go there very often, especially since he tore the place up. He was a little hesitant about going there tonight. It was getting dark when he pulled in the driveway and he saw that Alex was already there. He could see the flicker of candlelight through the windows. When he walked in he took in the sight of all of the candles set around the room and a blanket in the middle of the floor with food spread out on it. He smiled when he saw his Alex step around the corner. She smiled at him and walked over and gave him a kiss and led him over to the blanket.

"I know you don't have very good memories in this house, so I thought we could make a few of our own," she said as she fixed him a plate.

They laughed and talked about there day and when they were finished eating Alex packed everything away and they lay on the blanket holding each other.

"How does Devon know you?" Nick asked.

Alex bit her lip and sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked sitting up looking at him.

He played with a strand of her hair.

"No, but you set it all up didn't you," Nick said.

"Yes. He's actually a good friend of one of my professors. He shared his story with my psychology class and I spoke with him after."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to try to help you. I hate what you went through Nick and I know how much you hurt over it and it kills me. My home life has always been great, my mom and dad have always loved and taken care of me, but Devon went through some of the same things you went through. So I knew you could relate to him better. I thought it would help you to talk to someone who really knew what it was like."

"It did. I'm actually going to volunteer some at the center he runs."

Alex smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. Nick continued to play with her hair. It relaxed him as much as it did her.

"Our roles are reversed you know. I'm supposed to take care of you, but you're always the one taking care of me," Nick said.

"I like taking care of you," Alex said kissing him. "We take care of each other. That's the way it should be."

Nick often wondered why his mom just didn't have an abortion or give him up for adoption. Maybe at sometime she did want to be a mother. He realized now though that if she had done those things he would never have been given the gift of Alex. He held her tighter as he silently said for the first time, "Thanks mom."


	22. Sidney and Embry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Sidney paced back and forth in front of the window watching the clock. What was taking Embry so long? The other guy would be here in twenty minutes and she wanted this settled before then. After another five minutes passed she heard the elevator open outside of the office door and breathed a sigh of relief. Embry walked through the door a few seconds later.

"What on Earth is so important that I had to drive all the way down town Sid?" he asked.

Sidney knew he was aggravated with her. He had planned on working on their new house which was an older house. They had been walking around on just the sub flooring now for three weeks. Between Embry's job as a handy man, and working a couple days a week for her dad in the garage, he didn't have a lot of free time to work on their house.

"I screwed up bad Embry!" Sidney cried and walked over and laid her head on his chest.

Embry wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What happened babe?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Alex and I picked out our office furniture together. It was on sale and I was in charge of ordering it. I procrastinated and ordered it one day past the sale date. The furniture came today and they charged us full price on the invoice. I called them, but they won't let me have it at the sale price!"

Embry rolled his eyes, although Sidney couldn't see him. This was the big emergency? Women.

"How much more did it cost you?" he asked.

He knew Sidney and Alex had carefully budgeted all of their expenses for opening their new law practice.

"Two thousand dollars," Sidney sighed.

"What!" Embry shouted.

He was thinking seventy-five to a hundred bucks.

"I've put us over budget. If I can't fix this then I'll have to tell Alex and we'll have to ask for more money from our trust fund and we didn't want to do that and… I really don't want to tell Alex because she'll think I messed up," Sidney huffed.

"You did mess up," Embry pointed out.

"I know that! Embry, she'll never trust me to do anything again."

"So what, you want to tap into our money for renovations on the house?" he asked. He didn't like the thoughts of doing that. He was just getting ready to start laying down the ceramic tile.

"No," Sidney smiled. "We need to hire a private investigator to do some work on our case that we're working on. If you do it, then I won't have to hire the other guy and I'll actually be saving our practice money!"

"How much are you planning on paying me?" Embry asked confused.

"Nothing," Sidney snorted..

Embry pulled away and walked over to the window that Sidney had previously been pacing in front of.

_Nice view_, he thought as he tried to rein his temper in before he started to talk to his wife.

"I don't know the first thing about being a PI," Embry pointed out.

"Babe you'd be perfect. With your great hearing and vision, your physical strength, not to mention your good looks and charm, you'd be the perfect private investigator. Oh, and I could do some investigating with you, you know use my gift, I wouldn't be able to do that in front of the other guy. It would be perfect!" Sidney answered enthusiastically.

"Sidney Marie Call, I do have other things that I do. I'm remodeling our house, plus I've got other jobs people have already hired me for, I work at your dad's garage a couple days a week. I even do the cooking and now you want me to play Hardy Boys and work on your case. Woman who do you think I am? Superman?"

Sidney sighed, "I know it's a lot to ask, but we've lived in the house with it a mess for months now, what's a few more? Maybe daddy doesn't need you two days a week and I never said you had to cook. I certainly don't mind cooking."

"The house is driving me nuts Sidney, I want it finished. Your dad is covered up at the garage right now and if I didn't help out, he'd have to work late every night, and I imagine your mom would like him to be home with her, Logan, and Shia. It's not easy raising twins Sidney. And you can't cook babe. I'm not trying to be mean, but even your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches taste funny. So I'm gonna have to say no to your job offer. Now I'm going home, what time will you be there so I'll know when to have dinner ready?" Embry asked.

"I'll be home as soon as I hire our new investigator. He'll be here in a few minutes," Sidney sighed.

"Well ok then, now put your big girl pants on and just call Alex and confess and tell her you're sorry. It'll all work out," he hugged Sidney and walked out to the hallway.

When he reached the lobby he decided instead of letting the wasted trip downtown be a bust, he'd stop at the Home Depot and pick up some things. He'd need Sidney's credit-card; he had left his at home.

He hit the button to go back up to Sidney's office when he heard someone shout, "Hold the elevator!"

Embry hit the button and the door opened back up.

"Thanks man," a young, buff guy said as he stepped in. "I'm already running late."

"No problem," Embry answered.

The guy popped a breath mint in and looked over at Embry.

"How much do you bench?" he asked.

Embry shrugged.

"I bench two-fifty myself," the guy said proudly.

Embry nodded. He could bench a whole lot more than that, but the guy would never believe him. This must be the PI Sidney and Alex were hiring. Embry looked at him again. The guy looked back and smiled at Embry. Embry noticed he puffed out his chest a little and flexed his arms.

_Cocky jerk. Thinks he's all that_, Embry thought.

Young, buff, and good looking. Embry knew his type; he used to be his type. Embry glanced at the guy again. Yep, definite ladies man. Cocky jerk who tried to get in every woman's pants he came across. Jerk who would be working with his wife day in and day out, trying to get in her pants. Embry had to fight back the urge to growl at him. Embry snatched out his cell and texted Sidney.

**Changed my mind. I'll do it.**

**-E **

In just a few seconds Embry's phone went off.

**:) Thanks! **

When the doors opened Embry was surprised when cocky jerk walked past Sidney's door. He was even more surprised to hear Sidney say.

"I have your card Mr. Balducci. If we need you in the future we'll give you a call. Thanks so much for coming down," Sidney said.

Embry did a double take when Mr. Balducci walked out. He was short, overweight, balding, and probably in his mid-fifties.

_I'm an idiot_, Embry thought. _I wonder if they have a book called Private Investigating for Dummies_.

Obviously there were two sets of elevators on this floor. First lesson as a PI… don't jump to conclusions.


	23. Juliet and Seth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

**A/N: **My last one shot jumped into the future. This one is from the past, before the Epilogue.

* * *

Juliet laid down on the bed, but no matter how hard she tried, those jeans were not zipping up. She blew out the breath she was sucking in and got up. She ran a hand over the little bump that was now showing from her stomach. She'd put it off, but now it was officially time to buy maternity clothes. She rummaged through the drawers and found a pair of sweats and a loose sweatshirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. To her she didn't look like a mature, married woman, who was expecting her first child. She looked like the scared teenager that she really was. She certainly never thought this would be her life at nineteen. She didn't know how to be a wife or a mother. It was fun playing house before she was married, she'd cook occasionally for fun, pick up stuff for her mother at the store, but it was so different doing it all by yourself for real. She missed the comforts of her home, the familiarity of the way her life had been. When she looked in the mirror at herself, she didn't know who she was anymore. She should be living the college life. Carefree, going to classes and parties, but she was married and carrying around a little person inside of her and she wasn't ready for it. And the guilt of that was killing her.

Seth had to put in really long hours at the office and he was under a lot of stress at work. She was always depressed and moody and that had led to some heated arguments between the two. It was usually over something so stupid, she had run home several times, but Nessie had told her this last time that she couldn't keep doing that. She had to stay and work it out with Seth. She and Seth always made up when she went home. She smiled thinking about all the ways they had made up. Married life did have some good perks.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked through the peephole and was very surprised to see Seth's ex, Jenna, standing at the door. Juliet debated over opening the door. Jenna had called Seth quite a bit when she and Seth had first started dating and had even tried to get him to come back, but as far as she knew she hadn't contacted Seth since they had gotten married. Jenna knocked again and Juliet decided to open the door, she'd probably just come back anyways. Juliet forced a smile and said hello, although she wasn't asking her to come in. Jenna was dressed very nicely. She had on a very short black skirt, tight white blouse revealing quite a bit of cleavage, and high heels that made Juliet's feet hurt just looking at them. Juliet suddenly remembered what she was wearing and felt very self-conscious.

"I was going through some things and came across some of Seth's clothes. I thought he might want them back," Jenna said handing Juliet a bag.

"Ok, I'll make sure he gets it. He's not here right now," Juliet said.

"Yes I know he's still at the office. I actually work a couple of buildings away from Seth's. It's so convenient. We're so close, we can meet up for lunch and stuff," Jenna smiled coyly.

"Seth wouldn't do that," Juliet quietly answered.

"What? Meet me? Of course he would. Remember he wanted to marry me first and he wasn't even forced into it. As a matter of fact we'd probably be planning our wedding if you hadn't trapped him. Is it any wonder that he doesn't want to come home at night," Jenna smirked.

Juliet was too shocked to even come back with a witty retort.

"Oh and just out of curiosity, why do you married women let yourselves go when you get that ring on your finger?" Jenna didn't wait for an answer; she smiled when she saw the hurt look that came across Juliet's face.

* * *

Jacob was just pulling into the parking lot when he saw Jenna walking towards her car. He could not stand that woman and he wondered what she was doing here. Nessie was taking Savannah to her first Girl Scout meeting and of course Sidney and Alex were with Embry and Nick. Jacob knew that Seth was working late, so he'd decided that he'd take his eldest daughter out for dinner. Jacob and Nessie had both been worried about her. He quickly headed up to Juliet and Seth's apartment. He knocked and it took Juliet a minute to answer the door. She was unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Oh hey daddy," she said in a cracked voice.

"What did the witch do?" Jacob growled.

Juliet started bawling, "She said Seth is meeting her for lunch and stuff! And that I let myself go! And Seth doesn't want to come home to me at night!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. He knew none of this was true and Juliet should know that too.

"You don't listen to her Juliet. She is a sad, miserable, desperate woman and she's just trying to make you feel bad about yourself and doubt Seth. You know Seth wouldn't have anything to do with her and you have never looked more beautiful in your life. You have this glow about you now. You're perfect," Jacob gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

He'd make sure Jenna never came around again. No one bullied his kids.

"Come on, I'm taking you out to eat," Jacob said.

"Daddy, I can't go out like this and none of my clothes fit!" Juliet sobbed.

* * *

A half hour later they were eating at Sonic Drive-In. Jacob convinced her to go if she didn't have to get out of the car. He hid his smile when Juliet ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Her weight worries flew out the window when she saw the pictures of food. He listened closely to everything she said. He didn't know why she was opening up to him, but he was glad she did. Now he understood what her problem was.

"Juliet, I'm going to confess something to you. Before you were born, I had secretly dreamed of riding my motorcycle cross country with your mom. We'd only been married for a little while and it had been a dream of mine for a long time. One particularly bad day at work, I thought 'What am I doing here? Why put it off any longer?' I had no responsibilities except for your mom and it was a given that she was coming with me. So I decided that I was going to do it. We'd just get on the bike and ride. I planned all day of the life I was going to have, places we'd go, things I'd always wanted to see and do. I was so excited to tell Ness the news when I got home that night. But I never got the chance. As soon as I walked through the door she was jumping into my arms holding a pregnancy test. It was positive by the way," he smiled.

"Me?" Juliet asked, although she knew it was.

"Yep," Jacob continued on. "See Carlisle was never sure if Ness could have kids, so I never thought on it too much. He thought when Ness reached maturity, Ness would be frozen like them, but that wasn't actually what happened. She just stopped aging. Everything else about her body stayed the same and apparently the age she stopped at is the age when a woman's eggs are healthiest and well you know the rest. We made some pretty awesome babies."

"You didn't want to have a baby then though, right?" Juliet asked.

"Probably not at that very moment. Yeah I was a little disappointed that my plans got changed. Life was going to be very different from now on. But when I held you in my arms for the first time Juliet, I can't even describe the feeling. You were so much better then any road trip and I wondered what we even did before we had you in our life."

Juliet smiled at her dad, "I'm sorry you had to cancel your trip."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah well I'll go someday. Maybe when I retire."

Juliet couldn't help but smile. She'd seen some older retired couples riding their motorcycles with their gray hair and wrinkles. Her mom and dad would look like young newlyweds instead of the old married couple that they were.

"When you hold little baby Clearwater there, it'll all be worth it and you'll have no regrets Juliet, I can promise you that," Jacob told his daughter.

"You really think I can do this?" Juliet asked.

"Not only do I think you can do it, you'll be great at it. You'll give Fertile Myrtle a run for best mother," Jacob said.

"Who?" Juliet laughed.

"You're mom. Emmett gave her that nickname when she got pregnant with Sidney," Jacob laughed remembering Nessie's outrage towards Emmett's nickname.

Juliet sighed, "I hope I can be as good of a mom as her."

"You will. You actually have more experience then Ness did. You helped with your sisters, remember."

"Thanks dad for talking to me. I feel so much better now. I felt so guilty feeling the way I did about everything."

"Hey marriage, parenthood, it's all a learning process. Nobody does it perfect starting out. Stop being so hard on yourself. Besides, look how good you came out and you were our practice kid," Jacob laughed.

* * *

Juliet felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. After Jacob dropped her back off, she reflected about her life. She would go to college someday and do some of the things she had planned. Right now she was a wife and soon to be mother and it was going to be ok. She found a negligee that she hadn't worn yet and did her hair and makeup. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she smiled and said, "Let myself go my ass! I still look hot!" One good thing about her body changing was her boobs grew too and they were very noticeable in this negligee. She felt liberated and wanted to show Seth just how much she loved being his wife. Tonight would be a new being for her, for them. No more doubts. Only a wonderful future.

When Seth unlocked the door, Juliet walked out of the bedroom. She smiled when she saw his face as he looked at her. She got him to sit down on the couch and massaged his shoulders as she asked him about his day. Seth was happy to see the difference in Juliet. She seemed happier then she had been in quite a while. When he asked her about her day and she told him about Jenna's visit, he was furious. Juliet calmed him down and told him not to worry about it. She said that Jacob was taking care of it. She handed him the bag that Jenna dropped off. Seth looked at it and tossed it into the trash.

"Those aren't even my clothes," he said.

Juliet laughed and asked him if he wanted to go to bed.

"Oh yeah," he said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

When Jacob dropped Juliet off, he went by to pick up Sidney and Alex. With their help, now they were sitting in front of Jenna's apartment building.

"Isn't it scary to know you can google a name, get an address, and have a werewolf, mind controller, and thought snatcher come to your front door?" Sidney asked.

"Thought snatcher?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know what else to call what you do Alex," Sidney sighed.

"You know what to do," Jacob said.

"Yep, kill her," Sidney said.

"No!" Jacob yelled.

"Just kidding. I know what to do," Sidney said.

Jenna heard the doorbell ring, she opened the door, but before she could say a word Sidney spoke.

"Hello. You are to never under any circumstances ever contact Seth or Juliet Clearwater again. As a matter of fact you should never go near any married man again. Oh and you should wear sweats and raggedy T-shirts as much as you possibly can. Men just love that look."

And then she turned and walked away.

"Ok," Jenna said dazed.


	24. Secrets chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it. I only own Juliet, Sidney, Alex, Savannah, Nick, and any other character I made up.

**A/N:** This is a shorter story entitled Secrets. This takes place in the future after Life, Love, and Everything Else. I'm going to leave Secrets attached to Life, Love since I had no idea how to list it under which characters. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Nick rocked back and forth not even noticing the annoying squeaking noises his chair was making. He was deep in thought as he watched some of the younger kids from the center playing basketball outside his office window. Over the years he had seen a lot of kids who came to the center so messed up and broken, you had to wonder if they stood a chance. Some made a 360 degree turn around and were able to start living the life every kid should be given a chance at. Some though no matter how hard he fought for them, simply wouldn't give up the life that sent them to the center in the first place. He never forgot the ones though that were now in prison or the ones that had died at their own hands or by someone else's. It was hard not to carry around some of the burden of feeling like he had let them down or didn't do enough to help them. He tried hard not to second guess himself and when he was beating himself up over it, Alex always reminded him of the successes. He had felt certain that Joey would be one of those successes. The kid had worked hard to clean up his act and seemed determined to get out of the hell hole he lived in and start over. Nick had helped secure him a job, so he could make some honest money and had worked with him on his GED preparation. But now it seemed that Joey had just vanished into thin air. He hadn't been around the center or his job for over a week now. He was now eighteen; he was no longer under probation, so technically there wasn't anything Nick could do. Nick couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Why would the kid give up now when he was so close to reaching his goal?

He rolled his chair back over to his desk, grabbed the phone, and punched in the number. Embry answered on the second ring.

"Hey man are you busy?"

* * *

Alex walked quickly towards the elevator. That had to have been the most embarrassing moment of her life thus far. She knew that some unfortunate women suffered morning sickness throughout their entire pregnancy; she just never dreamed she would be one of them. She dug down into her purse and grabbed a saltine and her cellphone. She took a bite of the cracker as she waited for Sidney to pick up.

"Hello sister dearest," Sidney cheerfully said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working from home for the rest of the day and we had to reschedule the deposition for Friday at two o'clock," Alex replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. After they all watched me puke in a trashcan, no one wanted to continue today."

Sidney busted out laughing.

"Men and their weak stomachs," Sidney said.

"It's not funny!" Alex snapped.

"Someday, I promise you will look back on this and laugh. Personally I think it would have been better if you had puked on Taylor's expensive leather loafers."

Alex rolled her eyes. Stewart Taylor had quickly become Sidney's arch nemesis, so whenever the two firms needed to work together, Alex always represented instead. Today she wished she had just let him and Sidney bicker it out.

"Whatever, I'm going home so you know where to reach me."

She snapped her phone shut and grabbed another saltine. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Nick heard Embry's '75 Caprice pull into the parking lot. He locked up his office and told Marie, one of the center volunteers, that he was heading out for the day. He walked towards the monstrosity that had been nicknamed "the Tank" and got in.

When Embry decided to pursue a career in private investigation and got his PI license, he learned the hard way that you don't take a nice car on a surveillance. In some neighborhoods they didn't look so nice anymore when you came back to get them. So Jacob had resurrected the Tank from a junkyard for Embry to use as his prop car.

Nick didn't want Joey to recognize his car, since he seemed to be trying to avoid him for some reason. And if he was being completely honest, he didn't want his beloved Camaro to suffer the same ill fate that Sidney's BMW had.

"Thanks for helping me out man," Nick said.

"No problem. I had a few hours to spare. What's the plan anyways?" Embry inquired.

"Drive around his neighborhood and see if we can find him. I just want to talk to him and try to figure out what's going on. You're not charging me for this right?"

Embry laughed. He had built quite a reputation for himself and he made pretty good money. He did a lot of insurance fraud work and even more "check and see if my spouse is cheating on me" investigating. Some of his employers were quite wealthy.

"This one's pro bono man. I know how shitty your salary is and there's no way you could afford my rates."

"Thanks a lot."

Nick knew his job was fulfilling and he loved it most of the time, but Embry was right, his salary was a joke.

* * *

Alex was just getting ready to start dinner when Nick called and said he was on his way home. He and Embry had spent the afternoon looking for one of the kids from the center, but hadn't had any luck. Alex was feeling better now and she could tell from Nick's tone that he was feeling pretty down. So she decided to make one of his favorites for dinner.

She was just putting the steaks on when someone started pounding on the front door and ringing the bell at the same time. She looked through the peephole and saw a young guy beating on the door. Alex opened it.

"Yes?"

"Is Nick here? I need to talk to him now. Please. I need help. Please," he frantically said.

It all happened so fast. Alex was just about to tell the terrified boy to come in that Nick was on his way home. She didn't register what the sound was, but the boy fell against her, knocking her down. She pushed him off of her and saw the blood pouring from his head and she started to scream.

* * *

Nick was just pulling onto his street when he saw blue lights flashing and people standing along the sidewalk. His heart stopped when he saw that they were in front of his house. He threw the car in park and raced up his driveway, ignoring the cop yelling at him to stop. He saw Alex standing in the yard talking to what appeared to be a detective. He saw that blood was splattered all over her clothes and he could smell some of it in her hair as he pulled her into his arms.

"What happened baby? Are you ok?"

He pulled away from her looking over her body for wounds.

"The baby?" he asked panicking.

"We're ok," she sobbed out as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Nick Cooper, I'm Detective Wills. I'd like to ask you a few questions, but first I need to see if you can give us an identity," the detective said.

Nick finally looked way from Alex and noticed the body sprawled out in his doorway. He kissed Alex's head and silently followed the detective over.

"Do you recognize the victim?" Detective Wills asked.

Nick looked down at the boy and all of the blood that was pooled around him. It wasn't hard to tell that he had been shot in the back of the head. Nick swallowed back the lump in his throat as he looked at the boy's face.

"Yeah his name is Joey."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're curious about what the main characters look like, check out my banners. I have links on my profile. Also while you're there, vote on my poll about which couple from Life, Love is your favorite. I'm curious. :)


	25. Secrets chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Sidney carefully opened the door, trying not to make any noise. This was her third time checking on Alex since she had brought her back to her and Embry's home. She was relieved to see that Alex was finally able to fall asleep. Sidney walked back downstairs, waiting for Embry and Nick to come in. She pulled back the curtain and saw the car with the two boys from the rez sitting out front of her house. Now she knew why Embry didn't let her and Alex leave immediately. He got a phone call and then told her they could go and as soon as she reached the intersection to head back to her house, the boys were right behind her. She wondered why Embry felt the need to have body guards right outside their door. Of course her sister had been a witness to a murder, so better safe than sorry she supposed. She flopped down on the sofa to wait. What a day!

She was on her way home when she received a frantic call from Savannah, telling her to get to Alex and Nick's house. She immediately called Embry and he met her there. She didn't know what she expected, but the grisly scene at the doorway was not it. She swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise in her throat. She wondered how Alex kept from going into shock. It was probably some maternal instinct to protect the baby by staying calm. Carlisle was on his way back to Forks and would thoroughly check her and the baby out in the morning. Her vitals all appeared stable, her blood pressure was slightly elevated, but how could it not be? Nick and Embry both could hear the heartbeat of the baby, so everything seemed ok. Luckily for her and her sisters, their vitals and body appeared more human than not, so when the paramedics insisted on checking Alex out, they only noticed a slight fever which Alex explained as a sinus infection. Since she had an appointment with her doctor in the morning, they didn't insist on taking her to the ER. Sidney was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when the front door opened. When Embry and Nick walked in, Sidney thought she had never seen Nick look so distraught.

"She's asleep and everything seems ok," Sidney said. "Carlisle will be back in the morning and he'll meet you both at mom and dads'. Nick I'm sorry about earlier…"

"No. It's fine. I'm glad it worked. I almost exposed us all tonight," Nick said as he headed up the stairs to Alex.

Sidney wanted to tell him, no that he didn't, but Nick had been so upset he started shaking ready to phase when they got there. She told him to calm down and he did. She wasn't sure how he felt about her using mind control on him. She did damage control with the detectives explaining that Nick had very severe panic attacks when stressed, they seemed to buy it.

"Did you hear any more from Savannah?" Embry asked.

"She didn't see anything else. Just Alex screaming and the police at their house. She didn't know what to make of it when she called. I'm just glad we got there in time."

"You did good tonight babe," Embry said, giving her a hug.

"You've got to be starving. Let me fix you something," Sidney said turning towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I ate a sandwich at Nick's, but I do want to go take a shower," Embry said starting up the stairs.

"I'll lock up," Sidney said, walking towards the door.

* * *

When Embry came into the bedroom, Sidney was waiting in bed. She wanted more details, but she knew Embry needed time to wind down a little. He climbed into bed beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her down to his chest.

"What happened after we left?" Sidney asked as she traced circles across his chest.

"Nick told me to call Devon; he came over and talked to the cops. They pretty much think it was drug related, either Joey was going to rat some kid out or he stole some drugs from them, so they killed him. Detective Wills will probably ask a few questions around Joey's neighborhood tomorrow and then he'll file it away with all of the other drug cases."

"But Joey was murdered," Sidney said.

"The kid's own parent didn't report him missing Sidney. Nick was the only one who tried to find him. Cases like this where no one cares or won't follow up just don't get the attention. They just don't have the man power."

"So this eighteen year old kid gets his head blown off and no one even gives a crap?" Sidney said not believing that no one believed his murder mattered.

Embry didn't say anything. They laid in silence for a while and then Embry spoke.

"Nick and Alex are going to stay with Jake and Ness for a few days."

"That's good, I don't know how either one of them will be able to stand going back home. Every time they walk through that door, they're going to live it all over again. Especially Alex," Sidney said.

"Yeah well it's that and for Alex's safety," Embry replied.

"What? You just said it was pretty much a closed case. It's over right?" Sidney sat up in bed looking at him.

"I said that Devon and Detective Wills think its drug related and it might be, but this was too professional. This wasn't your typical drive by shooting. Those are messy. Someone knew what they were doing. Not one neighbor saw a car or anyone suspicious and the angle Joey was probably shot from, well someone was good with a gun. It's a miracle the bullet didn't go on through him and hit Alex. The kid falling against her, knocking her down may have saved her from taking a bullet too. Nick thought of all of this too, that's why he almost lost it tonight back at the house. Alex and the baby could have been killed Sidney."

Embry saw how frightened Sidney was.

"It's ok baby, we're just being cautious, that's all."

"Do you think they'll come back for Alex?" Sidney asked, her voice shaking.

"Joey knew something Sidney and someone wanted to make sure he didn't tell Nick."

"But Alex doesn't know anything. Joey didn't tell her anything," Sidney said.

"I know sweetheart, but they don't know that. I'm just going to check into things ok, this may be nothing. I just want to make sure Alex and the baby are safe."

Sidney nodded and snuggled back down into Embry's chest. Embry stroked her arm.

"I can't even imagine how crazy I'd be if this happened to you and my baby," Embry said into her hair.

He felt Sidney stiffen up.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to want a baby, so I guess I can't say the word baby now either," Embry sighed turning over.

"Embry please," Sidney whispered.

"It's fine babe, let's get some sleep."

The fact that Embry wanted a baby and Sidney didn't had led to a few arguments. His emotions were running high enough already, no need to get that conversation going again. He spoke before he thought, he shouldn't have said anything.

"Love you Embry," Sidney whispered.

"Love you too babe."

Embry didn't know how to get his mind to stop. The same thought kept running over and over. What did you know Joey? What did you know?


	26. Secrets chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Embry rubbed his eyes and cracked the window to his car. Unfortunately the cold air did little to make him feel more alert. These sleepless nights were getting to him. He was probably the only shifter in history to become an insomniac. His mind and body were tired, but when he laid down he could not fall asleep. The past month had put everyone under stress. The day after Joey's murder, Nick and Alex's house was broken into and ransacked. Two days later, Nick's office at the center was trashed, and then the next day someone had broken into Alex and Sidney's office. Someone out there thought they knew something, but they had no idea what they were supposed to know. The stress had caused Alex to start having contractions so Carlisle had ordered bed rest; he wanted her to go two more months before she had to deliver if possible. Between Nick's worry about Alex and the baby's safety and everything else that was hanging over him, Nick was about to snap. The last straw had been when two men approached Abby Clearwater while she was playing outside and tried to get her into their car. Thankfully Harry saw and yelled for Juliet. She reached Abby in time, but she had to use her gift to get one of the men away from Abby. Needless to say the guy freaked and they took off. They only had a vague description to go by of the man, who was probably around thirty-five, 5'11, had black hair, and was wearing sunglasses hadn't led to anyone. Neither had the black Sedan they were driving. There was no way to know if Abby's potential kidnapping was connected to Joey, but given the turn of events it had to be treated like it was.

Seth faked a hernia and was home recuperating from surgery for six weeks, so he could be there 24/7 to protect his family. The Cullen's were all back and took turns helping out with guard duty. Someone was outside the kids' school during the day for protection. Since Alex and Nick were staying with Jacob and Nessie, Jacob had his hands full guarding them, Nessie, the boys, and the rest of La Push. The crazy part to all of this was this had nothing to do with the supernatural. This was all human, and they had no idea who was behind it. Savannah and Alice needed something to look for and they had nothing to start with. Every lead Embry had, had ended in a dead end, and he had never been so frustrated in his life. Edward was posing as an intern working for Sidney, so he could help protect Sidney and use his gift to see if this was somehow connected to one of Alex and Sidney's previous cases, just in case by some slim chance that they were the target and Joey just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Embry reached down to turn on the radio to use for some distraction. When he glanced back up he saw a girl standing in the road right in front of him. He slammed on the brakes. As the car lurched forward and then slammed him back in his seat, he knew his heart was in his throat. He hadn't realized he had his eyes closed until he heard "Sorry!" from in front of the car. His eyes snapped open.

"Savannah!"

Just then Alec appeared at her side and they walked around to the car door to get in. Embry jumped out and ran over to the ditch and threw up. Thinking his was about to run over someone was one of the worst feelings imaginable. Given that person was Savannah and that would have just resulted in totaling his car, was just now reaching his brain. When he turned back around Savannah was in the front seat and Alec was sitting in the back. He walked back over and got in the car.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," Savannah sighed.

"No, definitely not," Embry said as he rubbed his now aching neck.

_Great whiplash_, he thought.

"What exactly are you doing here, no one said anything about you guys coming?" Embry asked.

"Surprise!" Savannah yelled, and Alec chuckled.

The first few years Embry had been around Alec, he never once heard the guy laugh, then when he and Savannah started being friends he seemed to develop somewhat of a personality.

"Did you see something?" Embry asked.

"Sidney sent me a picture of Joey and it helped. Before I didn't know what to try to see. Having a face helps. It's still difficult to see much since he's dead. Alice is having the same problem, but we're still working on it. Anyway, I saw a sign that I believe is connected to Joey somehow. It's a town called Hunington," Savannah explained.

"That's about a two hour drive from here," Embry said.

"I'd like to go there and see if I pick up anything else," Savannah said.

With no cars in sight, Embry made a quick U-turn and headed that way. Savannah caught Embry up on everything going on in Italy.

"So are you all staying with Jake and Ness?" Embry asked. Savannah looked at him. "Oh, sorry."

It was sad that Savannah couldn't go to her childhood home. It put Jacob in a hard spot, but if he allowed his daughter and her friend to stay, it would cause more kids to change. Savannah smiled and shrugged.

"It must be hard," Embry said and then wondered why he didn't just change the subject. Oh yeah, he was sleep deprived and his brain and mouth weren't working together.

"Well we certainly aren't the only couple to face prejudices. A lot of interracial couples go through the same thing," Savannah said.

_Interracial? Well that's certainly one way of looking at it_, Embry thought.

"And some couples are caught in a family feud… take the Montague's and Capulet's for instance," Savannah continued on.

"The Hatfield's and McCoy's," Alec added and chuckled again.

_Huh, now the kid makes jokes_, Embry smiled.

Savannah laughed, "Anyway, we'll just stay in a hotel somewhere."

"Don't be stupid. You both can stay with us," Embry didn't think Sidney would mind.

"We don't want to put you out," Savannah said.

"No, it won't, actually it might be good to have you close by in case you see something," Embry added. "I'm really ready for all of this to be over."

Embry reached back to rub his neck again.

"Neck problems?" Savannah asked.

"It's probably just from tension," Embry sighed.

"Alec has just finished studying the art of massage therapy. Maybe he could help," Savannah suggested.

_Yeah, don't think so_, Embry thought.

Some of the tension right now was probably coming from the fact that one of the most dangerous vampires in existence was sitting behind him. Embry could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Family or not, it was creeping him out. He remembered feeling like a complete wuss, when he first was around Alec. He finally broke down and asked Nick and Seth if it bothered them. He was relieved to know Alec scared the shit out of them too. It was funny though that Alec seemed intimidated by Jake. Thinking of Jake, he should probably call and let him and Ness know that Savannah and Alec were here.

"Nah, that's ok. It's feeling better now," Embry dropped his hand from his neck. He reached for his cell and punched in Jacob's number.

"Hey man, I picked up two hitchhikers, you'll never guess who," Embry smiled as he looked over towards Savannah. "Your youngest and her, uh friend."

He wasn't quite for sure how to refer to Alec. He didn't think Jacob would like him to be referred to as his forever sixteen year old daughter's mate, even though everyone knew that's what they were.

"Yeah here you go," Embry said handing the phone over to Savannah.

"Hey daddy," Savannah said.

Embry let his mind wander, trying to tune out Savannah's phone call to give her some privacy. He glanced in his rearview mirror and Alec smiled at him, but he looked tense. At least Jacob was somewhat civil to Alec now, but they certainly didn't have the relationship that Jacob had with his other son in laws. They probably never would. He guessed Savannah was right. There was some family drama in every family. There was always that one couple that never quite fit in or was accepted.

"Ok here," Savannah said handing Embry back his phone and bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah Jake," Embry said.

Jacob only had two words before he hung up, "Separate bedrooms". Of course Savannah heard too.

"Ridiculous," she said rolling her eyes in true Jacob fashion.

_Well this is awkward. I mean I can see Jacob's point, they aren't technically married, but I'm sure they share a room back in Volterra_, Embry thought to himself.

Everyone knew they were intimate with each other, but maybe Jacob was in denial and thought his sixteen year old vampire daughter was and would always remain a virgin.

"He knows we share a room in Volterra," Savannah grumbled, confirming Embry's thoughts.

"Yeah well, cut the guy some slack Savannah. You see things differently when you get older. I bet if you two made it official and actually got married, Jake would be more accepting. I mean if I had a daughter I'd want her to be married instead of just living with the guy," Embry said looking over at her.

"Embry, we're only sixteen," Savannah sighed.

Embry stared at her for a few seconds, she sounded so much like Sidney right then. He wondered if he would ever figure out how the Black sisters' minds worked. Sometimes they baffled him.

"We're here," Savannah said pointing to the 'Welcome to Hunington' sign, quickly changing the subject.

"So now what?" Embry questioned, but Savannah had her eyes closed like she was asleep.

"It's harder when she looks into the past," Alec explained.

Not sure what he should do, he drove slowly down the road. A few miles later and they were in front of a rundown motel. Savannah's eyes snapped open.

"Joey was here before. Pull over," Savannah ordered.

Embry did as she said and followed as Savannah quickly got out of the car and started down an embankment in the woods. Alec was right beside her. Embry stayed behind as they went further into the woods. Embry was certain that he didn't want to go any further when his nose detected a smell. It was a putrid smell, and he knew immediately what it was. Death. A few more feet and they found the decomposing body half buried under some leaves and twigs. Embry put his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to mask out the smell. He couldn't tell if it was a male or female. He looked at Savannah and her eyes were closed again. When she opened them she looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Who is it?" Embry asked.

"Joey's girlfriend, "She said quietly.


	27. Secrets chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Embry reached for his cell phone. He doubted he would have a signal this far out, but he'd check.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"Calling the police to report this."

"Embry you can't call them! How are we going to explain how we knew to come here? 'Well you see officer; my vampire sister-in-law has been practicing seeing into the past along with seeing into the future and we came here because of a sign that she saw and then we used our enhanced smell and discovered this decomposing body miles from the road.'," Savannah said in an exasperated tone.

"We can't just leave her here Savannah! This is a human being that was just dumped like a bag of trash. She needs to have a proper burial and the police need to investigate this," Embry said as he rubbed his neck again.

He could feel his neck knotting up already. Instead of answers they get another dead body. It was like all they were getting were puzzle pieces scattered everywhere with no way to put them together.

"I know Embry, we'll figure something out. But you can't call them yet. It will only make us all look suspicious," Savannah reasoned with him.

Embry looked down at the body again. He wanted to investigate the scene, but he was afraid to disturb anything. Before he made a decision, Savannah did it for him.

"Don't touch anything, we need to go. No one's seen us yet, but we need to get back to the car and leave before someone comes by," Savannah looked down at the body, then back to Embry. "She's been out here for a while now Embry, a few more days won't make a difference now."

Alec reached for her hand and they started back up the trail towards the car. It didn't sit right with him walking away, but Savannah was right. This brought a new concern to him now. How could they figure this out and lead the police here without incriminating themselves? When they reached the car and got back on the road, Embry began his questioning.

"Did Joey kill her?"

"No, he loved her," Savannah said.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No."

"How she died?"

Savannah shook her head no.

"Ok, did she die first or Joey?"

"I don't know," Savannah shrugged.

"How do you even know she was Joey's girlfriend then Savannah?" Embry snapped.

Alec hissed at him from the back.

"It's very hard for her to look into the past. Don't yell at her!"

Savannah turned around in her seat and smiled at him.

"It's ok, he's just tired and aggravated," she looked back to Embry. "Let me explain ok, I know it's confusing. It's even confusing to me. When I see something that hasn't happened yet, it's clear like a picture. I can see it and hear it. Something from the past is different. Aro can see every thought that someone has ever had, all of their memories. He's the one that's been working with me. When I'm looking in the past, it's sort of like what he does. When Sidney sent me the picture of Joey I had a face, but whenever I tried to see something I couldn't until the sign. That's all I could see, the Welcome to Hunington sign, but I somehow knew it was connected to Joey. When we passed by the hotel, it was like I was seeing someone's memory. He was here with her. He told her it would be alright. I never actually saw her face, but I knew she was his girlfriend. They were in love, she was scared of something," Savannah shrugged her shoulders. "That's it. It's sort of like I see thoughts and memories."

Embry noticed now that Savannah looked a little stressed too. Aro was probably working her like crazy trying to make her even better for his guard. Plus with all of the stress from the family drama, the kid probably had a lot on her shoulders too.

"I'm sorry Savannah. You've helped out so much with this, I didn't mean to yell at you," Embry apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. I wish I could do more, but…"

"But she can't see everyone's future and try to watch their past too," Alec said. "She needs a rest, that's why we came here."

"I missed seeing Abby. I'm slipping up too much now. Alice can't see with any connection to the wolves, but I can and I always try to watch. I want to protect my family and all of the wolves, but I didn't even know it happened 'till mom called and told me," Savannah laid her head back and closed her eyes. This time Embry knew she wasn't looking for anything. She was trying to rest, and for a vampire to need to rest was not a good sign. Embry hoped being back with her family would help her.

"Hey, no one expects you to catch everything. You can't. We can't. We do the best we can and that's all we can do," Embry said, trying to reassure her.

Savannah opened her eyes and gave him a little smile.

They rode in silence for the next hour when Embry had a thought.

"Hey Savannah, how did you know to go down that trail back in the woods?"

Savannah sighed, "I really don't know. I Just felt like I had to follow it and when we found the body, I just knew it was her. Weird huh?"

Embry just snorted. Couldn't get much weirder.

* * *

Nessie had already called Sidney so she was waiting for them when they pulled in.

"Hey little sister," she said pulling her into a hug. Savannah brightened up immediately, Embry noticed.

Sidney spent the next hour catching them all up on the latest news. They were moving Alex to the Forks house until her delivery. Since Nessie's complications from Shia's and Logan's birth, that still had Jacob traumatized, Jacob was insisting on Alex being under Carlisle's constant watch now 'till the baby was born. No one objected; it would actually make everyone feel better. So, now that Alex had a little more freedom since she hadn't had any contractions now for a few days, Nessie, Juliet, Sidney, and Savannah were all going over tomorrow for some much needed girl time.

"Oh and Optimus and Wolverine are coming too so you can have some little brother bonding time," Sidney said.

Savannah laughed, "I'm sure mom loves your nicknames for them."

"Hey, she let dad pick the names and he picked his favorite movies for his inspiration. They knew what would happen. Although it wasn't so funny when Shia decided he wanted his room decorated in the Transformers theme. You can't find half that stuff anymore except on EBay from collectors and well let's just say mom invested a lot more then she wanted to in his décor."

"Wasn't the boy in the movies name Sam?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, but we have several Sam's already on the rez, Sam Uley and his oldest son is named Samuel, so mom and dad improvised. Besides mom said and I quote, 'that little Shia LaBeouf is so cute!'"

"You know if you were going by their nicknames you'd think Logan would be the rowdy one, but he's quiet and Shia is the hellion," Embry said. He smiled as he looked over at his wife. "Everyone says Shia is the male version of Sidney, so Jake and Nessie are already requesting everyone's prayers."

"Ha-ha! Very funny" Sidney huffed.

"All I'm saying is Emmett has changed his nickname to Megatron. Draw your own conclusions," Embry said raising his hands.

"I've only seen them a few times since they've been born. I mean we talk on the phone and see each other on the web cam, but it's not the same as getting to watch them grow up," Savannah sighed.

"You've been gone too long little sis. You need to visit more often," Sidney said squeezing Savannah's hand. Savannah and Alec exchanged a quick secretive look, but the doorbell rang before Savannah could reply. "Oh, I ordered Chinese," Sidney said jumping up to get her wallet.

* * *

Two hours later Embry was lying in bed, wide awake. As his usual nightly routine he started counting the swirls on the ceiling. Sidney climbed in bed beside of him and kissed him softly on the lips. Embry reached to pull her down on top of him and deepen the kiss when Sidney pulled away.

"Not tonight babe, that's not what you need."

"I always need that," he growled at her, reaching for her again.

Sidney giggled and scooted out of his reach.

"No, you need a good night's sleep and since Alec is here, he's agreed to help you with that."

"I already said I'm not letting him give me a massage, and I didn't enjoy watching you get one either!" Embry angrily whispered.

"Well, you're missing out, because the kid is good," Sidney said rolling her neck around. "I don't know when I've been this relaxed, but he's not going to rub your neck and back so quit freaking out. Alec!" Sidney shouted.

Alec appeared in the doorway.

"Quickly," Sidney said.

"What are you doing!" Embry shouted, but by then he couldn't move.

"I love you baby and this is for your own good, you need this. Now I'm going to sleep in Savannah's room and Alec is going to stay here with you so you can get a good night's sleep."

Embry's eyes were wide open, but now he couldn't speak.

"Just relax baby and don't fight it," Sidney said kissing him again and then everything went black.

* * *

Embry would never admit it, but he felt so much better. That was probably the best night's sleep he had ever had. He had already checked back with Detective Wills and fished around to see if they knew about a girlfriend or any other connections. They didn't, and Detective Wills patronizingly told Embry they would let him know if they needed any outside help.

_Asshole_, Embry thought, but he could take a hint and he wouldn't be back again.

Then he had went to see Devon. Nick hadn't known anything about a girlfriend, but since he and Devon both had worked with Joey some, Nick thought maybe Joey had mentioned it to him. Devon had just recently gone through a divorce and was having a lot of personal problems so he wasn't coming into the Youth Center as much, but with Nick taking a personal leave, it forced Devon to get back in full time, so he was there when Embry dropped by. Devon didn't know anything either and questioned him about how he knew about a girlfriend. Embry played it off and said he didn't; he was just guessing he probably had one. Devon was certain he didn't and he more or less told Embry to just drop it. It was tragic, but they'd seen street life turn violent before and that was what had happened. He should just let it go, so everyone could move on.

Embry left the Youth Center and decided to drive back through Joey's old neighborhood again. With what Savannah saw, they could now cross off Sidney and Alex being the target. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Sidney and Alex's office was broken into, and maybe what happened with Abby was unrelated. Maybe Joey's murder and girlfriend's death/murder, they still didn't know how she died, was gang related and they just came back and broke into Nick's house as a warning or punishment for knowing Joey. Maybe this was over and it sucked the kid was killed, but maybe it would just have to remain unresolved. An anonymous tip could be made and the Hunington police could find the body and investigate it. Even if the girl remained a Jane Doe, she would at least get a burial. Maybe, Embry thought, it was time to throw in the towel and let this one go.

He noticed the same old man sitting out on the porch a few houses across the street from Joey's old house. Every time Embry had rode through this neighborhood, no matter what the weather, the old guy was sitting in his chair on the porch. Embry was ready to turn and go back home when he felt like he should talk to the man. Almost like he had to go over.

Almost thirty minutes later Embry was climbing back in his car with a sick feeling in his gut. The police never questioned the old guy, and it was a shame because he saw everything that went on in the neighborhood. He saw Joey with his girlfriend a lot. She was very pregnant the last time he saw her, a little over a month ago. He'd even seen a man drop them off in front of Joey's house and gave a very good description of the man and the car. Embry hoped this was all just some sick coincidence, because from the information the old guy gave, it looked like Devon had a lot of explaining to do.


	28. Secrets chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Same as always. I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Nick sat behind Alex with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed his hand over her stomach. He loved doing that. He was showing his love to his wife and his son or daughter. Sometimes it seemed unreal to him that his life had turned out like this. He kissed the top of Alex's head again as he thought about how one woman's love could change a man entirely. She and the baby were his life and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around them.

"How about this one?" Alex asked.

"Mackenzie? Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Girl," Alex laughed.

"Mackenzie Cooper," Nick said letting the name roll around in his head. "I kinda like that one."

"Good," Alex said putting a check mark beside it and marking the page.

She and Nick had been looking at baby names for a few days now trying to pick one. She never realized how hard it was. This was a huge responsibility already for her unborn child. This would be their name forever, and Alex never wanted to be blamed for picking out a dumb or lame name for her child.

"Oh how sweet are you two?" Sidney said walking into the bedroom with Savannah following behind.

"Savannah!" Alex squealed as she tried to sit up to give her little sister a hug. With Nick's help she finally managed.

"This is supposed to be a girls day so if you stay, I get to do your hair," Sidney said reaching her hand out towards Nick.

Nick pushed her hand away and said, "I'm leaving as soon as Seth gets here, we're taking the kids on a hike, so you all can gossip and do whatever girly things you're going to do."

"Yes, why we live to gossip about you boys. It actually makes my day when Alex tells me about all of the stupid things you do!" Sidney smiled at her brother in law.

Nick was used to Sidney's jokes. He stood up and jumped up and down squealing in a girly voice, "Me too!"

Everyone busted out laughing, especially Shia as he and Logan walked into the room.

"Dude," Shia said shaking his head back and forth.

Nick play punched him in the arm and Shia and Logan tag teamed, but Nick had them both in headlocks before it went very far.

"You talk about me behind my back?" Sidney fake glared at her sister.

Alex smiled and shrugged.

"Not only do we talk about you, we write it all down in a notebook titled _Sidneyism's_, and when I need a really good laugh, I sit down and read it. I'm thinking about trying to get it published," Nick smiled.

"I get seventy percent, and if you publish it before I read it, I'll sue your ass," Sidney said giving him her best intimidation look.

"Seventy percent? You are funny!" Nick laughed.

"Where's Embry?" Logan choked out.

Nick glanced down and released them both, as Shia dramatically fell to the ground like Nick had killed him.

"He's running a few errands today," Sidney said.

Nick didn't miss the look and knew Embry was still investigating. He wanted all of this to be over with already.

They all heard Seth's Trail Blazer pull up, and Shia immediately recovered as he and Logan ran out of the room yelling their cousins' name.

"I wonder how much trouble the Black/Clearwater brothers will get into together when they reach their teens," Alex said.

"I can't see that far ahead, sorry," Savannah shrugged.

"Why on earth would you think our little angels will ever get into trouble?" Nessie smiled as she and Juliet walked into the room. Abby ran over and gave all of her aunts a kiss.

"Are you staying for our girl day?" Savannah asked scooping her up to sit on her lap.

She never admitted it to anyone but Alec, but she was afraid her niece and nephews and little brothers for that matter, might be a little afraid of her. She knew it was dumb, because they were around the rest of the family a lot so it wasn't like they had never met a vampire. She felt relief though when Abby smiled at her and shook her head no, as she played with a strand of Savannah's hair.

"She's going to take care of the boy's while they're out hiking." Juliet said.

Abby had always been a daddy's girl, but after her almost abduction, she had latched onto Seth even more. Juliet could understand that, because when she was little she remembered how safe her dad always made her feel. Seth was a superhero in Abby's eyes, just as Jacob had been in Juliet's.

"Nick, I'm pretty sure that Logan remembers what poison oak looks like now, but can you keep a check on Shia for me? Jake is going to try to finish up at the garage and meet you all up there when he gets done," Nessie asked.

"Don't worry; I'll watch them until grandpa gets there," Abby said as she crawled off of Savannah's lap and reached her hand out to Nick.

"Thank you sweet heart, I appreciate that," Nessie said as she kissed Abby on top of her head.

"Me too, now I don't have to do anything, besides those two scare me," Nick said leading her out of the room with Abby giggling.

"You need a pedicure," Sidney said looking at Alex's feet.

"It's not like I can see them anyways," Alex sighed.

"Well, Nick can so let's make them sexy looking," Sidney winked.

* * *

"Embry has a thing for my feet. I always paint my nails Passion Red. I have no idea why, but I've found he gives a better foot massage when my toenails are red; then he does with a lighter color," Sidney informed them as she painted on one of Alex's feet, while Savannah did the other.

"That's weird. Ever ask him why?" Savannah asked.

"Nope. I don't know if he's even aware of it, but he rubs a lot harder when they're red. Does Alec give a good foot massage?" Sidney asked.

Savannah smiled, "Actually Alec has a foot thing."

"Oh my do tell," Juliet said as she looked up from the baby name book. "Wait, it's not kinky right, mom might feel a little uncomfortable."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "No! I mean that he can't stand to touch feet."

They all tried not to laugh, but Alex was the first to crack up.

"I'm sorry, but it's just funny to think that a vampire would be squeamish about feet," Alex gasped out between laughs.

"Whatever," Savannah said rolling her eyes. She looked at Sidney. "This never leaves this room, and I mean it or I will never help you two on a case again!"

Sidney and Alex were the team, but they all knew they would never have the success they did if Savannah didn't help out from time to time. Early on it was decided that it was better if Embry and Sidney didn't work together all of the time, so they turned to Savannah and Alice when they needed someone watched.

"We still have Alice," Sidney grinned.

"Please Sidney, don't. He already feels uncomfortable around everyone as it is, and he'd feel worse if everyone was teasing him," Savannah pleaded.

"Everyone in this family gets teased Savannah, geesh. But I promise I won't say anything. Would you like for me to sign it in blood for you?" Sidney asked.

"Could you be more dramatic? Savannah sighed.

Sidney was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, actually I think I could," she said seriously.

"I always said you should have been an actress," Juliet sighed.

"Someday the theatre will be ready for me, and when it is and I'm hugely famous, I will never forget my sisters. Why our little plays we performed as children was the start of my training," Sidney said in her best diva voice.

Juliet, Savannah, and Alex looked at her and yelled, "You suck!"

When everyone stopped laughing, Sidney said, "No seriously what we say won't leave this room, I promise."

"Everyone has their little quirks and phobias," Nessie said.

"Even dad?" Alex asked.

"This never leaves this room?" Nessie asked.

The girls all shook their heads no, wondering what their father's thing was.

"Jacob hates snakes," Nessie said. Then she laughed, "Logan found a garter snake outside, and he and Shia brought it into the house to show us. I mean, Logan was letting it wrap around his arm, and Jake was trying to act all calm about it, but I could see that he was creeping out over it. He told them to take it outside, far from the house and let it go, because your mom does not like them, and they had better never bring a snake anywhere near the house again."

"Why do they always turn it back to us?" Juliet asked. "Seth does that all of the time. 'Your mother said so', making me the bad guy when he agreed with me about it to begin with."

"Snakes give dad the heeby jeebies. Who would have ever thought?" Savannah laughed.

They all looked to Juliet.

"Seth doesn't like the food on his plate to touch each other."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You know, he doesn't like his potatoes to touch his green beans, that sort of thing." Juliet explained.

"Nick likes all of the shoes lined up a certain way in the closet. He can't stand it if they are out of place."

"Oh my gosh, with your obsessive need for things to be orderly and his, your kids are so going to be OCD," Sidney sighed.

"Well, what's Embry's thing?" Savannah asked.

"Termites creep him out. Whenever he did construction, if he had to be at a job that had termites, he'd take a shower as soon as he walked in the door, and he'd act like he could feel them crawling on him all night."

"But termites only eat wood," Savannah stated.

"Yes, he knew that, he just thought they were gross looking," Sidney shrugged.

* * *

They talked and laughed for the whole afternoon, only stopping for Nessie to fix lunch. While she was out of the room, they looked through old photos.

"Why is there a picture of this sad looking Honda?" Sidney asked, holding up the picture for her sisters to see.

They didn't know either, and when Nessie came back in the room with a tray of sandwiches, Sidney showed it to her.

Nessie smiled with a faraway look in her eyes. After a minute she spoke, "That was my first car."

"You're kidding. Grandpa Edward actually bought this beat up car for you to drive?" Juliet asked.

"I actually bought that car myself, with my own money that I earned from my job as a waitress. Well, I actually put some birthday money and gambling winnings from Emmett with it, but still I paid for it myself. And for your information, it was not beat up, it had character."

"I never knew you were a waitress." Savannah smiled.

"Yes, it was the summer when I was probably around sixteen." Nessie said.

"Your rebellious phase. Dad told us about that. You found out about him and grandma, and you rebelled. Tell us!" Sidney begged.

"I did not rebel. I got a job, opened a checking account and took care of myself. Some call that independence."

"Dad called it rebelled. And you dated some guy named Tony," Sidney grinned bouncing up and down on her knees like a little girl would. "Tell us mommy please."

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Will you eat your sandwich, like a good little girl?"

"I'll eat it all, if you tell us the story," Sidney begged. She had never asked, but she always wanted to know what happened with her mom back then.

Nessie shook her head and smiled as she sat in the chair beside of the bed, with her daughter's eyes on her. It was just like story time when they were little girls.

"It happened on the night I planned to confess to your father that I liked him more than a best friend. I was already in love with him, but of course I wasn't going to tell him that yet. I had rehearsed all day, how I was going to ask if he would like to go out on a real date with me. I was at the cottage getting ready, when grandma walked into my room and told me that she, daddy, and Jake needed to talk with me whenever Jake got there. She looked sad, and I immediately thought it was because dad had heard I was going to ask Jake out. I figure they were going to maybe lay out some ground rules, if Jacob agreed to go out on a date. Imagine my surprise when I heard, in love with your mother, loved Jacob too, but not as much as Edward, and kill the demon spawn," She laughed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Dad called you a demon spawn?" Sidney asked, already outraged at her father.

"Yes, but he only told me because he wanted me to understand what they thought I was. Well, everyone but mom and Rosalie. I was crushed. I got up and went to my room, locked myself in and I refused to talk to them for days. But when I really stopped to think about it all, I understood. I understood how they fell in love with each other. I understood why they thought I was a monster, and wanted to get rid of me. I could see all of their reasons, but it still hurt so bad. I started talking to them again a little, but my relationships with all of them changed some. For the first time in my life, it was hard to be around them. It became somewhat of a routine for me to take long walks by myself. Jacob always had one of the pack following somewhere behind, watching me, thinking I didn't know they were there. I guess I was a little rebellious one day when I decided I didn't want to be followed, and I didn't want Jacob knowing what I was doing, so I outran, I think it was Brady. I ran so hard, I ended up several towns over, and I went in this little diner to sit down for a while. The owner, Emma, started talking to me, and ended up giving me a job, right there on the spot," Nessie laughed. "You should have seen everyone's face when I strolled back into the house that evening. They thought I had run away and were planning a search party, and I tell them I had gotten a job. Well, anyway, I went to work for Emma. Tony was working there for the summer as a cook, we hit it off, became good friends and we hung out over the summer. It actually turned out to be one of the best summers of my life, and I bought my car from a friend of Tony's. So you see there was no teenage rebellion. I just grew up, found myself, and then I was able to let the hurt go. Sorry to disappoint you, but there's really not much of a story to tell," Nessie sighed.

"Wait a minute. It was obvious dad was jealous of this Tony, and he said you kissed him." Juliet argued.

"Jacob saw me growing up that summer. For the first time ever, I was doing things without him. He noticed me in a different way, and he didn't like it that Tony was the one spending so much time alone with me. Petty as it may sound, I loved Jacob, but he kissed my mother and he was not giving me my first kiss."

"Did you fall in love with Tony?" Savannah asked.

"Tony was always going to just be a summer adventure; he was leaving for college in the fall. It could never have amounted to anything, plus like I said before, I loved Jacob. I was just hurt and needed to find my way. I cared for Tony though, and I did love him in a way, but not like I did your father," Nessie explained.

"You pulled a Bella!" Sidney shouted. "You did the exact same thing as grandma!"

"Not intentionally, and I'm glad they are all out hunting now, because I'm sure mom would just love that phrase!" Nessie said.

"You know what I mean," Sidney smiled. "Did you break Tony's heart?"

"I had to remind him a few times that we agreed that we couldn't go any farther then that summer. He knew that. He did ask me to go to California with him at the end of the summer, but he wasn't surprised when I said no. I think he managed to get over me just fine." Nessie smiled. "The night Tony left I went to a bonfire with your dad and I told him I was ready for more, if he was. He was, and that was the beginning of our romantic start."

"That was a nice story," Alex sighed. "I feel a little bad for dad though, that must have been hard watching you with another guy."

"I told Jacob that Tony and I were only hanging out for the summer," She sighed. "Tony and I were really only friends. And there is nothing like getting a guy's attention when he notices that other guys are paying you attention too. I think my relationship with Tony made Jacob realize I had grown up."

"Oh, now it's a relationship," Juliet smiled.

"A friendship! You know what I mean." Nessie said starting to get a little irritated.

"A friendship that had kissing benefits?" Savannah smirked.

Nessie smiled, "That's right."

They heard the sounds of the kids laughing, and the guys talking. They were back from their hike and picnic. The girl day was now officially over.

* * *

Embry's phone rang and the caller ID showed it was Sidney.

"Hey baby, I'm on my way home now," he told her as he looked in his rearview mirror and saw a car that was fast approaching behind him.

"Savannah and I are on our way back now. I didn't think you'd still be out. Alec must have been bored all day there by himself," Sidney said.

"I didn't plan to be, I'm sorry, time just sort of got away from me."

What was that car doing? They swerved like they were going to pass him, but now they were staying right beside of him. He glanced back over at the car.

Sidney was getting ready to tell him it was okay, when she heard her husband yell, "Shit!"

She knew he had dropped the phone in the seat because she could still hear. She heard a loud bang and then the sound of crashing metal.

"Embry!" she screamed. But he didn't answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and the PMs, I really appreciate it! It's nice to know that people are reading the story. I went back and tweaked The Chad Affair a little, nothing major, just some minor changes.

**Pulling a Bella** /_verb_/: inadvertently stringing a "friend" along, with no intentions on your part of it becoming romantic, only to cause a love triangle to form

Has anyone out there ever Pulled a Bella? LOL! :)


	29. Secrets chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

When Embry saw the car approaching fast behind him, he figured they were just in a hurry. He didn't speed up as he was talking to Sidney, he knew this road well, and there was a passing lane just ahead. When they reached the passing lane and no cars were coming, the car pulled around him to pass. Embry watched out of the corner of his eye, and the car stayed level beside his car. He let off the gas a little, so the car would go on by. It didn't. When Embry looked over at the black Mercedes and saw a guy grinning at him and pointing a gun at him he did what came first in his head. He muttered a quick "Shit!" and let the phone drop in the seat beside him. The guy fired and Embry moved fast enough to avoid the bullet that was aimed for his head, and managed to get hit in the arm instead as he ducked down in the seat. He could hear Sidney screaming his name, but he couldn't answer her, because then the other guy who was driving rammed into the side of his car. Of all the days not to drive "The Tank"! Embry glanced back up as another shot was fired, this time taking out the back window. Great, he thought, they were almost to the part of the road that turned into a curvy drive down the side of a mountain. He obviously couldn't watch very well where he was going while someone was shooting at him. They had planned this well, if they didn't kill him by shooting him they were going to run him off of the side of the mountain. His theory was confirmed as the car rammed into the side of his again, pushing him off of the road. He managed to jerk it back over and slammed into the Mercedes, pushing them over to the other side. Embry didn't know if it was a good thing that there didn't seem to be any other traffic out or not. If there were witness's maybe the black car would back off. Or maybe they would hurt a bunch of innocent people, either way it didn't matter, there wasn't any other car in sight and they were reaching the first sharp curve. The guy in the passenger seat fired again, this time hitting the side of the car, as the driver rammed into Embry's side again. Embry looked down and noticed that his phone had fallen off of the seat and was now closed. He was glad Sidney wasn't able to hear what was going on. The thought hit him so suddenly he was already in action before he thought it all the way through. Sidney would get Savannah to see what was going on and where he was at. The thought of his wife getting caught up in this cross fire decided that he would have to end this now. He glanced back up and as the car was reaching the curve he was ready. He slid over to the passenger side and had his hand on the door handle. As soon as the car rammed his again running it off of the side of the road, Embry jerked the door open and rolled out. He barely cleared the car as it flipped over on its side and began its dissension down the side of the mountain. He rolled himself into some brush as he heard the tires of the car on the road squall to a stop, and then shift into reverse. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling out. He had broken some ribs and the arm that he had had already been shot in. He glanced down at his knee and saw that it was busted up too. He hoped that he was hidden well enough, because he knew there was no way he could take them on right now and he prayed they would be gone before Sidney got there. The men walked over to the edge.

"No way anyone could survive that," he heard one of them say.

"Well, he won't be snooping anymore, that's for sure," the other guy said.

Well, Embry thought, I've obviously pissed somebody off pretty bad. They waited until they heard the car hit the bottom, and then one of them made a phone call. "Tell Gregory, that Mr. Call won't be a problem anymore."

As they walked back towards their car, Embry's exploded. He heard the men laugh and then there car pulled away. He was glad that they went on down the mountain. They wouldn't pass Sidney on the way. Embry was certain that Devon was messed up in this somehow, but now he knew Gregory, whoever he was, was the one running the show. He laid his head back and rested his eyes, as he waited for Sidney to find him. Devon would talk, he'd make sure of that, and this was going to end soon.

* * *

"Embry!" Sidney screaming his name woke him back up. She was sliding and scooting down the steep side of the mountain, and had passed by him on her way down.

"Sidney!" Embry called to her.

Sidney stopped and turned around and cried out his name again. She had tears and dirt smears on her face and he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. She climbed and clawed her way back up to him and broke down sobbing when she reached him. She rubbed her hands over him and even though her voice was a little muffled and hysterical from her crying, he knew she was asking him if he was okay.

"My legs broke and it didn't heal back right, so I'm going to need some help getting to the car. My ribs are sore, but I think they're healing alright," he told her. He was actually more concerned about her; he had never seen her so tore up before.

"I'm going to be fine baby, really. Now calm down and come here," he told her as he reached his good arm out to her. She sobbed again and laid her head against his chest. "Where's Savannah at, I'm going to need her help getting to the car."

"I'm here. I was trying to find an easier way for Sidney to climb down, but she obviously didn't wait for me!" Savannah yelled from several feet over. She reached them in a matter of seconds. She bent down in front of Embry and felt his leg.

"I'm sure I broke it and it didn't heal back right, so I can't put my weight on it…ahhhh, shit Savannah!" he yelled as Savannah broke his leg again.

"What did you do?" Sidney screamed at her.

"I'm trying to fix his leg," Savannah raised her eyebrow at Embry.

He took a deep breath. "Go ahead," he said as he braced himself for her to reset it.

She was quick, he'd give her that.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, because I don't want to have to do that again," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm pretty sure I got it," Savannah smiled at him. "Now while we're waiting for you to heal, fill us in on all of the details."

Embry told them everything he knew so far.

"I can't believe that Devon would be involved Embry. He's been like a father to Nick. Do you really think he would do this to Nick and Alex, or to those kids? You know how close he and Nick get to them," Savannah argued.

"I'm just telling you what I found out Savannah, but don't say anything to Nick until we know for sure. I think they'll leave us alone now that they think I'm dead," he said.

This brought on a new round of tears from Sidney, who had remained surprisingly quiet while he talked.

"I'm fine baby, and I think I can walk so let's head home, I'll need for Carlisle to come by if he can," Embry said looking over at Savannah.

"Yeah, I don't want to try to set your arm, until he gets that bullet out," Savannah said.

"What bullet?" Sidney whispered.

"I'm fine babe, I just got a little bullet in my arm, and Carlisle will get it right out and I'll be good as new," Embry reassured her.

"You have a bullet in your body, you got shot?" she choked out before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Luckily Savannah grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"If you can walk, I'll carry Sidney," she said as she scooped her sister up in her arms.

Embry wanted to carry her himself, but that wasn't going to happen with his arm, so he nodded in agreement with Savannah.

"You know, I don't think she handled the fact that you almost got killed very well," Savannah said.

Embry rolled his eyes. That was Savannah's way of saying, "You aren't ever going to get out of Sidney's sight again."

* * *

Savannah drove them back and called Carlisle on the way. He would quietly leave the house, so that Nick and Alex wouldn't find out what had happened. Savannah also called Nessie and she was on her way too, to try to help calm Sidney down while Carlisle performed surgery on Embry. Luckily Alec would be there to help keep him sedated while Carlisle dug the bullet out.

"He'll be just fine," Carlisle smiled at his great granddaughter as he came back down the stairs.

"Oh, grandpa what if you hadn't have been here! What would we have done?" Sidney cried.

"I think there are a few wolves who are trained EMT's, I'm sure they would have taken good care of him," Carlisle reassured her. That had been decided upon a long time ago, that some members of the pack would always be trained to help take care of the injured wolves.

"Maybe you could give Sidney something to help her sleep grandpa?" Nessie asked.

"No mom, I'm fine I just need to be with Embry and I'll be okay," Sidney said as she hugged her mom and grandpa and quickly headed up the stairs. When she went in the bedroom she just stood and watched Embry's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Before tonight, she had never really thought that she could lose him. That her Embry could ever die and leave her all alone shook her to her very core.

Alec touched her hand as he left the room to give them some privacy.

Sidney washed off and changed into her night gown and climbed into bed beside of him.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I'm just sorry that you got hurt baby," she said with her voice cracking with more tears.

"Shush, don't cry," he said as he picked up her hand and held it against his heart.

"I love you Embry, so much," she said leaning up and kissing him softly on the mouth.

"I love you too Sid, you know that, now let's go to sleep, it's been a long day," he said.

He was sound asleep a minute later, but Sidney just laid there beside of him and watched her husband sleep.

* * *

Nessie stayed after Carlisle left and Savannah filled her in on everything they knew.

She ran her finger over the top of her coffee cup, a habit she had picked up when she was deep in thought. She knew Devon was a good person or he had been. He had made such a transformation on Nick's life that she couldn't bear the thought of Nick finding out that one of the people he looked up to the most had turned bad. She couldn't believe that he would change like that. Still though, he had lied to Embry about Joey and his girlfriend and even the fact that she was pregnant. Why would he have been driving them around anyways? Why was that such a secret? Maybe someone else was forcing him. Blackmailing him? She knew that his wife had left him awhile back, and Alex had said she thought he was having financial problems. Money or rather lack of money had made people do some crazy things. The people he was maybe working for must have money and power. Whoever this Gregory was had hit men working for him, driving around in a Mercedes shooting at Embry. Why on earth were two poor teenagers, who were now both dead so important. What could they have or possibly have known about that would be so dangerous. And what on earth happened to the baby, and with that thought that's when it hit her.

"Savannah, can you see Devon right now?" Nessie asked.

Savannah looked deep in thought. "He's at his desk at the center, and he's drinking."

Nessie knew that Devon hadn't seen Savannah since she was a little girl. With her change she knew he wouldn't recognize her now. She hoped she was wrong, but this way they would know for sure.

"I think your sister and Embry will be fine, so let's go for a ride and pay Devon a little visit, I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

Devon was sitting at his desk deep in his despair and guilt. How had this all gotten out of hand? He already knew that answer. He took another drink and thought about the gun in his desk drawer. He had already written out the note. When they found his body, everything would be explained and covered up and hopefully this nightmare could end. He hadn't been able to save Joey or Lisa, but he wouldn't let them frame Nick for all of this. Nick was like a son to him, and with that thought he took another long swig from the bottle. Devon thought of his own son and the shame he would feel when this was all over and everything came out. The only upside to this was that he was away at college so maybe the people in his life now would never find out about his father. This really was the only way. Gregory would never let him out, and this would never stop, even if he could convince him to leave Nick out of it. If only Embry hadn't of found out. He took another drink as he thought about Embry. He was a good guy, he use to volunteer at the center and the boys all loved him. Now according to Gregory, Embry Call was dead, and the next morning a tip would be made to the police leading them to Nick, who would be charged with the murder of Joey, Lisa, and Embry. He reached for the drawer, he wouldn't let that happen. And the way he planned this out, Gregory wouldn't go after his son or ex-wife. He would take the fall for everything, and he deserved it, he should have never gotten involved in this to start with. A tap on the window caused him to jump. When he turned around he saw a young girl waving at him through the window.

"Open up!" Savannah yelled.

Devon shook his head no. "Go down to St. Mary's church, they'll let you stay there tonight," he yelled back.

"I don't need a place to stay, I need to talk to you, and I'm not leaving until you let me in," Savannah yelled back.

Devon sighed and got up and walked out of the room to go unlock the door. Savannah and Alec were there waiting on him. Devon opened the door and turned back to his office.

"If you come back tomorrow, someone can help you then," he lied.

"Actually you're the only one who can help me. You are Devon right?"

Devon turned back to look at her. "I can't help you, so you need to go now please."

"I'm pregnant, and I don't want to keep the baby. You'll pay me for the baby right?" Savannah asked.

Devon yelled. "You don't want to get involved in this, now you turn around and walk out that door, and don't ever come back. You don't know what you're doing!"

"You've helped others before, why not me?" Savannah argued.

"It's a terrible mistake and you don't want to get involved with these people, go to an actual adoption agency and let them help you, do it the right way," he cried.

"Devon," Nessie said from the doorway.

He looked at her and then he broke down as he collapsed to the floor. It was finally over now. Someone knew.


	30. Secrets chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Nessie had seen distraught before. She would always remember her father's expression after her birth and during her mother's transformation, the tortured look that he wore on his face. She had even witnessed on a few occasions seeing her own husband cry, but she had never witnessed anything like Devon was right now. She feared for a few moments that he'd had a breakdown that he wouldn't be able to recover from, and she wondered what she would do if he didn't stop soon. He had all of the answers that they desperately needed, and without him she wasn't for sure if they would ever be able to figure everything out. Savannah and Alec walked back to Nick's office to wait, thinking it might help if Devon didn't see them. Nessie doubted it even registered to him that they left the room. She was upset to know that she had been right, and they had bought Joey's baby and since Devon didn't deny the allegations that Savannah made she knew there had probably been more. Still he had become an adopted member of her daughter's family and had even been to her own home on a few occasions. So she did what she would for any friend and she sat down beside of him and held him while he cried. He clung to her tightly and finally after what seemed like hours to Nessie, he stopped. They sat in silence for a little while and then Nessie told him he needed to tell her what was going on.

"It never was supposed to turn out like this, never. You have to know that I wanted no part in it, but they wouldn't leave me alone and they threatened my family," Devon told her.

"Who Devon? Start from the beginning," Nessie said.

"Gambling, this all started with gambling" he laughed bitterly. "You know my wife left me, well that's why. We went to Vegas one weekend with some friends, and once I started, I couldn't stop. Even when we got back home I kept it up. I'd win some and lose a lot. I met people I shouldn't have ever gotten involved with; they introduced me to people who would loan me money that I couldn't pay back. I went through everything Celia and I had. I took out a second mortgage on the house to use that money to pay them back, but it still wasn't enough. Celia found out what I did, and left me. But these people, they expected their money. They wouldn't leave me alone and when they found out I worked with troubled kids, they sort of insisted I work for this guy, Gregory. He runs some illegal adoptions among many other things. They needed babies, and they knew that I probably worked with some guys who had gotten their girlfriends pregnant. We always have a few guys who make that mistake. If I helped supply a few babies, I'd have a clean slate with them, and they wouldn't hurt my wife and son, and they would leave me alone. I had no choice Nessie; they were going to hurt Celia and my boy."

Nessie let out a shaky breath.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. The people who got the babies weren't bad people, they only wanted a baby. Some of them had spent years on adoptions that would fall through at the last minute. Some of them had health problems and they would get turned down. They wanted a baby so bad, but it gets expensive, and the list for newborns is so long that some of them never stood a chance. It didn't sound so bad to start with, they were getting a baby and the kids would get a little money to help with their expenses, make their lives a little easier. It all worked out for everyone involved. These kids couldn't take care of their babies anyways, Nessie. I'd seen it before. The babies would get abused and neglected and then they'd wind up in the same system that their parents were already in. This way those babies had a good future with parents that wanted them and could afford them. It wasn't so bad to start with. You understand that right?" Devon asked.

"You were selling human beings Devon, that's wrong," Nessie told him. She wasn't going to lie and tell him it was alright.

"You said it wasn't so bad to start with, and then what happened," Nessie asked wanting him to continue. She was afraid he would suddenly change his mind and stop talking.

"I supplied three babies to start with, that was all. They were supposed to let me out then, but they didn't. They told me to encourage some of the boys to get a girl pregnant and bring her in. What started out as helping some kids who were already in trouble get out was turning into baby breeding. I told them no, I refused; I told them I was out. I had paid my debt. They said I was out only when they said I was and so I didn't forget the fact that they owned me, they beat me up real good. Remember my car wreck? It wasn't really a car that did that to me. I would have taken the beatings Nessie, they could have killed me, I didn't care anymore, but then they said they would go after Celia and Donny," he stopped for a minute as some fresh tears fell. "You're a mom, what lengths would you go to, to protect your kids and Jacob?"

Nessie didn't answer him. She knew she would do anything to protect them, instead she asked the question that had been on her mind from the beginning.

"Did you kill Joey and his girlfriend?"

"No! I helped them; I drove them to their doctor appointments and everything. Joey was different though. He and Lisa knew they couldn't provide for the baby, well Lisa didn't think they could. She was friends with one of the other girls who gave up her baby, and she was actually the one who came to me. Joey wasn't happy about it. He went along with it to start with because that's what Lisa wanted. He kept telling her it wasn't right what they were doing. He was getting ready to take his GED. Nick had worked with him to prepare for it, and both he and Nick were sure he would pass it. Joey came to my office one day and told me that he had talked to a recruiter. If he passed his GED, they'd take him, even though he had a record. They told him that if he was married, they'd provide housing for his family. He told me that he and Lisa were getting married and that he would make a career out of the military. He told me to tell them that the deal was off, and I don't know how he got it, but he even gave me the money back. He was in my office when I called. I tried to convince them to let him out, but they said no. Lisa was due in a few weeks. The baby was already promised to a couple. They had already paid and everything. I tried to tell him what would happen. I told him it was too late to get out, but he left. He and Lisa both left that day. He took her and hid her in some cheap motel, but they eventually found her. They drugged her and took the baby out, and then killed her. When Joey came back she was gone. That's when he went to Nick for help, and they followed him and killed him too."

Nessie was glad that she was already sitting down after hearing that. She felt sick at her stomach and thought she was going to throw up. This was worse than she had first feared. All she could think over and over again was that poor girl, and how scared she must have been. She was just a baby herself really, and to think about someone doing something so heinous to her. And Joey, how he tried so hard to do the right thing and then to have someone do that to him and the girl he loved. And that little baby, who would never know their real parents who lost their lives trying to keep them. She wondered how Devon had kept it together for this long knowing what had happened to those kids. How could he even live with himself?

"I know I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being. I kept my mouth shut because I was afraid," Devon said.

Nessie looked down at her hand thinking she must have shown him her thoughts, but her hands were clutched tightly on her lap.

"You need to turn yourself in Devon. Go to Detective Wills and tell him everything, it's the right thing to do," Nessie told him.

Devon laughed, "You think that will solve everything. Do you know how many people are involved in an operation like this? These are big players Nessie. You don't turn these people in. They made sure this wouldn't be traced back to them. I would have turned us all in a long time ago, but I had to protect Nick!"

"Nick has absolutely nothing to do with this!" Nessie shouted.

"I know that, but who do you think is going to take the fall for this? That night Joey went to Nick's they already starting planning it out," Devon sighed.

"Planned what out?"

"Nick was having an affair with a minor. He got her pregnant. Joey and the girl were blackmailing Nick, threatening to tell his wife. Nick got tired of it, and killed the girl. Joey went to tell Alex and Nick shot him."

Now Nessie knew she was going to be sick, "It's not true; you'll just tell them what really happened,"

"It's not that easy Nessie. They didn't just break into Nick's house for no reason; they took some of his things to plant with Lisa's body. They've forged letters from Joey, threatening to tell his wife. If I didn't already know the truth, I'd believe it was real."

"Well, we'll get rid of it! You know what they have, where is it?" Nessie shouted.

Savannah and Alec came back into the room then. Devon looked at them nervously.

"I don't know what all they have, or where it is. I don't even know where they put Lisa's body," Devon starting crying. "They killed Embry, Nessie. He just wouldn't leave it alone. He kept searching and digging. I promised them that I'd get Embry to back off, if they would leave Nick out of it, but Embry kept coming back. The cops didn't even check up on it like Embry did. Now, they've come up with a witness, one of the boy's from the center. He is going to come forward tomorrow as one of Joey's friends and tell the police that Nick did it all. They're even going to say that Nick killed his own brother in law, when he found out."

Nessie had heard enough. She wasn't for sure she could even trust Devon at all now, but she wasn't taking any chances. "Embry's alive Devon, so that's one less false allegation we have to worry about. And don't blame Embry for this. You and Nick worked so hard to build the boy's center up so you could make a difference and try to help these kids make a better life for themselves, and now you've gone and turned it over to criminals! Murders and thieves! These boys are going to be worse off after leaving here then before they came. How could you let this happen? Those boys trusted you. Nick trusted you!" Nessie wondered how Devon had managed to keep this hidden this long from Nick, but who would ever imagine something like this going on right under their noses to begin with. Especially when you trusted and looked up to that person.

"Savannah, see what they found and where they found it," Nessie called as she rushed into Devon's office. She started tearing through his desk drawers, when she came upon the hand gun and suicide note. She quickly read it. Devon was going to confess that he was the one who was with Lisa and Nick was innocent. Devon was saying he had done it all. Nessie looked up at him as he walked into the room.

"Very noble of you to clear my son in laws name with your suicide. I'm curious as to why you've left out everything else you told me about though," Nessie said.

"I'm protecting my family, Nessie. They aren't going to punish my family when this is over. This will end everything. Joey and Lisa's murders will be explained, case closed and no one has to find out about the other stuff."

"I'm sorry Devon, but you won't be killing yourself tonight, I don't know what's going to happen to you, but I know it's not going to be this," Nessie said motioning towards the gun.

"Alec is working on the computers. There's some stuff in there, and I've found a girl's shirt, who I assume is Lisa's and some letters in Nick's desk drawer," Savannah said as she walked into the room. "And mom, I know where they put Lisa's body."

Nessie looked at the girl's shirt, and the letters Savannah was holding. "Did you put these things in Nick's office?" Nessie asked. If he said yes, she knew she'd hit him. Knowing what Nick and Alex had been going through these past few weeks, and to think that someone they had trusted completely was setting Nick up to take the blame for something he knew nothing about and had no part in made her more furious then she had ever been. Knowing that Nick could be arrested in a matter of hours and not be there for the birth of his child, and Alex….Nessie didn't even want to think about what this would do to her.

"Of course not! I've done everything I could to keep Nick out of this; I would never intentionally hurt him or Alex. I've screwed up Nessie I know that, but like I said before Nick is like a son to me, he's my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. You have no idea how hard I've worked to keep him from ever finding out about any of this."

"The computer is all clear now," Alec said coming into the room.

"Savannah?" Nessie asked. "Will the police find anything here now?" She noticed Devon's confused look, but that didn't matter right now.

Savannah looked and it was all clear. They wouldn't find anything here. "Everything's fine here, but I don't know what's at the body."

Nessie led Savannah and Alec out to the hall way. "Go and move the body, clean up at the site, make sure they can't tell a body was ever there. If the police go looking for it, we'll make sure they don't find anything. Can you do that Savannah?" Nessie whispered.

"Yeah, I think so, but where do we move it to?"

"Call Jasper. Get Jasper, daddy, and Emmett to help you, fill them in on everything. They'll know the best thing to do," Nessie said as she squeezed Savannah's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Savannah asked.

"Devon, do you know who this supposed witness is that's turning Nick in?" Nessie called into the other room.

"Yeah, I do," he sighed.

"Do you know where we might find him?" Nessie asked again.

"I know some of the places he hangs out," Devon answered.

Nessie sighed." I don't suppose you could…"

"Mom, I don't even know who I'm looking for."

"That's okay, I didn't think you would be able to, but I'll find him. I have to," Nessie said.

"Mom, what are you going to do?"

"Get him. He'll be going to the police alright if I have anything to do with it, but Sidney will be going with him and he will tell the truth! So will Devon, about everything that's been going on here. This ends tonight," Nessie said determinedly. "And if for some reason I can't find him, the police can't arrest Nick without any evidence to back it up, so you and Alec go and take care of that for me okay?"

"Come on Devon, we've got a snake to catch. Hurry Savannah, we don't have much time; you and Alec take my car. You don't have any objections to me driving yours do you Devon?"

Before he could even answer, Nessie growled "I didn't think so," as she walked out the door.

"I've never seen your mom like this before," Alec whispered.

"Yep, moms pissed, she's very protective of her family and well, I wouldn't want to be the boy she's hunting, that's for sure," Savannah smiled. Her mom was a big softie, but she could be a real badass when she wanted to be.

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and favorited this story! It means a lot to me!


	31. Secrets chapter 8

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Nessie sighed and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. They had been sitting here for over an hour now waiting for Justin, the boy who was going to lie to the police about Nick. Devon had spotted Timmy, one of Justin's friends going into the sleazy bar as they pulled onto the street and Devon had assured Nessie that where Timmy was Justin always showed up, so here they sat. Nessie had cleaned out her purse, found some gum at the bottom which she was thankful for, because she was hungry now. She had also alphabetized Devon's music cd's, and was surprised to find that he had some of the same jazz cd's that her dad did. Now she was out of things to do and filled with nervous energy. She kept looking in the rearview mirror, expecting the police to show up and arrest her and Devon any second. She wasn't exactly sure what she would be charged with, but she still felt like it was a possibility. She had orchestrated the tampering of a crime scene. One had false evidence anyway, and the other had already been tampered with when Nick's things were planted there. Okay maybe her guilt had to do more with planning a kidnapping, or the fact that she had sent her sixteen year old daughter to move a dead body. Not the typical thing a good mother would ask her daughter to do! Then she had made the mistake of telling Savannah to get Jasper, daddy, and Emmett to help. Nessie meant Edward, Savannah called Jacob so now he was with them too, and Billy was home with the boys. She wished Jacob hadn't been involved, if she ended up going to jail, they needed one parent in the clear to raise Shia and Logan. She had made a few mistakes; she wasn't used to being on this end of things. She would be more prepared the next time. Next time! Where in the world were these thoughts coming from. Hopefully there wouldn't be a next time. They had once taken on a crazed vampire, her teenage daughter had gotten pregnant, her youngest daughter had become a vampire to be with her boyfriend and now they were taking on the mob. That surely was enough for anyone's lifetime. If they got out of this mess, they were going on a family vacation! She had sat here for too long. When they first got here she was ready to go in, smack some heads together and clean house and now the more time she had to think things through, the more nervous she was getting. She couldn't screw this up.

"That's him," Devon said pointing to a guy in a red hoodie.

Nessie got a good look at him and took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door.

When Devon started to get out too Nessie stopped him. She still wasn't for sure how much she could trust Devon, and she thought it was better if he wasn't with her when she went after Justin. She wasn't taking any chances on Devon talking and Justin running. Now that they were this close to ending this, she wasn't going to take any unnecessary risks.

"I'd prefer, if you waited in the car, I think it would be better if we weren't seen together," Nessie explained. "And I'm keeping the keys too, so don't think about leaving."

"I'm not running Nessie, and that is not the safest place for a woman like you to go into, you might need my help," Devon argued.

Nessie had seen several young girls going in, if they could do it so could she, besides she would be the most dangerous person in there anyways.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it."

"You're not use to places like this Nessie," Devon argued again.

Nessie wasn't paying any attention to him now. Just because she took the keys that wouldn't stop him from running and making a phone call. She reached into the back seat and got the rope and duct tape they had stopped to pick up.

"Nothing personal Devon, I hope you understand," she sighed.

* * *

Five minutes later she was heading into the bar. To his credit Devon didn't put up to much of a fight. She was certain that he definitely knew she was different now. He had stared at her quite often when they were around each other over the years. Which hadn't been a lot, but Nessie knew that he noticed she didn't exactly look old enough to be the mother of grown children, not to mention a grandmother. She and Jacob hadn't been as careful as her family had been about staying out of the public eye. They didn't want to remain in total isolation, so after their move back to La Push, they pretty much went out and did whatever they wanted. So far no one had commented, but she did exert quite a bit of physical strength back in the car. She could always explain her youthfulness on good skin care products, but being able to wrestle a grown man down and subdue him without any difficulty would be a little harder to explain.

When she walked in the door, she scanned the room and saw Justin towards the back. She also saw Timmy slip Justin a little baggie with a white substance in it. Now she knew why where Timmy was, Justin always followed. She ignored the stares of the people in the bar. She knew no one recognized her as being a regular and Devon was right, she obviously didn't fit in here. She met the eyes of two young girls and she gave them a little smile that went unreturned. The mother in her wanted to yell at them to go home and do their homework, but looking at the way they were dressed and the guys they were hanging on, she figured they were working and probably didn't even go to school. She had no idea how Nick managed to see this stuff every day. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and headed towards Justin. If she didn't get Justin then Nick may never have the opportunity to have the choice to do this work again. When she reached Justin she put on her best smile and said, "There you are, I've been looking for you."

She leaned down a whispered in his ear, "Gregory wanted me to keep you company and out of trouble until you run your errand for him, my cars outside so if you don't mind we need to be going."

Justin smirked at her and trailed his eyes up and down her body. "I'm getting rewarded with a hooker," he said finally looking away from her back to Timmy.

Nessie glanced down at her outfit and back to the way the girls at the front were dressed. She was very perturbed to think that she had been mistaken for a hooker. She had on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and brown leather boots. She considered it relatively modest and definitely not hooker clothes. She was going for the role of an assistant for Gregory, a babysitter of sorts, not a hooker. It was getting late though and he did seem excited now so if this got him to leave with her peacefully she'd go with.

"Wanna share her?" Timmy asked waggling his tongue out at Nessie.

The feeling of knocking some heads together was quickly coming back now and she decided before she lost her temper they should leave now. She answered for Justin with a firm "NO." and reached for Justin's arm to pull him up out of the chair. When he slipped his hand into the back pocket of her jeans and squeezed she really had to fight off the urge to rip his arm off and beat him with it. She felt like hiding behind her hands as they walked out of the bar while Justin continued to play with her behind. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured this going down, but she could regain her dignity when she got out of here. She felt so dirty; not just the hooker part, but this boy could have been her son. She never thought she would be a cougar.

When they went out the door, she quickly came up with a plan to get Justin in the car. Truth be told she had never actually hit anyone before and she wasn't sure how hard to hit him to knock him out. She didn't want to accidently kill him and she didn't want to break his jaw since she wanted him to be able to give a confession.

"How about we play a little game," she said waggling her eyebrows at him.

Justin gave her his creepy smirk again.

Nessie reached in her bag and got out the rope and started to tie his hands together.

"I don't know about this," Justin said jerking his hands away.

"You can tie me up later," Nessie said as she proceeded to wrap the rope around his hands again. That idea seemed to appease him. She looked over at Devon's car and saw that he was still down in the front seat. She continued to coax Justin towards the car and when they were close enough and his hands were tightly secured, Nessie told him to close his eyes. When he didn't she started unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt. Justin smiled and closed his eyes, Nessie rolled hers and dropped down using her vampire speed and bound his feet together.

Justin's eyes snapped opened, "What are you doing bitch?" he yelled.

"Poor, poor gullible Justin," Nessie said as she placed the duct tape over his mouth and opened the car door and shoved him in. She quickly went around to the driver's side and pushed Devon up off of the seat. She reached over and buckled his seat belt for him and started the car.

"I'll untie you as soon as we get to Embry's and Sidney's," she told him as she pulled out on to the street.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when she didn't see blue lights flashing behind her and did a mental fist bump in the air. She had done it! It hadn't exactly gone as planned, but all things considered she thought she did fairly well. She didn't even have to hit anyone. Now she totally understood why Embry enjoyed this line of work so much. It was sort of exciting!

* * *

Embry opened his eyes. "Have you been watching me sleep all night?"

"Yes… Embry we need to talk," Sidney sighed.

Embry stretched out his arm and was relieved that all of the stiffness was gone. "Good as new," he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, you were lucky, I could have been planning your funeral today you know," she said with her voice cracking. She thought she would have been cried out by now, but some tears still managed to slip out.

"You're overreacting," Embry said.

"No, I'm not! I want you to quit, you can go back to home improvements, you liked doing that before," Sidney said wiping her eyes.

Embry had been prepared to have to do some reassuring, but he hadn't expected her to ask him to quit.

"Sidney, this was an unusual circumstance. It's not usually like this okay. I do my best thinking when I'm driving so I took the scenic route home. If I had come straight back, they wouldn't have had the advantage they did out there. Plus Alec would have been here too, and we would have had them. I'll be more careful next time, I promise," he said as he climbed out of bed. Someone was cooking downstairs, and it sounded like several people were down there.

"If you quit, we'll start our family I promise," Sidney said looking up at him.

That's what he had wanted for a while now, but for her to use that as an ultimatum made him angry.

"You'll give me a baby as a reward for doing what you want me to do, real nice Sidney," Embry snapped.

"NO! I didn't mean it that way. Last night changed things for me Embry. The things that worried me before don't seem as important now. The thought of not having you anymore, I couldn't handle that Embry. I love you so much. I want to make a baby with you. I want another little Embry running around, but I can't do that if I'm going to be alone. I don't know what kind of mother I'll be anyways, but I know I can't do it alone."

Embry didn't know what to say. Sidney had always said before that she wasn't ready because it would interfere with her work. There was more to it than that though, he could tell just by looking at her. She looked vulnerable right now, and that was something you didn't see often with Sidney. He wanted to talk this through with her, but not when they had people down stairs, some who could hear everything they were talking about.

"You would make a great mother," he said as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "We'll talk about this later okay; it sounds like we have some company downstairs."

Sidney gave him a hug, and they quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Nessie was putting the food on the table as they came down. Embry was surprised to see Devon sitting there, and even more surprised to see a guy tied up and gagged sitting on his couch.

"Mom, what's going on?" Sidney asked looking at the boy.

"Well, it's been an eventful night, sit down and eat and I'll explain everything," Nessie said.

Nessie was just finishing up when Jacob, Savannah, and Alec walked through the back door. Nessie reached over and took Sidney's and Embry's hands and showed them exactly what they had been doing.

"Everything taken care of?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, no problems either, it's good that you found out what was about to happen, they had some convincing things there," Jacob said. The wad of Nick's hair under the body would have been enough, not to mention the keys and one of Nick's credit cards in Lisa's pocket.

"How did you figure it out Ness?" Embry asked.

"Well, I had just read an article the other day about human trafficking being on the rise and it sort of clicked. The baby was missing. Devon lying about the baby to begin with," she shrugged.

"You have a good intuition, maybe you should get into this line of work," Embry smiled.

Sidney glared at him. "Nice! I tell you I want you to quit and you're trying to expand by bringing my mom in!"

"Just a thought," he said picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "We're supposed to be talking about this later, remember." He winked at her.

Sidney rolled her eyes at him and decided to change the subject for now. No use fighting in front of everyone. She looked over to Devon.

"If everything you've said is true, you might be able to cut a deal with the DA. Gregory Tremaine has been hard to nail. If you can name some names and places, it might be worth their while. I could make a few calls for you," Sidney said.

"I'd appreciate that Sidney. If they could guarantee my family's safety, I'll do it," Devon said.

"I think Justin over there may need a little persuasion to cooperate," Nessie said glancing at Sidney.

"I could arrange that," Sidney said smiling at him.

Jacob walked over and pulled the duct tape off of his mouth.

"You all are crazy! I'm not saying shit, and that bitch promised me sex!" Justin yelled.

"I did not!" Nessie exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. "He mistook me for a hooker, and I didn't correct him that's all."

"Don't call my wife names," Jacob growled as he put the tape back on his mouth.

Sidney walked over and looked into Justin's eyes. "You're going to tell the police everything. Now we're going to let you loose and you can eat some breakfast and then we're going to the police station. No more talking here and don't try to run. Do you understand?"

Justin nodded his head in agreement, and Jacob started untying him.

"How did you do that?" Devon asked in amazement.

Sidney waved them all off. "I'll do damage control in the car," she walked over to Nessie and whispered in her ear. "Even about the kidnapping. I can't have my momma going to jail. That would be so embarrassing. I mean it's bad enough you're working the streets now."

Nessie's family all busted out laughing. She glared at Jacob as he let out a barking laugh.

"Oh come on Ness, you've got to admit it is a little funny," Jacob said.

* * *

Embry and Sidney left a while later with Devon and Justin, heading to the police station. Savannah and Alec changed clothes and went back to the Cullen's. Nessie was finishing cleaning up in the kitchen before she and Jacob left, when she felt Jacob watching her. She turned around and noticed he was looking her up and down smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How much can I get for forty bucks, that's all I have on me right now?"

Why fight it she thought. She knew her husband well, and he wouldn't stop teasing her for a while. If you can't beat them join them she always said. She finished up, put down the dish towel and turned back around and looked him up and down like he did her. Jacob smiled and flexed a few muscles for her.

"Well, my rates are usually higher, but you are pretty cute," she said and laughed when he winked at her.

"We might be able to work something out," she smiled at him.

"Dad was taking the boys fishing, so if I drive like a maniac, we might can have the house to ourselves for a little bit," he said grinning at her.

"Or we could go parking, you know that's where I usually conduct most of my business transactions," Nessie said winking back at him.

"Well where ever you are most comfortable baby. That would be hot by the way, we haven't done it in a parked car in a long time," Jacob said pulling her out the door.


	32. Secrets chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"We'll leave you two alone now, I just thought you'd want to know what was going on," Savannah said as she and Alec walked towards the door. Savannah looked back over her shoulder, "I'm really sorry Nick, about everything," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Nick sat on the side of the bed, with his long arms folded on his knees and his head hanging down. It felt like he was in a nightmare, and he was hoping he would wake up and these past weeks would have never happened.

"Nick," Alex said as she rubbed her hand over her husband's back. She wasn't sure what she should say.

"I'm alright," he whispered.

"Do you want to go down to the police station?"

"No," he said in a steely voice. The last place he needed to be was anywhere near Devon right now.

Carlisle had checked on Alex that morning, and she had started dilating. She was at two centimeters right now, although she hadn't been having any contractions. Carlisle thought her labor could start anytime. She had been terrified before that the baby would be born too early, and now that it was fine for the baby to be born, she was still terrified. She didn't want Nick to leave, but she didn't want him to be forced to stay here with her, if he wanted to check on things with the boy's center and Devon.

"I'll be fine really, if you want to go for a little while," she tried again, hoping she sounded sincere.

"No! I'm not leaving this house till you have our baby Alex, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind, so just don't," he said. He sat up and turned to face her. "It's over now; there is nothing I can do for him. You and our baby are all that matters to me and nothing you can do or say will change my mind. Everything's going to be okay now. I'm sorry baby that you had to be a part of any of this. I'm so, so sorry. If I had only known what was going on. I can't believe how stupid I was not to figure out what they were doing," he moved over beside of her and laid down wrapping his arms around her.

"How could you have known? If my family wasn't the ones telling us this, I wouldn't believe Devon could be a part of something like that," Alex said. "Don't you dare blame yourself Nick, don't you dare!"

Nick didn't answer her. He adjusted the pillows and turned her so her back was against him and placed a pillow under her stomach, this was the most comfortable position for Alex to lie in right now and the heat from his chest felt good against her back. He kissed her head and played with her hair. In just a few minutes she was sound asleep. She was so tired now that she napped several times throughout the day. Everyone joked that she should sleep while she could, soon those days would be over. They had told Savannah not to look into their future concerning the baby. They wanted to be surprised. Now as he placed his hand over her stomach, he wished he knew if he was going to have a son or a daughter. Alex said not to blame himself. He didn't know if he blamed himself, but he felt guilty. Guilty that if he had figured it out, he could have protected Joey and Lisa. He would have made sure that the incident at their house never happened. He felt a tremor run through his body as he thought about how Alex and his baby's life had been put in danger. How the stress had caused Alex to start having contractions and have to be on bed rest. How the baby that they loved and wanted so much, could have been born too early and died, or had health problems the rest of their life. How he didn't know now if Alex would ever be comfortable again in their house, the house that they fell in love with the first time they saw it. All of their happy memories tarnished now with that one terrible day. They had gone through at least fifty paint samples trying to find the right color to paint their front door. Now every time he looked at that door all he would be able to see was Joey's blood. Nick took some deep breathes to calm down. He breathed in Alex's sweet scent and felt his body relax some. Devon had been one of his best friends. He even thought that if he could have picked his father, he would want him to be like Devon. How could he have done it? How could he fall so low so fast, and what was going to stop Nick from making the same mistakes someday? That scared him almost as much as all of things he had been thinking about before. If you came from troubled backgrounds, could you ever truly escape them or were you destined to fall back into it one way or another. Devon always lectured to break the cycle. Nick thought he had. Alex had helped him, and as he healed the protective instinct from the pack took over fully. Nick no longer just went along with the duty of what that meant; he wanted to do it now. He had tried to help and protect as many kids as he could. He would always be bound to his heritage as a protector and he would always do it with honor. He didn't think now though that he would be able to go back to work at the center anymore. He ran his hand over Alex's stomach again and whispered, "I promise I will always be there for you and your momma." On the plus side he knew if he ever started to slip up, Jacob would kill him, that knowledge should always keep him in line.

"You won't. You were never like that to begin with so don't think thoughts like that now, please," Alex whispered.

Nick looked down and saw that she had her hand on his arm, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was dozing, and when you made your very sweet promise to our baby, it started to move a little, can't you feel it?"

Nick felt some movement then.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I could have been really bad though Alex, I had it in me," Nick sighed.

"I disagree, but I'm not going to argue with you, so let it go."

Nick smiled into her hair, "I guess it's a good thing you got to me when you did, you could have had your work cut out for you."

"Good grief Nick! You were an angry, horny teenage boy who got into fights. It's not like you knocked over convenience stores or whacked anybody! Now shut up and quit beating yourself up, or I will," Alex mumbled as she buried her head back down into her pillow.

"Yes ma'am," Nick said as he tried not to laugh. Alex's mood swings had kept him on his toes; that was for sure. He knew how things probably would have been for him if he hadn't of had the pack and Alex though, no matter what she said. She was his angel whether she thought she was or not.

"I swear, I will hit you if you don't stop," Alex sighed.

"Well quit reading my thoughts grumpy. Most women would love to know that their husbands thought they were angels that saved them from their self-destruction," Nick said. What on earth was wrong with that? "I'm going downstairs so you can get some rest."

He walked down to the study and got his laptop. He had already made his mind up as to what he was going to do, and nothing Alex could say would change his mind anyway. He started typing out his letter of resignation. After all of this he knew he needed a change for a while and so did the boy's center.

* * *

Embry and Sidney walked back into their quiet house. For the first time in a few days they were alone. They had ridden back from the police station in silence. Everything had gone as planned. They wouldn't post bail for Devon. He was safer behind bars, and if the DA thought his information was valuable enough, he would probably be moved to a safe house somewhere.

"We could grab some dinner and head over to grandpa's if you want," Sidney said as she sat down on the couch and pulled her heels off.

"Or we could finish our discussion from earlier," Embry said as he sat down beside of her.

Sidney sighed. "I'm not really in the mood for it right now, maybe later."

"No, we have the house to ourselves and I want to talk about this, just pick up from before."

"Did you know Savannah and Alec want to move back here and go to college? They thought about just not going back, but Grandpa Carlisle thought a diplomatic approach would be best with Aro. Savannah and Alec are Aro's best "toys" so I don't know," she shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think Carlisle is right, and hopefully Aro will let them go for a while, and I think you are avoiding what I really want to talk about."

Sidney sighed. "Where to begin, okay last week I was talking to Juliet and she was making caterpillar cupcakes for Abby's class. I thought what on earth, so she sent me a picture on my phone and she had made these adorable cupcakes that looked like caterpillars. She and Abby saw them in a magazine and Juliet made them. They were perfect. Juliet does the classroom volunteer thing, the PTA, she even does the soccer mom thing. She has it down pat. She is the perfect mother. Alex will be the same. I'll be surprised if she even comes back to work after she's home with the baby. Juliet changed so much after she became a mom. I love what I do Embry," she laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes when I'm in the courtroom, I feel like Perry Mason. At the last minute I whip out the missing piece and my client goes free. Everyone thought they were guilty and with my gift, I can prove their innocence. I've had the most collected, devious witness's on the stand. No one could make them crack, but all I have to do is look them in the eye and say, Mr. Smith tell the truth, and before any objections can be made he's spilling his guts. I do something good, I use my gift for something good."

"I know you do babe, and I would never dream of asking you to quit. I know how much your work means to you. It doesn't have to be one or the other, lots of moms work full time and Sidney baby, you can buy cupcakes in any bakery. If you buy them, it doesn't make you any less of a mother."

"Do you know how scary it was for me growing up?" she asked.

"What do you mean what were you scared of?" Embry asked taking hold of her hand.

"Myself, do you know how scary it is to have the power I do? I could have been worse than Jane or Alec, Embry. A kid is naturally going to be selfish and unruly at times. That's part of being a kid. I had to have an adult with me all the time when I was growing up to make sure I didn't do anything. Until I learned how to control it. I could have gotten mad and told one of my sisters to go jump off a cliff, not meaning it, just in a moment of anger, and it could have killed them. Mom and dad were great though. They tried so hard to make sure I never felt different. Mom always told me how special I was and how much she loved me. Looking back, it must have been terrifying for them, not to mention exhausting. Have you ever stopped to think what gifts our child might be born with?" Sidney said softly.

Embry ran his hand over his face. "No and I don't think we should worry about it. We'll deal with it when we have to. Why worry about something that may never even be a problem."

"If I hadn't of had the constant support and direction of my mom and dad Embry, I might have turned out to be a horrible person. I mean I know I'm a smartass sometimes, but I inherited that from dad, but all in all I think I'm a good person. What if I'm not as good as a mother as my mom and I ruin our child's life! What if..."

Embry cut her off with a long hard kiss. "What if our child is totally gift free and just a normal kid, or what if our kid is just perfect? You know that two hellions like us will probably produce an angel right. They'll be so good and sweet that no one will even believe that we're the parents. And if, and I mean if our baby inherits your gift, then WE will raise him or her just as well as your parents raised you. I mean come on Sid, you act like we're going to let a pack of wolves raise it."

Sidney laughed and kissed him again.

"Let's make a baby?" Embry whispered against her lips.

"Let's make a baby," Sidney smiled.


	33. Secrets chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Seth asked as Juliet looked through the empty rooms of the Clearwater house. "I know it's not as big or as nice as our house, but I could add another bathroom, and we can even redo the kitchen anyway you want to, there's a big back yard for the kids, and we have plenty of room that we can expand the whole house later on if we need more room. Dad always kept everything up and really this house is probably better built then our house even is."

Juliet smiled as she opened up the empty cabinets in the kitchen, "You know, you sound a lot like Mr. Lee, the realtor who sold us our house right now, you just need to sell me on the electrical and plumbing."

"You know a lot about electrical and plumbing do you?" Seth whispered in her ear, and then started kissing her neck.

"Yep, just like Mr. Lee." Juliet grinned.

Seth growled, "That's not funny, Mr. Lee better not have had his lips anywhere on you!"

"He didn't, just his hands," Juliet laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoy making me jealous, but if you're done teasing me now, what do you think about the house," Seth asked.

"Its nice babe, it really is and I would be fine living here, but I just think maybe you're jumping into this. It scares me too, what almost happened to Abby, but we can't move every time something bad almost happens. You would be cutting your salary in half working in Port Angeles, and you've worked so hard at the firm and you've moved up so quickly. Do you really want to start at the bottom of a smaller firm? I'm just afraid you'll regret it Seth a month or two from now, and I don't want that." Juliet sighed.

"I want my children to be safe and able to play outside without worrying that some sicko is going to try to snatch them away. I want to be able to be at work and not worry about someone hurting my wife and kids Juliet. Money means nothing to me, as long as we can all be together and be happy, that's all that matters. We look out for each other here on the Rez, and the kids can go to school with their cousins and the other pack member's kids. I want us to move back home. This is home to me, and this is where I want to raise my family. I'll be closer to mom, and you'll have your parents close by. It'll be great, you'll see," He turned Juliet around to face him. "Are we doing this?"

Juliet looked up at Seth. No way could she could deny her husband when he gave her puppy dog eyes. "Call Leah and tell her if she's sure she's alright with it we'll buy her half out. We're doing this," she smiled.

Seth let out a loud whoop and picked Juliet up and sat her on top of the counter top. "You won't regret this; it's going to be great you'll see," he said as he started kissing her again.

"Oh gross! Is it time to go to the bonfire yet?" Harry asked as he covered his eyes.

Juliet and Seth broke apart and laughed.

"You know, my parents grossed me out a time or two making out here in the kitchen," Seth smiled.

"Yeah, well don't make their mistakes, on one wants to see their parents do that kind of stuff dad, it's nasty," Harry said as he turned and ran back out the door.

"Yeah well, you won't think kissing is nasty one of these days," Seth yelled after him.

"I don't think kissing is nasty," Abby said walking into the kitchen.

Seth stuck his tongue out and wiped it on his sleeve and made a face, "No, your brother's right Abby, it is nasty. You are basically trading spit with the other person and that is gross. You don't ever want to do it. If a boy tries to kiss you, you punch him in the face, Okay?"

"You are ridiculous; you know that," Juliet smacked him on the arm. "Abby, go wait in the car and I'll be right out and we'll go to Aunt Alex's baby shower, and on the way I'll explain to you how daddy's are so silly about things sometimes."

"Daddy's are always right Abby, don't listen to her," Seth called after her.

Juliet walked to the back door and yelled to the boys to behave and mind their father. When she turned around Seth was leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Nope. I don't want to trade any of my nasty spit with you," she said pushing him away.

"But I've already traded a bunch of nasty stuff with you already. I love your spit," he said pushing his tongue in her mouth.

Juliet started laughing as she walked towards the door.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I'll need to remind you that it was your idea to move here when Abby starts high school with a bunch of rowdy wolf boys who want to kiss on your little princess."

"Not funny!" he growled.

* * *

Jacob was already down at the beach with Shia and Logan and had everything set up when Seth, Harry, and Zach got there. The guys were all hanging out at the beach, while all of the women gave Alex a baby shower. Alice was going to wait till after the baby was born, but she decided that she would buy clothes for a boy, and Rosalie would buy clothes for a girl so that either way, the baby would have something. Everyone else was getting the other baby necessities. The Cullen men and Alec were taking the opportunity to get a quick hunting trip in.

Seth sat down on a log facing Jacob with a big grin on his face.

"What's got you all Mr. Happy face?" Jacob grinned.

Seth glanced over at the boys who were playing in the water, "We haven't told the kids yet, but we're moving back here in my old house."

Jacob smiled, "That's great man; it'll be good to have you guys so close again. Ness will be thrilled."

"I'm going to take a job with a small firm in Port Angeles. The pays not as great, but the cost of living is so much higher in the city anyways; it'll probably even out in the end. This is home though, you know. It'll be good for the kids to be closer to each other, and it'll be good to feel like my family is safe. I can deal with the supernatural monsters; it's the human ones that scare me the most right now," Seth said.

Seth didn't know if he should feel better or worse that Abby's incident didn't have anything to do with Joey and Devon. She was just the target of a random attack. A little girl a few miles away from their home had gone missing a few days ago and still hadn't been found and Seth had had several nightmares that Abby was the one who was missing. Jacob had caught a glimpse of the dreams while they were both phased at the same time.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Yeah, but now that I know we're moving back here, maybe I won't anymore," Seth sighed.

"I can sympathize with you man. When Nessie was a few months old, I saw a show on TV where a similar situation happened with a baby and mom where the placenta detached like it did with Bella. The baby on the show died, and it hit me hard how Nessie could have died too. For weeks after that I had a reoccurring dream that I was holding Nessie in my arms in that field where we faced off with the Volturi and I kept trying to get her to wake up, but she was dead. I was sick at my stomach whenever I woke up. Dreams where the people you love are hurt or dead are awful, "Jacob said shaking his head.

Nick and Embry walked up at the same time and sat a big red cooler down between them.

"Alice sent hors d'oeuvres from the shower," Embry smirked.

"Well, I brought hot dogs, but this stuff looks better, however I doubt the boys will agree so we'll roast them some hotdogs," Jacob said . "Boys are you ready to eat?"

Shia, Logan, Harry, and Zach came running over.

"Your foods in the blue cooler and we'll take the stuff in the red one okay?" Jacob asked.

"Kay," Logan said popping the lid up on the blue cooler.

"Cool! We get beer!" Shia shouted.

"The food boys, not the drinks, there's a box of Capri Suns right there for you all," Jacob said pointing to it.

"Ah man," the boys groaned.

"I'm glad Alice sent some food, those boys can put away some hotdogs," Nick said watching in amazement.

"You should see our grocery bill," Jacob said with his mouth full.

"Ours too," Seth nodded in agreement. "Last week, Harry ate six slices of pizza by himself. These are good, what are they?"

"Some kind of cream puff, I think," Jacob said washing it down with his beer.

"Well, this is the fanciest bonfire I've been to, that's for sure," Embry said waving his finger sandwich in the air.

They all laughed.

"Did you ever think that we'd be doing this someday?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Jacob grinned. "When we were sixteen I use to sit here all the time and imagine how someday you dipshits would be married to my daughters that I had with Bella and Edward's daughter and how we would be sitting here someday discussing life's topics over a nice cold Bud and cream puffs ."

"You could have just said no, "Seth mumbled.

"So, Seth is moving back to La Push, what else do we have to gossip about?" Embry laughed.

"I resigned from the boy's center. They're going to combine it with another youth center," Nick said.

"Man, you didn't need to resign, what happened isn't your fault," Jacob said.

"I need a change, I want to spend time with my wife and child, and if any of you laugh, I will hit you, but I've decided to be a stay at home dad and take care of the baby, while Alex works."

"That's cool Nick, I think it's great!" Seth smiled.

"Kind of like _Daddy Day Care_," Jacob agreed. "But I'll warn you it's not as easy as you think it will be. I'm more tired watching the boys for a few hours then I am putting in a full day at the garage."

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Being a dad is the most rewarding thing I've ever done," Seth said.

"Oh yeah, definitely, just don't go in thinking it's going to be a piece of cake," Jacob laughed. "The first time Nessie left me home by myself with Juliet when she was a baby, I thought I wouldn't make it till Ness got back home. I don't know who cried more, me or Juliet."

"Yeah, but once you get use to the diapers, bottles, and figuring out why they're crying in the first place it's not so bad," Seth said taking a drink.

"You'll be great man. You've worked with some pretty tough kids already. You've got great reflexes, and senses. Nothing would take you by surprise. Plus you're understanding and give great guidance, you'll make a great babysitter, I mean dad," Embry quickly corrected. He couldn't wait to tell Sidney. Nick would provide excellent childcare for their kid, plus Nick and Alex's kid would be a playmate. This whole baby thing was working itself out.

"Thanks," Nick said looking at Embry curiously. Embry didn't notice though, he was too busy planning everything out in his mind.

"You nervous about the delivery?" Seth asked changing the subject.

Jacob looked uncomfortable. His mind going back to Shia and Logan's birth.

_Nessie's labor was so fast. Her water broke and then she had to push. Jacob had to deliver his sons, because they didn't have time to wait for Carlisle. He was terrified, but everything went well and they were both perfect when they were born. Nessie was smiling while she held them and so was he and then he looked down and saw the blood. He remembered their being blood after the births of his girls, but not like this. He grabbed some cloths and tried to stop the bleeding, but it kept pouring out and nothing he did stopped it. Nessie saw the panicked look on his face._

"_Ness," he had choked out. His wife was bleeding out and slipping away from him and there wasn't anything he could do. He kept applying pressure and he heard Nessie say to take good care of them and that she loved him so much._

Jacob got up and walked a few feet away from the fire to get his thoughts back under control. He took a few deep breaths. That was the worst moment of his life watching the woman he loved more than his own life bleeding to death right in front of him. Nessie was his everything and he knew he wouldn't have survived without her. But she made it and was fine now, it had been close but Carlisle arrived in time. He had to perform a hysterectomy on Nessie to save her, but she pulled through. Jacob looked over at his sons and grandsons. He still had all of his family and while he was nervous for Alex, they were prepared for any emergency that might arise this time. His daughter and grandchild would be just fine. Soon they would have another family member to love. He believed everything would be alright.

"Be prepared to get called a few names," Jacob forced a smile as he turned back around to his son in laws.

Seth laughed, "Yeah don't take it personally if she insults you and everything you do."

"She might even tell you that she'll never have sex with you again, Nessie always did, but as you can see we managed to have six kids so she didn't mean it," Jacob laughed.

Nick wasn't paying any attention though; he was reading his text message that just came in.

**Contractions seven minutes apart. Our baby is coming tonight.**

* * *

"Joseph Nicholas Cooper, you are three days old now and you still haven't slept in your bassinet that Aunt Savannah and Uncle Alec got for you," Savannah said as she held her nephew.

"Well no one lays him down long enough," Nick grumbled. "You all have spoilt our child already, how are we ever going to get him to sleep in his crib when we get home? Joey you can't be held every second son, no matter what these people have led you to believe."

"It's going to be six months before I get to hold him again, so leave us alone," Savannah sighed.

Aro had agreed to allow Savannah and Alec some time to live back home with her family. She and Alec would be returning to start fall classes at the university just like she wanted. Her mom and Carlisle had been very persuasive when talking to Aro by phone.

"Savannah we need to be going if we want to catch our flight," Alec gently reminded her.

"I know, besides Sidney's about to have a hissy fit for her turn," Savannah said laying Joey in Sidney's arms.

"Maybe you need one of your own," Alex smiled at Sidney.

"Maybe I do," Sidney grinned.

* * *

"I hate goodbyes at the airport, but it helps to know that you're coming back to stay soon," Nessie said hugging Savannah.

"I know, I'll miss you all so much," Savannah said turning to hug Jacob.

Jacob watched as Nessie hugged Alec, and he shocked everyone especially Alec when Jacob gave him a quick hug too.

"Remember your promise to me you two. You'll always be a Black Savannah, but when you both graduate, I expect you to get married. You aren't going through eternity shacking up with your boyfriend."

"Dad!" Savannah exclaimed.

Jacob raised his eyebrow at her.

"Stop embarrassing us, I promise you'll walk me down the aisle okay."

"Looking forward to it," Jacob smiled.

"Oh that's you," Nessie said grabbing Savannah into another big hug as their flight was being called.

"See you again soon," Alec said as he took Savannah's hand and led her to their gate.

Nessie and Jacob watched until they were out of sight.

"That was nice, you giving Alec a hug," Nessie smiled up at her husband.

"Yeah well, he loves her and takes care of her and is good to her. I guess that's what really matters huh," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her back out of the airport.

"And when you told her she would always be a Black that made me tear up. I think she sometimes thinks she isn't any more since her change," Nessie sighed.

"Well, she is and she'll always be Savannah Black even when she changes her name to Mrs. Alec… what is his last name?" Jacob asked.

Nessie was quite for a minute. "I don't know! How can we not know the last name of our daughter's longtime boyfriend?"

"Well, everyone's always just referred to him as Alec. Maybe he doesn't even have a last name. Great, maybe he'll have to take her last name and it'll be Mr. and Mrs. Alec Black," Jacob grumbled.

Nessie laughed, "I'm sure he'd be proud to be a Black."

"He should be," Jacob grinned. "Come on grandma let's go see our new grandson, if everyone else has left we might actually get to hold him."

* * *

Halfway through their flight Savannah sat up and grinned, "I saw something interesting. "

Alec smiled and continued to look at his book.

"Well, don't you want to know," Savannah sighed.

"I suppose if you want to share," Alec said.

"Okay you know when Sidney said maybe she needed a baby, well she meant it. Three months she's going to get pregnant. It's going to be a girl. She's gorgeous. She's going to have curly black hair and big brown eyes. Her name is Lily Faith Call," Savannah squealed.

"I wonder what Sidney would think if she knew that you already knew what her baby that she doesn't even know about yet, was going to look like and what her name is going to be?" Alec grinned.

"Well, she probably wouldn't like it and I hope you aren't planning to rat me out or I just might change my mind about marrying you. Besides after what happened with my mom, I need to make sure everything is okay with them."

"Uh huh," Alec said.

"And for your information little sisters are supposed to snoop, and sometimes it just pops in my head and I can't help it anyway," Savannah whined.

"I know, and I'll always keep your secrets. You got a little careless though buying a blue bassinet for Joey when you weren't supposed to know that he was going to be a boy. Don't go buying pink stuff for Sidney's shower," Alec suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," Savannah mumbled. It was hard keeping secrets sometimes.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story! I loved hearing your comments. According to my poll Jacob and Nessie are tied with Nick and Alex as your favorite couple. Seth and Juliet are in second place. Oh and Savannah and Alec would like to thank the three of you that voted for them. LOL!


End file.
